Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
by KKD Silver
Summary: After an incident in Machine World sent the Gaiark to Mobius, the Engines local to that world must travel to Mobius, and team up with the local heroes allowing them to become the newest Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai... Go-Onger!
1. Grand Prix 1

**KKD: Hey minna, you know who it is, and it's time for you know what. But this time, we have two stories, that's right, TWO, co-written by my fellow Team Toku Sonic member, and the one co-writing SSZSK with me: PIKATWIG!**

**Pikatwig: The best Super Sentai season, the first one I ever watched, it brings back so many memories to be doing this! And I have to say this, before we go any further! Change Soul, SET! Let's Go-ON!**

**KKD: Yea. I figured if I'm gonna do a Go-Onger installment to the Sonic Sentai Series, why not invite someone who really loves it to give me a hand.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah! With Tails as the Mahha Zenaki! Go-On Red!**

**KKD: I thought you wanted the Sonic Underground as the first three.**

**Pikatwig: Oh, my mistake, I meant Sonic, just had Tails on my mind. But he'll be a Go-Onger too right?**

**KKD: If I make him Kiva in my Decade story , then yea.**

**Pikatwig: Just had the wrong character in mind up there was all. Alright, then let's get ready and Go-On with the Disclaimers, and the Go-Onger/Gaim Update Sunday Super Hero Time intro.**

**KKD: And the intro is yours.**

**Pikatwig: Okay! **

**Disclaimers: We don't own Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything else mentioned or used here; they belong to Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Kamen Rider Gaim and Go-On Red stand side by side.***

**Go-On Red: Today marks our first Sunday as a line-up! Don't forget to unlock that great potential of yours Rock!**

**Gaim: Thanks, and don't you forget to Go-On fast and Go-On free Sonic!**

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Super Hero Time!**

***Gaim's blade slashes the screen. Showing a clip from the chapter of Go-Onger***

**Baron: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

***The Mantan Gun fires and shows Gaim about to henshin.***

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

***Go-On Red holds the Orange Lockseed in it's closed form, while Gaim holds Engine Soul 1.***

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Ready? GO!**

* * *

Machine World, 6 Months Ago

"**The Biggest auto race in Machine World History!" **a voice began to narrate, as three cars zoomed over, the first looked like a mix between a race car and a condor, with the main body being the car, the headlights being eyes, a beak on the front, a large engine block on the hood, and on the side was the number one with a bird theme having an eye at the top, the tip of the one being a beak, and there being wings on both sides of the number. Next one is blue, and it was mainly a bus with a lion-styled 2 on the side, but the sides of the front had a lion mane, the headlights again were eyes, and the grill of the bus clearly had the mouth and nose of a lion; even the teeth were visible. Finally is a yellow bear like one, who sorta looked like a mini-van, with blue eyes, and no visible mouth and a 3 barely visible on the side in the style of a bear's head (pardon the bare/bear pun).

"**And on this day, it finally came to a climax!"**

The three were shown to be following what appeared to be some type of machines that didn't look like they're from the same sekai, jumping around, and damaging others.

"You're not gettin' away!"said a voice similar to the narrator's.

The red condor themed one zoomed up, and got behind the other machines.

"Hah! Caught up to you Gariak! DORU DORU!"

The blue one then spoke next. "You're not getting away, you fools!"

Finally, the sole female of the three yelled "If I bite you, I won't let go!"

The machines ahead of the three friends looked like some type of frog like machines, and were jumping in first place.

"_**Onore!"**_the first of those piloting the "frog-mechs" growled, this guy was obviously machine-based, having mostly golden armor on top of a blue body, and it looked like he had some type of pipe sticking out of his head.

"_**Stubborn little pests!" **_the second of these snarled, having a bluish-green body with pipes all over it, gears sticking out of his shoulders, a weird barber-shop pole styled pipe also sticking out of his right shoulder, and gears around his neck while his face was split in half by another gear, the right half being white with some red eye and the left side was a bronze-ish red with what looked like a monocle version of a professor's goggles.

"_**I'll shake you off ojaru!"**_ the third and last of these generals yelled to the cars. This one looked the most Mobian-like, being a white bat, with blue eyeliner, and wearing a crimson body suit with silver attachments, most of it attributing to the torso armor that looked like a lot of pipes while the helmet had a couple faucet handles.

She pressed a red button on some type of command module, and it fired missiles right at the cars. The red one yelled out "That won't work! This is the end!"

He then sped up and yelled "SKY HIGH ATTACK!" and then the blue one lowered a ramp, allowing the red one to go flying in the air like a condor. "I'll tear right through you! DORU, DORU, DORU!"

This destroyed the frog like machines, and sent the three drivers flying into the air.

"_**WE'LL REMEMBER THIS! YOU STUPID ENGINES!" **_the leader yelled before flying right into a portal and disappear…

* * *

"**But, that was only the beginning of the story! This is after the Gariak arrived after being flung right out of our sekai. Japan, six months later."**

As a wedding occurred nearby, there was a small RV sitting on the side of the road, and outside were two Mobian hedgehogs. The first one was a male with blue quills blown into a windswept look while his green eyes showed of some impressive youth and excitement. He was currently wearing a red and black outfit of sorts, reminding one of a racecar driver's attire where the suit is mostly black with red lines on the arms while the front said, in English words "Speedor", "Go-On Red", "Mach-Full Force!", and "Speed King Sonic", he also had a guitar medallion hanging from his neck. He was currently eyeing a coin, on the heads side with an uppercase "G" he flipped it and then caught it, on the head side.

"Alright! Seven heads in a row!" he exclaimed happily. "My good luck will be running at mach speed again today!"

The other hedgehog out there was a female with magenta quills and pink hair on the top of her head and had silver eyes, and wore a similar outfit as him, with the exception of the skirt, a keyboard medallion around her neck, and the other color besides black being yellow, and the text on her outfit said "Bear RV", "Go-On Yellow", "Smile Blooming", and "Sweet Angel Sonia".

"More of Sonic's unfounded self-praise?" she sighed, brushing her hair in a certain way while looking in a small mirror before noticing one long strand suddenly stand up, making her groan a bit. "Ah mou! I can't get it down…" she said, but then looked at the mirror and said "Ah well, smile, smile!"

And so, she continued brushing it down until someone in the RV seemed to be surprised while working on something in a small saucepan. He was a Mobian hedgehog like Sonic, but his quills were green and in a messier style almost resembling music notes, had a drum medallion around his neck, he had light-blue eyes, and he was currently wearing a white shirt with a blue apron.

"Sonic-nii, Sonia-nee. I got it just right," he gawked with a huge smile, seemingly proud of his work before walking towards the entrance with the spoon he used and the saucepan. "My special omelettes…"

Suddenly, he accidentally kneed Sonic in the back, creating a chain reaction where Sonic flipped the coin he had away from himself, smacking Sonia's mirror, and then it fell to the ground, shattering.

"Oi, Manic-nii! Why are you so happy about trivial things?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"It's not trivial." he replied, as Sonic began to chase him, Sonia noticed them while picking up what was left of the mirror, and soon followed them. "This sauce is the main part of the creation."

"Stop!" Sonic snapped.

"More trivial antics you two?" she exclaimed annoyed.

"**At, first glance, these three may seem like carefree, unsupervised brothers and sister,"** the narrator began again, **"but, they're really…"**

We then turn our attention back to the wedding that was occurring, the entire party about to take a group shot, and the photographer directing it all. But then… out of nowhere, a mechanical kaijin appeared, and roared!

"What is that?!" the people gawked before freaking out, seeing what the heck it was.

The monster could best be described as a walking incinerator with a face on the chest and a furnace for the head as his appearance emitted smoke into the air.

"**Shokyaku Banki!" **the monster roared, identifying himself.

This caused the people to scream, startling the three doves sitting near the RV where Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were arguing, getting their attention.

"Another one?" Sonia gawked.

"Get changed Manic. We're about to see some action," Sonic smirked.

"**Let's burn these for this world's beautiful atmosphere."** Shokyaku Banki exclaimed taking the camera into its furnace where it's head is.

It picked up a few more items and placed them inside of the furnace, dispelling more polluted air/smoke. It just emitted the smoke, cackling as the people ran off.

"Stop there!" Sonic's voice shouted as the Banki looked over toward the van, his vision initially blocked by the doves from earlier before he saw the three hedgehogs running towards him, Manic now in an outfit like Sonic's, red replaced with blue, and the English text reading "Bus-On", "Go-On Blue", "Just Correct" and "Encyclopedia Manic".

"We won't let you guys have your way!" Sonic exclaimed.

"**Who are you guys?!" ** the Banki gawked upon seeing the hedgehogs. **"Get 'em, Ugatz!"**

The Incinerator monster then released a lot of smoke before some other creatures appeared. They appeared rather simple looking, looking like their armor of their humanoid armor was just a bunch of gears and machines glued together. The creatures known as Ugatz then charged into battle.

"Go!" Sonic shouted as the three hedgehogs charged in and began to attack.

Sonic mostly did some flip kicks, and spun by jumping onto a head of an Ugat and then spinning on it's head. Manic meanwhile used a bit more punching, and even pulled out some drumsticks and banged some Ugatz on the head! Sonia meanwhile, mostly did some flips, kicks, and at points using her cute charm to distract a Ugat and then kick it.

Once those grunts were handled, the trio soon see the Banki and more Ugatz walking off to the harbor and chase after.

"Stop it, Gariak!" Sonic shouted, surprising the Shokyaku Banki and the Ugatz.

"**Wait, how do you know about the Ban KiZoku Gariak?"** it asked.

"'Cause we're allies of justice!" Sonic exclaimed, pulling out a phone that looked like a basic black flip phone, but it had red buttons, a kind of light blue outline surrounding the frame of the phone, and there was even a gold button that looked like a Tetris block. "Ikuze!"

"Okay!" Manic replied.

"_Okay!"_ Sonia said in a bit more of an English tone.

Then, they each activated something, making the tops of these phones open up to reveal an empty compartment before they pulled out some kind of block with a blue and white sticker on one side with the G on Sonic's coin in the center.

"Change Soul, Set!" they shouted, inserting the block into the compartments of the phones before closing them up. "Let's" they announced pressing the tetris block button. "Go-ON!"

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI Go-Onger! (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Go-Onger!)**

**3, 2, 1 LET'S GO-ONGER! GO-ON!**

_**Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**_

**Notteke Seikai (Riding feels so great!)**

**Hjaikete Mankai (Burst into full bloom!)**

**Kibou wo Charge da Mugen no energy! (Charge up your hope with infinite energy!)**

**Yabou sou na yukai(This happiness seems dangerous!)**

**Hechara Goukai (Cool and Exciting!)**

**Kinou no jibun wa overtake (Overtake your old self!)**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hitori ja nain da sono koe de (Your voice let's me know that I'm not alone)**

**SPEED UP!**

**Yuuki ga kasoku suru (Accelerate the courage!)**

**HEY! ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**Seigi no highway masshigura (Go full speed down the highway of justice!)**

**Kino no mune ni mo hibike (Let it ring in your heart too!)**

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! Go-ONGER!**

**Egao no goal wo mezasun da (Aim for the smiles as the goal!)**

**ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER! Go-On!**

* * *

"Mahha Zenaki! Go-On Red!" a human sized warrior said with Sonic's voice before posing, but this guy wore red spandex and boot, with the gloves being white, and his torso had silver straps resembling seat belts that create a V shape down to the belt buckle, between these was the symbol seen on the red condor/racecar in Machine World six months prior, and his helmet had a large triangular shaped visor with headlights above that, a yellow beak in between creating a look similar to a bird mixed with a car, the G on Sonic's coin above the beak, and tires where the human ears would be.

"Zurbari Seikai! Go-On Blue!" another human-sized warrior said in Manic's voice before posing, wearing what looked like a blue version of the suit the other guy wore, except the helmet resembled a lion more with it's two headlight's higher up and the sides also having yellow lines to make it look like a mane, and he also had the blue lion/bus's 2 on his chest.

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!" a third human-sized warrior said with Sonia's voice before posing, this one being similar to the men's suits except it being yellow, having a skirt and more based off a bear with the headlights, oval-shaped visor, and the bear-like 3 on her chest.

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!" the three announced, and then they jumped into the air and spun, and they all yelled out "Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

**Grand Prix 01: Allies of Justice!**

"**You guys are the Go-Ongers?!" **Shokyaku Banki gawked. **"I won't let you interfere!"**

"That's not happening," Go-On Red scoffed as his headlights flashed before he pulled out a gun that looked like a gas pump handle. "Mantangun!"

Then, he pressed something, revealing a slot of sorts to hold something before pulling out a red block, like the Change Soul, but this had the same 1 as on his chest.

"Soul Set!" Go-On Red shouted, loading the Soul into the gun.

"_Doru, Doru, Doru! Ikuze, aibou!"_ a voice announced.

"Yosha!" Go-On Red smirked under his helmet as the Shokyaku Banki gasped, recognizing the voice.

"**That voice just now…!" **the Banki gasped before…

"Soul Set!" Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow shouted, doing the same as Go-On Red with similar souls in blue and yellow and with their respective number/symbols.

"Manatangun, Rod Mode!" they all announced changing the Mantanguns from a gun to a rod weapon.

"**Get them Ugatz!" **the Banki ordered as the grunts charged ahead at the three Go-Ongers.

"Go-On!" the three yelled, charging forward, to attack. Go-On Red charged forward, and did a Rider Kick like attack, he then ran forward, and used the wheels on his wrists to attack several Ugatz.

"Go-On Thrust!" he shouted next, somehow able to stab all the Ugatz aiming for him with one shot before shouting "Later!" and causing the grunts to fall into the water nearby.

"Go-On Drift!" Go-On Blue shouted, doing a flip in the air before the tires on his wrists and ankles spun so that when he landed face-first, he kept going like a car, tripping all the Ugatz in his way, shredding them all to scrap metal.

"Go-On Spin!" Yellow announced, as the wheels charged up, and she did a spiral attack, hitting all of the remaining Ugatz with the Manatangun.

Unknowingly to her, one of them flew right into a nearby street, making a rabbit girl in a green jacket, on some type of bike stop in confusion.

"Huh?" she gasped in confusion.

She got off and looked at the broken Ugat, confused.

"What's going on?" she then heard the commotion from nearby, and so decided to check it out.

She soon gasped upon seeing the battle the Go-Ongers were having with the Ugatz before noticing someone else approaching.

"Um, hi." the girl said to the other, who is a fox wearing black, the only odd thing is that his blue eyes were covered by sunglasses and poking out his clothes were not one but two tails.

"Shokyaku Banki!" Red began. "You're finished! Manatangun!"

The team switched the Manatanguns back to gun mode.

"Gun Mode!" they shouted as Red aimed at the incinerator monster.

"_We've got a full tank of courage!"_

"**That voice, and power not from this sekai! Just as I've thought!"**

"Go-On Cannon Ball!" the three announced, and they fired the Manatanguns, a small amount of smoke appeared…

"_DORU DORU/ON ON/V V!"_

...And the Banki was gone…

"That's great!" the rabbit girl smiled as she and the fox watched this.

"_Checker Flag!" _all three announced in pure English, holstering the Mantanguns.

Then, the three human-sized figures each grabbed their own helmets, and removed them, revealing who they were while their bodies shrunk back to the size of Mobians while keeping the suits; Sonic was Go-On Red, Manic being Go-On Blue, and Sonia is the sole girl, Go-On Yellow.

This made the rabbit and fox gasp seeing who the three were, the latter removing his sunglasses.

"Yay!" the sibling hedgehogs cheered, giving each other a high-five while holding on to their helmets.

"Sugoi." the young rabbit said amazed, while the fox walked over, removing his glasses.

"So, the Go-Ongers are just a bunch of hedgehog siblings huh?" the fox asked. "The Sonic Underground no less."

"Wha!? Tails?!" Sonic gasped, the most surprised.

"Long time no see Sonic."

"How long were you watching?" Sonic asked as Manic and Sonia looked a bit confused.

"...Almost the whole fight," Tails answered.

"Who is this guy, bro?" Manic asked Sonic.

"Yea, I never met him before," Sonia added.

"This is Miles Prower, but call him Tails." Sonic answered.

"Miles Prower?" Sonia asked.

"Like Miles Per Hour?" Manic checked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tails responded sarcastically. "But seriously now. How did you guys obtain those powers?"

"No no no," Manic responded, placing his hand on the fox's shoulder. "That's a trade secret."

"Sonic, Manic, let's go already," Sonia replied, dragging her brothers off. "Hurry up."

The three left as Tails looked at them with a look of determination while the young rabbit just smiled giddily at them.

Later, the RV from before got on the road, and now is revealed to have the word "Go-Onger" in big red letters on the side.

And inside, the three in their civilian outfits were relaxing as Sonia was trying an omelette with the sauce Manic made earlier, and she smiled.

"Mmmm! This is good!" she gawked. "Manic, you really are so easygoing,"

"Hey, the special sauce was just correct, right?" Manic responded as he sat next to Sonia. "Hey, bro, you should eat too."

"Man! What was with Tails earlier?" Sonic sighed, as he was the one driving.

"What's he like anyway?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, you two sounded like best friends, did something happen?" Sonia added.

"...I helped him out some time ago, and we've grown to be best buds. However, as we grew up, we got into some arguments, and eventually we had to go our separate ways," Sonic sighed. "We never spoke again until today."

"Still, if you two got into a loud fight, some people curious about it will show up and blow our cover, man," Manic replied before sitting in the passenger seat, noting to how Tails sounded at the end of the conversation.

"Hmph! Man…" Sonic sighed as he stopped at a crosswalk, letting some kids on a field trip pass.

They began to walk and Sonic waved from the seat, happily. He looked near the front and remembered a time from when he and Tails were friends years ago… "Just like the good ol' days."

"At least he's still nice to kids," Manic noted of Sonic as Sonia joined them up front.

"One of his best qualities…" Sonia added.

"Did you guys say something?" Sonic asked.

"No." both replied.

* * *

Then, we turn our attention to some place that looks like a factory out on the sea, constantly churning out smoke, polluting the air. Inside this place, we find the three who somehow managed to escape the three animal-vehicles months prior.

"_**To make this stupid world ours, we must pollute it as much as possible, by contaminating the earth!" **_the golden figure snapped, stomping the ground hard enough to create a small earthquake, shocking the Shokyaku Banki (who somehow escaped in the smoke he created).

"_**And dirty the water,"**_ the most Mobian of the group added, sending steam out her pipes, which caused water to splash all over the Banki.

"_**And then pollute the air!" **_the third of these guys responded, sending some kind of green gas at the Banki, making him cough a bit. _**"How dare you disgrace us!"**_

"**Kiteneidas-sama, I deeply apologize!" **Shokyaku Banki "bowed". **"But never mind that, I think the Engines are connected with these three calling themselves the Go-Ongers!"  
**

"_**Nani?! Yogostein!" **_the monster now known as Kiteneidas responded, turning to his golden comrade.

"_**So they weren't ordinary Mobians," **_Yogostein noted.

"_**With this world's civilization, it should have taken a week to dirty it to our tastes ojaru!" **_the female groaned, pouring herself some sake as steam came out the valve next to her ear, which Yogostein took care of by turning the faucet valve on the top of her head.

"_**Calm down, Kegareshia," **_Yogostein comforted. _**"We also have a new weapon."**_

"_**Hmm?!" **_the bat-like monster gawked with a smile as Kiteneidas chuckled.

"_**The research on Bikkurium is complete,"**_ he chuckled, naming whatever it was after the Japanese term for surprise, Bikkuri. _**"Now, it's ready to live test."**_

The female one made a bit of a flirty face to the Banki and…

"_**Shokyaku Banki," **_she smiled, doing some motions that could make the monster blush if he could, but… Kegareshia just kicked the Banki in the butt, sending him into a room which Yogostein quickly sealed shut.

"_**Infusing with Bikkurium energy!" **_Kiteneidas announced, activating a switch of sorts, sending out a smoke of sorts into the chamber with the Incinerator Banki, causing it to spark with some electricity, he then walked out ready to fight the Go-Ongers a second time.

"**I'm full of power!" **the Banki shouted as Kiteneidas approached him.

"_**Ikuze, Air Polluter Bankijyu Shokyaku Banki!" **_Kiteneidas ordered as the Banki rushed out of there in a flash.

* * *

And it was really fast as the Banki was already back in town terrorizing the locals.

"**Suck this! My wonderful-smelling cloud of pollution!" **the Banki roared, sending out a huge smoke cloud that caused people to cough big-time, and even making some slow down before passing out.

* * *

A few flowers began to wilt, and then die.

"BOM BOM! BOM BOM!"

Back in the RV, Manic and Sonia had already finished eating, but Sonic was just finished when someone came in, shouting that "BOM BOM!", making Sonic choke a little as a small cream and pink machine bounced in from behind a curtain that had some checker pattern on the top and bottom while the center had the Go-Onger G.

"Big trouble!" the little machine with silver claw arms, silver antennae, and headlight eyes panicked.

"Oh what now Bomper?" Sonic asked after recovering a little.

"Another Gariak attack!" he told the team. "It's heading west on this road!" he told the team, as they ran to get the Go-Phones.

"Eh? This is the second time today," Sonia groaned.

"But we just defeated the Shokyaku Banki," Manic added as they grabbed their Go-Phones.

"Then let's go at Mach speed!" Sonic shouted.

"Okay!" Sonic's siblings nodded, rushing back to the cab of the RV.

* * *

Later, Tails looked at the city, seeing the smoke caused by the Shokyaku Banki. Just then, the rabbit girl from before showed up. She was currently wearing white gloves (common to most Mobians), an orange shirt with a separate teal skirt, a green hoodie, and orange shoes.

"Hey, aren't you the fox who talked with the Go-Ongers just a while ago?" the young rabbit asked Tails. "I wonder if working as a Go-Onger would be good?"

"Well let's get going!" Tails responded, spinning his two tails and taking off in flight, but knocking over the small car thing the rabbit was driving, while spinning his tails.

"W-Wait up!" the young rabbit responded as she recovered and used her own ears like wings to fly after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were running off on foot before finding the Shokyaku Banki in a warehouse.

"Eh? Him?!" Sonia gawked in surprise.

"It's the one from earlier!" Manic recognized, pulling out a notepad and writing something down. "I'll have to adjust the time of the operation completion."

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Sonic snapped at the Banki.

"**You guys haven't learned your lesson. This time won't go like last time. You fools should just give it up!"** the Banki yelled, firing an attack at the three, causing a mega-ton explosion to occur, causing the trio to fall to the ground as the Banki cackled in victory.

"He's stronger than before!" Manic admitted.

"If he gets stronger, then my motivation goes up!" Sonia responded.

"If one time isn't enough… Then we'll finish you off as many times as needed!" Sonic shouted as all three stood up, roaring. "MAHHA IKUZE!"

"OKAY!"

"_OKAY!"_

"CHANGE SOUL SET!" they shouted, inserting the soul into their Go-Phones like before. "Let's GO-ON!"

"_Now, when they set change soul in the Go-Phone, they're surrounded by the Fiery soul, making them grow in height, and they become Go-Ongers!"_

They did indeed grow to human height, obtaining their suits before holding the helmets above their head.

"Met On!" they shouted, placing the helmets on, making wheels on them spin and the headlights to flash.

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!" the three announced, and then they jumped into the air and spun, and they all yelled out "Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

"**It's no use! You're still going down!" **the Banki scoffed.

"We'll see about that!" Go-On Red shouted, pressing a button on his belt buckle as the the others did the same with theirs.

"Go-On Gear!"they shouted as their symbols glowed, sending out another symbol like it before forming individual weapons.

"Roadsaber!" Go-On Red shouted, brandishing a sword with a red and black hilt, but the blade was designed almost like an actual road.

"Garage Launcher!" Go-On Blue shouted next, hauling a giant gun that looked like it could be a small garage.

"Racing Bullet!" Go-On Yellow responded, holding a giant yellow toy car of sorts.

"**Nonsense!" **the Banki scoffed, firing again.

"We'll see! Saber Straight! GO-ON!" Red announced, a yellow glow going around himself, and he charged forward and attacked with the sword, sending the Banki flying back with an explosion.

"Launcher Starter! GO-ON!" Blue added, firing his weapon, sending out three shots that all hit the Banki, sending it into a wall.

"Bullet Crash! GO-ON!" Yellow finished, firing the weapon forward, crashing into the Banki at rapid speeds before somehow sending it outside, she caught it and winked, but nobody could tell, due to the fact she's wearing a helmet..

"Ikuze, minna!" Red shouted as they ran out, ready to finish off the Banki. "Highway Buster!"

"POLE POSITION!" the three announced bringing the weapons together, Red and Blue connecting theirs while Yellow placed hers in the garage. "HIGHWAY BUSTER!"

"Speedor Soul, SET!" Red announced, opening a slot in the back of the weapon before inserting the soul before closing the slot and activating a type of scope.

"TARGET LOCK!" the three shouted next as their weapon locked onto the Banki. "GO-ON!"

Then, when Red pulled the trigger, the Racing Bullet fired off, catching on fire as it sped off towards the Banki, the flames suddenly making it look like the Condor racecar.

"_I'm tearing straight through you!" _he shouted before the blast impacted onto the Banki, sending off a building before it fell to the ground, and while comically trying to get up, it's eyes closed as it fell down in defeat.

* * *

"_**Oh. He lost ojaru," **_Kegareshia noted as they witnessed this.

"_**Hmph! It's okay," **_Kiteneidas scoffed. _**"This is when the Bikkurium energy is at its maximum."**_

"_**Alright. First launch the Bandou Moths!" **_Yogostein ordered as they launched more of the frog mechs, which turned out to be moths as wings expanded and they flew off… in a HUGE SWARM!

* * *

When the Go-Ongers saw this swarm, they were in shock.

"What is that?!" Blue gawked.

It seems those giant bugs were flown by the Ugatz as some of the moths landed and were firing laser blasts, and those in the air continued that with machine gun fire, making the locals panic, scream, and run. It didn't help that the grunts were destroying the buildings in the process.

"This is the first time such big ones have showed up!" Blue gawked.

"_At last, we're needed!" _a voice spoke as the Speedor Soul literally jumped out of Red's pocket and hovered in the air, and the same went with the other souls the other Go-Ongers had.

"_Got it! Alright!" _the blue soul spoke.

"_Guts!" _the yellow soul added before they were all grabbed by their respective Go-Onger.

"_Ikuze, aibou!" _the Speedor Soul responded.

"Sending the Engine cast!" Bomper announced to the team as he pressed some buttons on a console before a red case disappeared from there and reappeared before the three Go-Ongers.

It landed on the ground, revealing the Go-Onger G on it before it opened to reveal shrunken forms of the three animal-vehicles or Engines chasing the Gariak 6 months prior.

"YOSH!" Red smirked as the trio picked up their respective colored cast. "I'm counting on you, Speedor!"

"Buson!"

"Bear RV!"

The three senshi smirked, preparing their Engine Souls.

"Ready!" they all shouted as spots on each cast opened up, revealing a slot for the soul.

"Speedor Soul Set!" Red shouted, putting the red soul into the cast he had.

"**SPEEDOR!"**

"Buson Soul Set!"

"**BUSON!"**

"Bear R Soul Set!"

"**BEAR RV!"**

The casts seemed to come alive as their tires spun, ready for action, and…

"GO!" the Go-Onger shouted, letting their engines drive off before growing to the size of mechas!

"**DORU DORU DORU/ON ON ON!/V V V!"**

"_**Wait, it's those meddling Engines from Machine World!" **_Yogostein gasped seeing the three giant vehicles.

"_**They're so presistant!" **_Kiteneidas added.

"_**So they came here too ojaru?" **_Kegareshia gawked.

The three Go-Ongers gawked at seeing the three vehicles, but theirs was more in awe than in shock.

"Come on guys, get in!" Speedor shouted.

"What an amazing aibou! Ikuze!" Red smirked.

"Hai!"

"Go-ON!" all three shouted, jumping inside of their respective Engines. "Go Phone Set!" Red announced as each Go-Onger placed their Go Phone into the steering wheels, completing them as seat belts attached to their suits.

"Ikuze you lazy Soul you!" he told Speedor.

"Like I care? Let's fly at mach speed!" Speedor exclaimed.

"Yosha!" Red smirked as they all sped off.

"Doru Doru Doru/V V V/On On On!" the Engines exclaimed, driving on the road once more.

They continued going towards the moth things, even after the moths started firing rapidly.

"Let's split up and attack!" Speedor suggested.

"Yosha!" Red smirked.

"Okay!" Blue and Yellow nodded before Speedor split off from the others shouting "Doru Doru Doru!"

Speedor zoomed around, drawing away most of the moths attention.

"Suttborn moths! Let's go at Mach speed aibou!" Speedor shouted.

"Yosh! Don't hold back!" Red responded. "Ikuze, Speedor!"

With the flick of a switch, parts of Speedor folded down to form faux wings.

"Accel Full Throttle!" Speedor shouted as he jumped into the air, revealing two arms with silver fingers?

Anyway, the launch is a success as Speedor somehow flew through the air with ease.

"I'm going to cut through you!" Speedor shouted, grabbing the moths with these arms before flying into a random billboard, destroying the moths and grunts piloting by ramming them through it somehow…

"How's that!" Speedor asked as he landed and the faux wings and arms vanished.

"We did it!" Red cheered inside just as Tails flew over and landed nearby watching the battle.

Also managing to catch up was the little rabbit, but now she was tried as her ear flapping slowed down until she landed… winded.

"Tails… you have to slow down…" the rabbit panted.

"Sorry about that, but right now we're witnesses to history," Tails replied to the rabbit, not recognizing her and not even looking at her.

The young rabbit looked confused before looking off at the battle that was going on between the Engines and moths.

"WAIT!" Buson shouted, driving by.

"I'm sorry," the young girl replied as Tails smirked seeing this.

"Manic!" Buson shouted. "More acceleration!"

"Hai hai. I'm doing that!" Manic responded, increasing the speed of Buson.

"Three should be no problem!" Bear RV figured driving up next to Buson as the moths turned a corner. "Leave it to me!"

Suddenly, many more moths appeared, much to Bear RVs shock.

"What?! Let's run, Sonia!" Bear RV panicked.

"Wait, what?" Sonia exclaimed, as they changed directions, but, getting a little too close to Tails and the rabbit.

"Move it!" Tails exclaimed pushing her out of the way, before they got hit, still not knowing who the rabbit.

"SORRY!" Yellow yelled as Bear RV sounded like she was panting running away from the moths.

"Buson, touch!" she shouted, driving past Buson, basically tagging him in as the moths above fired.

"Move move!" Blue shouted to Buson.

"Rage will wait for no one!" Buson shouted, ramming through more of the moths.

But then, some of the moths fired at a seemingly empty building, causing the debris to fall on top of Buson and Go-On Blue.

"Bear RV, ikeyou!" Yellow shouted next as she made Bear RV return to the battle.

"How persistent!" Bear RV noted before flying off the ramp of debris and then, much to the surprise of the grunts, Bear RV CHOMPED on one of the flying moths, Pac-Man style, destroying it before landing.

"Oh, sorry about almost hitting you two. Get to safety, and hurry!" Bear RV told Tails and the rabbit.

"Again, sorry!" Yellow told the two.

Then, Yellow turned Bear RV around as she and Speedor looked to where the bus lion was buried.

"Buson!" Bear RV shouted.

"Are you okay?" Speedor asked.

"GREAT!" Buson shouted, bursting through the debris like it was nothing. "I'm doing great! IKUZE! FIRE!"

"Alright!" Blue saluted, activating hidden missile launchers in Buson.

"BUSON MISSILE GO ON!" the bus shouted as it fired missiles at all the remaining aerial moths.

* * *

"_**They're getting beaten ojaru," **_Kegareshia whined.

"_**Blasted Engines!" **_Yogostein growled.

"_**The new power I prepared will be shown now!" **_Kiteneidas announced as their cameras turned to the seemingly knocked out Banki. _**"Shokyaku Banki! Preparations are done!"**_

* * *

Suddenly, the Banki's eyes opened up as if nothing happened and shot right to his feet.

"_**INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!"**_

Then, with a glow on his body, the Banki grew super tall, maybe 50 stores, surprising the Go-Ongers and Engines.

"**I'm full of power!" **the Banki cackled.

"Are you kidding me?" Red said. "Stupid Gariak! He's suddenly in serious mode!"

"Wow…" Tails said still watching.

"They're big, so maybe they can do like a gattai or something like that." the rabbit said, getting an odd glare from Tails. "What? Just a guess."

"Then we should get serious too!" Buson told the Go-Ongers and his fellow Engines.

"Let's combine our powers!" Bear RV added, really getting Tails' and the rabbit's attention.

"Ikuze!" Speedor shouted. "Engine Gattai!"

"Yosha!" Red announced.

"ENGINE GATTAI!" all six announced.

"DORU DORU DORU!" Speedor shouted first as his back half split open, letting the arms hang down, and having them make more sense to the confused writers and readers.

"V V V!" Bear RV shouted next as Speedor slid on top of her before her lower half connected to the backside.

"ON ON ON!" Buson finished as his face shifted positions before his body split, forming legs as he connected to Bear RV's underside.

"_When the 3 engines and the 3 hearts become one… the giant King of Engines appears!"_

As the form was completed, the engine block on Speedor's hood folded up, forming a robotic head.

"Engine-Oh Tune Up! GO ON!" all six shouted in unison as the robo was completed, making Tails gawk and the little rabbit giggle.

"Toldya." the rabbit told Tails.

"No comment." he replied.

* * *

"_**What?! Why do the stupid Engines have that form ojaru?!" **_Kegareshia gasped.

"_**It can't be! They have a second form?!" **_Kiteneidas gawked.

"_**When did they obtain that power?"**_ Yogostein wondered.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Red exclaimed.

"**I'll blow you Engines away like smoke!" **the Banki scoffed, churning out a large amount of the stuff, but the mecha was unfazed by some of the attacks created.

"We're not losing!" Red shouted back.

"Leave it to me!" Yellow shouted as she noticed the Banki prepare to blast something. "V Shield!"

With that, Bear RV's wheels and underside was detached from Engine-Oh's back and used as a shield to block the smoke.

"If only we could stop the smoke!" Blue groaned.

"Then all we need to do is block the pipes!" Yellow suggested.

"I'm taking that idea!" Red smirked. "Ikuze!"

With that, Engine-Oh grappled Shokyaku Banki before grabbing some of the debris on the ground like the remains of the moths, and he clogged up the Banki's pipes, stopping smoke production, but also making big bulges out of them due to the pressure.

"**You Go-Onjerks!"** the Banki exclaimed.

"Let's finish this guys!" Red shouted. "GO ON SWORD!"

With that, a soul shaped object appear out of on of Engine-Oh's legs before straightening into a sword which the mecha grabbed and prepared to use.

"You're mine!" Red smirked.

"_Last Corner_! Engine- Oh Go-On Grand Prix!" the group of three shouted as Engine-Oh charged forward with the Go On Sword, and sliced right through the Banki.

"**Even if I die… Gariak will turn this planet into a polluted one!" **the Banki roared before collapsing in defeat, and exploding as the skies cleared of the smoke.

"Go-Onger _checker flag!_" the group cheered as the Go-Ongers removed their helmets.

"We're the best!" Sonic smirked.

"Or rather the Engines are great," Sonia pointed out.

"Yea! This is our aibou-tachi's true form!" Manic added.

Later, after the Engines were somehow separated into their casts and souls again, the heroes walked back to the RV, when they heard someone walking over.

"Hello Mr. Sonic, long time no see huh?" the rabbit said.

"CREAM?! You too?!" Sonic gasped.

"Man, old friends of bro's are really popping out of the woodwork," Manic noted.

"Oh, um, sorry about almost running over you during the battle…" Sonia said sheepishly.

"It's okay, avoided being hit and I'm a-okay. I'm Cream."

Then Sonic noticed Tails walking over.

"Oh, hey Tails." Sonic said nervously.

"Good to see you too Sonic, Sonia, Manic," Tails said simply. "You guys really showed me something…"

It was then that Tails got a good look at the girl, and seeing her chocolate brown eyes and smile.

"Cream? Is that really you?" he gasped.

"You finally recognize me Tails." Cream said happily.

"Wow, you've sure grown since we last saw each-other." Tails said amazed. "Sorry if I cause you any trouble earlier Cream."

"It's okay, Tails," Cream smiled.

"So why show up now?" Sonic asked.

"You guys are quite something in battle. And I'm talking to the Engines," Tails answered, both him and Cream unaware of Bomper watching them. "But you guys still seem immature. I'll help you all out."

This part confused everyone there.

"Huh?" some of the others gawked.

"What'd you say?" Manic asked.

"I'm saying I want to be a Go-Onger," Tails answered.

"Huh?!" Manic gakwed.

"What're you saying?!" Sonia added.

"Hey, then maybe all five of us can work as a team! Cause I kinda wanna join too!" Cream added on.

"Well, I'd be all for another girl, living with these two bums can get annoying after a while." Sonia said.

"HEY!"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to join them, Cream," Tails noted. "You may have grown, but you're still young."

"Why suddenly so mean, Tails?!" Cream cried out, getting in his face.

"Now! Let's go!" Sonic responded, getting his bro and sis into the RV before driving off, with Cream attempting to stop them for a little bit.

"_This day should have commemorated the Engine's debut in the Mobian/Human world of Mobius, but this is what happened. The story about the candidates for new Go-Ongers will have to wait for next time."_

* * *

(Cue Engine Rap)

_**Engine Number 1**_

**Bucchigiri Speedoru (**Win the race, Speedor!**)**

**Aka aka aka aka aka aka (**Red red red red red red**)**

**Makka na body ni (**With a pure red body**)**

**Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru**

**Condor Soul GO!**

**Ikimasu Engine! Yuuki shinji! Unare Go On Katte Go Go! (**Living Engine! Believe in Courage! Roar Go On! Win and Go Go!**)**

**Pikapika body ni seigi no soul wo slot insert! We are right! (**Insert the soul of justice into the shining body! We are right!**)**

**Innochi no machine to yuujou de (**Friendship with Living Machine**)**

**Daji akuma wo buchinuku sa (**Burst pass the devils**)**

**Mae ni shika mienai Engine Sentai Go-Onger! (**All I can see is what's ahead of me! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**)**

**Kousoku koutei mo mada mada tarine (**I still haven't had enough high speed**)**

**Iku ze aibo wo doko made mo (**Let's go, partner, anywhere**)**

**Go on!**

* * *

GO!

Speedor: I'm Speedor! You guys who want to become Go-Ongers, it's not that easy. What you need to be a Go-Onger is…

Jikai, Grand Prix 02: Reckless Guys!

GO ON!

* * *

**KKD: And CUT! We'll, that's good for the Go-Onger side of things. What'd you think, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Such a trip down memory lane, and an old mistake from my Go-On past came back, when I first started watching, it always seemed like the characters said "Charge Soul" and not "Change Soul".**

**KKD: It's okay. I won't hold that against ya. But I will help you keep it in check. Anyway, what do you think was the best part of this chapter, and if you could, please tell the fans why you decided to bring in Cream and Tails?**

**Pikatwig: Well, my favorite part was where Tails and Cream asked to join the team, and the reason I wanted them in, well, Tails IS my favorite Sonic character, and I like to see Tails and Cream together, and being a pair on the team seemed to work, though truthfully, when you brought this up and said I could be co-writer, I did think about making them the Go-On Wings, but no. I changed my mind, anyway, did you like the team choices?**

**KKD: I know I did. Although I got a review recently saying someone thinks I have no fans because of my style of writing. And an FYI, this is so fans of either franchise can get into BOTH of them. I don't always try to write original stories, it's… kinda difficult right now to be honest. But enough about that, instead of saying farewell to Pikatwig, we have another story with him. Now before I forget, it's time for Sentai Summonings!**

**Go-Onger: I have seen OC rangers for the other Engines, so should we include rangers like these for Engines such as Carrigator and Jumbowhale?**

**Gaoranger: I decided to add more Power Animals and do something special with Chaos. But what… you'll find out. But, I will have one more Gaoranger join the team overall, but the only questions are what color should it be, what Power Animal should be his/her partner, and who exactly should the Mobain be? I do have a couple of ideas for a ranger color: green and purple/violet. If you have a suggestion of who should be this Gaoranger, please let me know and add in what Power Animal should be his/her partner.**

**Kyoryuger: Same as in the Gaoranger Sentai Summoning, who should be the partners of the Zyudenryu not yet revealed?**

**Dekaranger: Same as in Gaoranger Sentai Summoning, need someone for DekaBreak, DekaSwan, DekaBright, and DekaGold.**

**KKD: As before, please follow the format here in order to get input your characters for any characters for current Sonic Sentai or old ones.**

**Gender: **

**Name: **

**Mobian Species: **

**Physical Description: **

**Powers: **

**Normal Backstory: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Sonic Sentai Appearance: (Dekaranger, Kyoryuger, Gaoranger, or future Sonic Sentai Candidate)**

**Sonic Sentai Role: ([Insert Color] Ranger, Extra, etc.)**

**KKD: And now that that's done, please review, fav, and follow this story, fav and follow me, and don't forget to follow me on Twitter, minna-san! **

**Pikatwig: Jaa ne readers, see you in Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**


	2. Grand Prix 2

**KKD: What's up minna-san! It's me again, KKD, and this week, it's time we once again unlock our potential as we… Go ON! Right, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep! And I shall Go-On down memory lane once again.**

**KKD: Of course. Go-Onger was your first Sentai after all.**

**Pikatwig: Time for credits, and the Super Hero Time intro!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Go-Onger, Super Sentai in general, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything else we may mention in our intro, stories, or outro. They belong to Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Kamen Rider Gaim and Go-On Red stand side by side.***

**Go-On Red: Time to see what sengoku Rider has to do in modern times!**

**Gaim: And we'll also see if Tails and Cream have what it takes to be Go-Ongers!**

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Super Hero Time!**

***Gaim's blade slashes the screen. Showing a clip from the chapter of Go-Onger***

**Baron: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

***The Mantan Gun fires and shows Gaim about to henshin.***

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

***Go-On Red holds the Orange Lockseed in it's closed form, while Gaim holds Engine Soul 1.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Ready? GO!**

* * *

"_**Those Engine-yaros followed us here!" **_Yogostein growled, approaching Kegareshia and Kiteneidas.

"_**Hmph! What troublesome toys ojaru," **_Kegareshia scoffed.

"_**But I put all our Bikkurium in the BanKiJyu that's about to be born," **_Kiteneidas smirked as Kegareshia smiled.

"_**Then let me introduce my new follower," **_Kegareshia replied as a Banki that looked like it was completely made out of pipes, some of the entrances poking out of his body, while his hands looked a lot like whips, walked out of the container that charged Banki with the Bikkurium. _**"Water-polluting BanKiJyu, Pipe Banki. Contaminate the planet's beautiful water ojaru!"**_

"**Jobi Jobber! GOT IT!" **the new Banki smirked, dashing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Go-Ongers, it seemed to be another lazy day as Sonia was brushing her hair, Manic was cooking something, and Sonic was actually snoozing in his chair.

"Despite defeating Shokyaku Banki… We have no idea when the next BanKiJyu will appear," Bomper sighed as his pink cover was opened to reveal cords connecting to something that was up on the table near where the hedgehogs had their lunch.

"Well it might help to know what they want…" Sonia said, looking over to Bomper.

"The Gariak love a dirty environment," Buson's voice pointed out, as the Go-Phones were in special charging stations connected to Bomper, and emitting from the Go-Phones were holographic chibi-anime versions of the Engines.

"We had thought their race was destroyed on our sekai," Bear RV added.

"There were survivors. That's when… oh…" Speedor started until he looked up and saw Sonic was sleeping the whole time. "Oh, that punk! Hey, Sonic!"

However, Sonic just murmured in his slumber as Manic came out with some plates of dishes for breakfast.

"Sonic-nii, we did something to make the Engine's mad, wake up." Manic said, but Sonic continued to snore away. "Sonic!" Manic yelled, nudging him. Sonia sighed, and then took her Go-Phone and walked inside of the RV.

"Whatcha gonna do Sonia-chan?" Bear RV asked.

"Sonic can be a deep sleeper, so…" Sonia began, giving a smirk and grin over at Bear RV's holographic form.

She then hit the horn on the steering wheel, startling Sonic and waking him up!

"AH!" he yelled in shock, as everyone began to laugh.

"You snoozed again," Manic chuckled as he placed Sonic's breakfast before him, which consisted of tomatoes, bacon, some baguette toast, and some form of egg.

"Oh. That looks delicious!" Sonic smirked as Sonia walked back out with her Go-Phone and placed it back in its charging station before continuing her hair brushing. "It's like 'up side' before your eyes!"

"You mean 'sunnyside up?'" Manic asked as he placed the others breakfast plates down. "Well this isn't 'sunnyside up,' but rather it's 'poached egg.'"

Buson simply stopped laughing, Bear RV only giggled, while Speedor was laughing like crazy still about how Sonia woke Sonic up.

"Hey, you guys! Listen when people are talking!" Buson snapped, making his fellow Engines stop their laughing and clear their "throats."

"Sonia, you too," Bear RV added, making Sonia stop her brushing.

"Gomen, Bear R," Sonia sighed as she stopped. "So why did the Gaiark appear on this world?"

"Because you guys let them get away, right? Speedor-kun!" Sonic teased, making the Engines gawk and turn their heads to the side.

"Well…" Speedor started, but didn't want to answer when…

"BOM BOM BOM! Gaiark detected!" Bomper shouted all of a sudden, making the Engines turn around to look at their aibous.

"Oi, Sonic! Time to go!" Speedor shouted as Sonic came up and picked up his Go-Phone.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic replied as he opened to slot where the souls were inserted, making Speedor gasp.

"Nani?! What are you doing?!" Speedor panicked before his hologram vanished when Sonic pulled out the red Engine's Engine Soul, cutting the red race car off.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI Go-Onger! (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Go-Onger!)**

**3, 2, 1 LET'S GO-ONGER! GO-ON!**

_**Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**_

**Notteke Seikai (Riding feels so great!)**

**Hjaikete Mankai (Burst into full bloom!)**

**Kibou wo Charge da Mugen no energy! (Charge up your hope with infinite energy!)**

**Yabou sou na yukai(This happiness seems dangerous!)**

**Hechara Goukai (Cool and Exciting!)**

**Kinou no jibun wa overtake (Overtake your old self!)**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hitori ja nain da sono koe de (Your voice let's me know that I'm not alone)**

**SPEED UP!**

**Yuuki ga kasoku suru (Accelerate the courage!)**

**HEY! ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**Seigi no highway masshigura (Go full speed down the highway of justice!)**

**Kino no mune ni mo hibike (Let it ring in your heart too!)**

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! Go-ONGER!**

**Egao no goal wo mezasun da (Aim for the smiles as the goal!)**

**ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER! Go-On!**

* * *

**Grand Prix 02: Reckless Fellows**

Over at some type of dam, it began to bubble, and soon the Banki appeared, ready to pollute the water.

"**JOBBER! Pipe Banki! Become muddy, swampy, and boiling!" **the Pipe Banki laughed.

"Gariak!" Sonic's voice yelled, as he, Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow zoomed into the area, using the treads on their wheels for a boost of speed, and striking the Banki.

"Told you guys that's always a good move!" Go-On Red insisted. "The Go-On Boost!"

"Whatever," Go-On Blue shrugged before Go-On Red turned to the Banki.

"What are you up to?!" Go-On Red snapped.

"**So you guys came?!" **the Pipe Banki gawked.

"'BanKiJyu Pipe Banki…'" Go-On Blue muttered writing something on his notepad.

"That is a valuable source of water for everyone!" Go-On Yellow yelled.

"**JOBBER! The evil puddles that come from my pipes will dirty all water!" **the Pipe Banki boasted.

"I won't allow that!" Go-On Red snapped, he then pulled out the Mantangun, and loaded in Speedor's Engine Soul, and the other Go-Ongers did the same with their Engine Souls.

"Ikuze, aibou!" Speedor shouted.

"Okay!" Go-On Red nodded.

"It's alright!" Buson added.

"I'm counting on you!" Go-On Blue responded.

"Use your guts!" Bear RV replied.

"Leave it to me!" Go-On Yellow smiled under her helmet.

"**Don't get in my way UGATZ! IKUZE!"** the Pipe Banki yelled as the Ugatz ran forward, and the Go-Ongers rushed forward as well, Go-On Red switching the Manatangun to rod mode, while Blue and Yellow kept using it in gun mode.

Go-On Red smirked, continuing to say "Bang!" with each successful strike he made on the Ugatz, making each one explode. Blue and Yellow on the other hand continued firing blasts all around.

"**Onore!" **the Banki roared in anger.

"You're finished Banki!" Go-On Red yelled as they finished the Ugatz. "Go on!"

"**Annoying Go-Onger-yaros! You're in the way!" **the Pipe Banki roared, sending some kind of liquid shot at the trio, somehow creating an explosion before…

"Go-On Gear!" they all yelled, armed with their individual weapons.

"Road Saber! SABER STRAIGHT! Go-On!" Go-On Red shouted, slashing Pipe Banki a few times.

"Racing Bullet! BULLET CRASH! Go-On!" Go-On Yellow shouted next, making her weapon bounce hard and fast at the Banki.

"Garage Launcher! LAUNCHER STARTER! Go-On!" Blue shouted next, firing at the Banki, sending it flying backwards.

"**Jobber! That should be enough for my test!" **the Banki smirked, seeing the water source was too polluted to drink. Then noticing someone walk by.

"**Oh. Lookie over there, a little girl!"** he said about to aim his weapon over at the passerby.

"Don't you dare!" Go-On Yellow and Red yelled as Red fired the Mantangun, while Yellow rushed over to protect the girl just in case.

"**Eh, I'm gonna escape like the rushing water!"** the Banki yelled, turning into a liquid and oozing THROUGH the concrete and asphalt beneath them.

"Stupid Banki!" Red yelled, as he and Blue rushed over to Yellow.

"Is the girl okay?" Red asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Sonic. Thanks for saving me Ms. Sonia," the girl said, surprising the three with the fact of who it was.

Sonic took off his helmet in shock

"Cream? What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I live around here." she said simply.

"That's a surprise," Manic noted as he and Sonia removed their helmets.

"This leads into a Chao reserve," Cream said pointing over at the now polluted dam.

"Oh no… and the Banki got away too," Sonia groaned. "Why?"

"Should've been obvious. I'm too strong!" Sonic smirked.

"Enough jokes for once," Manic groaned. "This is serious if the dam leads to a Chao reserve. The correct thing to do would be to inform the dam off to let them know not to use this water."

Cream continued to watch the three talk for a short bit, before she pulled out something, a small pack with a single item in it. She simply didn't show it to them.

"Yosha! I'll be counting on you, Manic-nii," Sonic smirked.

"Eh? I have to do it?!" Manic gawked with a frown as Sonia handed her helmet to Sonic.

"Don't say that. Okay?" Sonia smiled as she spread Manic's lips to make him smile. "_Smile smile!"_

"I can handle that for you guys." she said. "I'm a friend of supervisor."

The three looked over at Cream, and she had a happy smile on her face. "Hey Sonia-chan, you should go with her, since the Banki knows what she looks like, she could use you as... like a witness protection thing."

Sonia nodded, and then reverted back to normal, and the two girls left.

"They'll make great friends, Sonia's all about smiling, and Cream's always peppy," Sonic said once Sonia and Cream were out of ear-shot.

"That's good," Manic nodded.

* * *

Back at the Go-Onger RV, Bomper was doing a system check of the Engine casts. He then sighed and looked up near a wall where flags of Red, Blue and Yellow's numbers are, along with two more. The first one next to Blue's flag was a green flag with a number 4 designed after a orca. The second, next to Yellow's, was a black flag with the number 5 designed after the head of a German Shepard.

"Heh, I wonder if they're lonely? Guess I'll have to find drivers, hmm, that girl rabbit and boy fox seemed interesting…" Bomper went on, not knowing someone snuck into the RV and back into the area where Bomper was; when the door opened, Bomper assumed it was the current Go-Ongers. "Welcome back. That was fast."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonia and Cream managed to inform the people at the Chao reverse not to use the water from the dam, and the two simply looked around.

"I've never seen such cuties before in my life," Sonia said aloud.

"HEY!" Bear RV's soul snapped.

"Aside from you I meant," Sonia told her aibou.

"That's what I thought!" Bear RV replied.

Both girl giggled at this, and then they walked out, Cream taking a moment to wave bye to a few of the Chaos.

"So… how'd your friend talk to you just now?" Cream asked Sonia.

"Oh," Sonia remembered, pulling out Bear RV's Engine Soul, "But it gets better." she then pulled out her Go-Phone and put the Soul in, showing Bear RV in the chibi-anime form again.

"Kawaii!" Cream said.

"Aw! Arigatou. Watashi wa Bear RV," the Engine smiled, blushing at the comment.

"I'm Cream. A potential future Go-Onger candidate," she said happily.

"I see," Bear RV smiled. "I look forward to working with you. Like Sonia said, it gets crazy with all the boys."

"Bear RV?" a new voice asked.

"Eh? I know that voice…. Birca is that you?" Bear RV asked.

"Birca?" Sonia gawked in confusion. "You never mentioned anyone by that name before."

Cream sighed, and then pulled out a small bag, and undid the rope keeping it closed, revealing another Engine Soul! This one was green with orca-styled 4 on the front.

"I found this one day as I was on my way home from a funeral…" Cream said sadly.

"Funeral?" both Sonia and Bear RV asked.

"...I used to have a friend Chao like the ones here… his name was Cheese, and we had so much fun and great times together… but then… a while back… he died," Cream replied, desperately trying to hold back her tears. "...After his funeral… I found this green thing on my way home…"

"OI! I'm no _thing_!" the voice responded, making the green Soul move in Cream's hand. "I'm an ame, a tamashi, a SOUL!" he yelled.

"Ah! Gomen!" Cream apologized.

"So… did you two used to date or something?" Sonia asked.

"EH?!" the two Souls gawked.

"What?" Sonia added.

"We never dated. We're just friends!" Birca defended.

"Okay, I was just asking." Sonia added, seeing that Cream was still on the verge of tears, not laughing one bit! "Oh, c'mon, Cream-chan, don't feel bad. _Smile smile_."

Cream wiped away her frown, and a small tear that almost fell.

"Sorry." Cream said, when Sonia came up with an idea, and removed Bear RV's Soul, and then told Cream "Can I see Birca's Soul for a moment?"

Cream gave a nervous look, and then hesitantly gave it to Sonia, who loaded it into the Go-Phone, causing a chibi-anime version of Birca to appear, revealing his green Orca-motorcycle form.

"I-Is that him?" Cream gasped.

"Appears so," Sonia replied.

"Yahoo! It's finally great to see you face-to-face, Mademoiselle Cream. Boku no wa Easygoing Dreamer, Engine Birca!" the little Orca smiled and cheered, making Cream smile in response.

"Pleased to properly meet you too, Mr. Birca," Cream smiled, with a small giggle. "I'm Cream, a potential future Go-Onger candidate." she said, doing a little pose, putting her left hand on her waist, and doing a small peace sign with her other hand.

"You'll make an amazing Go-On Green Cream!" Birca smiled. "And please, don't call me Mister, okay?"

"Oh… okay," Cream replied. "Still… I'm glad I found you now, Birca."

"Same here, Cream," Birca smiled "Okay Senorita Yellow… you can let me out now."

With that, Sonia removed Birca's Soul, handing it back to Cream.

"Before you go, Sonia… can I have your autograph?" Cream asked Sonia, taking out a small notepad and pen.

"Sure," Sonia smiled, using the pen to sign "To my friend Cream. Smile Mankai, Go-On Yellow, Sonia."

She handed it back to Cream and then waved, and left. Cream also noticed a small doodle on the same page, it showed the two being friends on one part, and the two posing as Go-Ongers on another part. This made her smile, happy that one Go-Onger is anxious for her to become one, too.

* * *

While Bomper continued to work on the casts, he didn't know the person behind him grabbed a large sack before…

"Ah? AH!" he panicked, as a sack suddenly covered him up while he was shouting "BOM BOM!"

The person who covered Bomper turned out to be Tails, who noticed the small red box with the Engine Casts in it, he grabbed it and ran out with Bomper & the casts, he then noticed something on the back as he was running. Near where the spare tire is is some faded out letters, that he and Sonic painted on when he made the RV, it was kanji that read "Friends Forever."

Tails continued to run, and he didn't happen to notice a giddy Cream pass by and see him run off.

"Ara? Tails-kun?" she said, following him.

When Tails thought he was alone, he placed Bomper on the ground and untied the bag with the little robot before removing it, making Bomper gasp when he saw Tails.

"OMAE!" Bomper gawked. "Wait…"

"_I want to become a Go-Onger too!"_

"You're the guy from before!" Bomper realized.

"Hey, you. Are you related to those giant cars from before?" Tails asked Bomper.

"Eh? You mean the Engines?" Bomper replied.

"Engines huh? Original name I suppose, I've made and done some impressive technological feats in my time, but those are beyond compare, in fact, so you are you. But you're typically surrounded by my genius." Tails said.

"Huh?" Bomper asked confused.

"I helped Sonic make the Ginjiro," Tails said.

"You did?" Bomper gawked.

"That aside, what are you supposed to be?" Tails demanded.

"I was created to be the Engines' navigator robo, Bomper," Bomper answered/introduced himself.

"If that's so, then answer my questions," Tails started. "The Go-Ongers' powers are related to those Engines, aren't they?"

"Oi! Tails-kun!" Cream yelled, rushing over to her friend, she gave him a small hug, causing him to blush.

"Oh. So both you and your girlfriend want to be Go-Ongers, am I right?" Bomper asked.

"...Something like that," Tails answered, blushing. Cream also began to blush as she stopped hugging Tails.

"Oi!" Birca's voice rang in, surprising Tails and Bomper at the same time. "Cream-chan! You never told me you had a boyfriend. You grew up on me so fast!"

"No Birca, that's not it. Tails isn't my boyfriend," Cream said aloud, then she pulled out the Soul and whispered "But I wish he was."

"Eh?! Is that… Birca's Engine Soul?!" Bomer gawked, seeing the green Soul in Cream's hands.

"Aww, what are you, you little kawaii thing?" Cream said to Bomper.

"E-Eh!? A-Ano…" Bomper responded, not wanting Cream to see him blush.

"Did you build this Tails?" Cream asked.

"No, but I was going to get some answers from him," Tails responded, pulling out a screwdriver, making Bomper gasp. "Continue explaining… Bomper."

"I'll talk. I'll talk! I'LL TALK! Just please don't disassemble me!" Bomper pleaded.

"Tails?" Cream gawked.

* * *

Back at the Ginjiro, which was what Tails revealed to be the RV's original name, Sonia, Sonic, and Manic finally arrived back.

"Bom-chan, we're back!" Sonia called out as they entered the section where Bomper was earlier, only to find the little robo wasn't there.

"So, how was your time with Cream-chan?" Manic asked.

"Oh… it was good, gave her a little autograph" Sonia answered as Sonic looked around for Bomper.

"Cute," Manic smiled.

"Seriously, though, where's Bomper? Did he go for a walk or something?" Sonic asked as Manic and Sonia joined him in his search.

"He would've told us…" Sonia said with a bit of a worried tone, forgetting to tell Sonic and Manic about Birca, and then she noticed something else wrong! "EH?! The Casts are gone too!"

"Eh?!" Manic gasped in shock. "It can't be… Gaiark were here?!"

"Probably." Sonic said, as Manic rushed over and began to type on the computer, Sonic putting in Speedor's Soul.

"What's he doing?" Speedor asked.

"I've had everyone who's ever lived here put into the computer's data bank, and put a sort of tracker, this way we can find Bomper," Sonic explained, as a small symbol representing Bomper appeared on the monitor, along with a twin-tail symbol.

"THAT YARO!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Is that…?!" Sonia gawked seeing the twin-tail symbol.

* * *

Back with Tails, he opened the case that contained the Engine Casts and pulled out Speedor's cast.

"What is this?" Tails asked, examining the Engine Cast. "They're the same shape as the Engines from before, but why are they this small? Why don't they move?"

"In this world, in order for the Egines to avoid decaying they split into the Engine Soul and the Engine Cast, without the Soul, the Cast won't move." Bomper explained, as Cream took Speedor's Cast, and pulled out Birca's Soul.

"So…" Cream began, about to put in Birca's Soul.

"DON'T! Do you wanna get squished?" Bomper said.

"No."

"Then don't put that in there," Bomper scolded, taking back the Engine Cast.

"Sorry," Cream said simply.

"How inconvenient," Tails groaned. "But how is that related to the Go-Ongers? Why don't the Engines fight by themselves? Why ally themselves with that group of hedgehogs?"

"For the Engines to return to their original form, they need a human or Mobian to set the Soul into the Cast," Bomper answered.

"Furthermore, when and Engine and a Mobian's hearts unite is when the greatest power is exhibited. The hearts harmonizing with each other is indispensable for becoming a driver. To fight and protect this sekai, this world's Mobian power is needed. However, the Mobian partners fighting with us are put in great danger, even though some have great power, great care is needed in fighting the Gaiark. That's why they are given equipment. Based on the Engine Souls as models, the Change Souls give them the power to protect themselves and fight. That's who the Go-Ongers are. And also, it would be idiotic to board the Engines without a suit on." Bomper concluded. "Do you understand now?"

"I see," Cream nodded.

With that, Bomper placed Speedor's Engine Cast back in the case and closed it.

"That's not all of my questions. There's still something I don't understand," Tails said, as he heard someone yell, and then Sonic arrived, angry!

He ran over and tried to punch Tails, just barely missing.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said casually.

"SHUT IT!" Sonic yelled, rushing Tails over, and pinning him up against the wall, making Cream gasp in horror. "What are you up to?!"

Sonia and Manic ran in, and right over to Cream and Bomper.

"Nothing." Tails replied.

"STOP WITH THE LIES! I'm sick and tired of you thinking you're better than me!" Sonic yelled.

"Um, Sonic, I don't think you're better than me! Maybe I'm better then you, I really don't care! I just want to try and keep the world safe, and you should just try to hear me out and not rush into things head on, remember the last time you did, you caused Eggman to lose that shell, and nearly caused the entire planet and everyone on it to be killed!" Tails yelled.

"You just need to listen to me and/or your team a little bit more often, you can't do everything yourself." Tails finished.

"Oh… Um, Tails. I'm sorry," Sonic said putting Tails down. "I admit, I may be a little brash and arrogant."

"A little?" Sonia, Manic, Bomper and Speedor all said in unison.

"Sorry if I acted like a jerk," Tails replied, the two shaking hands, becoming friends again.

Cream simply giggled at the team.

"So, can me and Tails become Go-Ongers now?"

* * *

"**JOBBER! My waste liquid experiment was a success!"** the Pipe Banki reported to Kegareshia and the other leaders.

"_**What a clever boy ojaru,"**_ Kagareshia smiled. _**"Then let's start by polluting this… o-ja-ru!"**_

Then, the screen in the room showed the bay area nearby where the Go-Ongers were (not knowing they were nearby).

"**Understood! JOBBER!" **the Pipe Banki smirked, his Bikkurium pumping fast through his pipes.

* * *

"Well?" Cream asked, waiting for an answer about becoming Go-Ongers.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait, Cream. Tails still stole from us, making him a thief," Manic pointed out.

"Eh?" Cream asked.

"*Cough* Hypocrite," Sonia & Buson muttered in unison.

"Ignoring that! What you, Miles "Tails" Prower have done is called larceny," Manic responded. "Under penal code 235, that's 10 years of penal servitude, as well as…"

"Hypno what now?" Cream asked about Sonia and Buson's comment, interrupting Manic.

"See Cream, a hypocrite is someone who says something, and does something else," Sonia answered. "Like here, Manic called Tails a thief, and was preaching on with the law about not stealing, but he also used to be a thief himself."

"Oh…" Cream said understanding a little bit better.

"Oi vey," Tails groaned turning to Bomper. "You see what I meant before? Why them?!"

"Eh?!" the Go-Ongers responded in confusion.

"Does it have to be them?! Can't I become a Go-Onger?!" Tails responded, nearly begging to be one.

Sonic sighed at this, being similar to when Tails was begging him to be his sidekick back when they first became friends, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Cream took the box with the Engine Casts and gave it back to them.

"I wanna become one too!" Cream said, showing the little autograph she got from Sonia, and then Birca's Soul.

"Eh?!" Sonic and Manic gawked at seeing this.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you two… Cream already found Engine Number Four's Engine Soul." Sonia stated sheepishly.

"OI! I'm Birca, remember?! Don't call me by my Engine number!" Birca responded from the Soul as Tails snatched the case with the Engine Casts back.

"I can't return these yet… not until I get all the answers!" Tails insisted.

When he was about to walk away, he felt someone else tug on the case, he turned around and saw it was Cream.

"Let go Cream, I mean it." he said, tugging at the box.

"No! What you're doing isn't right, these belong to Sonia-nee, Sonic and Manic, you let go!" Cream yelled back.

"Enough! I may be friends with Sonic again… but I'm still more qualified than them to become a Go-Onger," Tails responded, making the three Go-Ongers confused. "Let go Cream!"

"No!"

Both continued this tug of war with the case.

"Go amigo go!" Birca yelled, cheering Cream on until…

"BOM BOM BOM!" Bomper shouted, his eyes flashing red and his antennae spinning. "Gaiark detected! The location is Shin Daiba!"

* * *

"**INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!"** the Pipe Banki yelled as he grew giant, spreading his toxic waste all around.

* * *

"Wait… if that water becomes polluted, then if the water cycle goes as I learned… we would have acid rain, and no more drinkable water!" Cream exclaimed.

"We have to hurry then. Isn't Shin Daiba nearby?" Sonia responded.

"Don't you two move from here!" Manic added.

"We'll be back at Mach speed!" Sonic told Tails.

"Good luck, Sonia-nee." Cream said.

The three Go-Ongers then pulled out the Change Souls, and henshined into action, and by doing the Go-On Boost, zoomed off in an instant.

"... Why?" Tails asked Cream.

"Why what?"

"Why do you call Sonic's sister that?"

* * *

"**The sea is vast and dirty! Let the waves be full of garbage!" **Pipe Banki laughed, polluting the water with his toxic waste. **"Soon they're won't be any water at all, and the planet will die! Thank you water cycle."**

At that point, the Go-Ongers arrived, stopping with a screech, and gawking at how big the Banki was already.

"He's already in giant form!" Blue gawked.

"Forget about that, Cream was right about that water loop thing?" Red asked.

"Water cycle," Yellow corrected.

"Anyway, we'll still defeat them at Mach speed, no matter how many times they come!" Red smirked.

"But right now we don't have the Engine Casts," Yellow reminded. "Which means we can't fight with Engine-Oh."

Seeing this from their base, Kegareshia smirked as she turned her gaze to the Pipe Banki.

"_**Pipe Banki. Exterminate the Go-Ongers, and quickly dirty the sea, ojaru," **_she ordered.

"**I won't lose to you this time Go-Losers!"** the Banki yelled, jumping onto land.

"Let's try using the Highway Buster," Red suggested.

"Pole Position!" they shouted, forming the giant cannon. "HIGHWAY BUSTER!"

"Ole! Let me go!" a voice shouted, Yellow then pulled out Birca's Soul.

"When'd you bring him along?" Red gawked.

"Guess Cream slipped him over to me before we left," Yellow shrugged.

"Well we can either use him, or the Buson Soul," Blue suggested.

"Nah! Let's try Birca," Red figured. "It'll be nice to be prepared for his skill on the Sentai."

"Maybe next time aibou," Blue told Buson.

"I suppose," Buson sighed as Yellow inserted Birca's Soul into the slot.

"Birca Soul, Set!"

"This is all aldente!" Birca smiled as the scope lifted up.

"TARGET LOCK!"

"Bir Birca! Ready to go, mon ami!" Birca added, ready to launch.

"Highway Buster, FIRE! GO-ON!"

"OLE! OLE! OLE!" Birca yelled as the Go-Ongers fired away.

As they continued to fire, Tails, Cream, and Bomper arrived on the scene, Tails still holding the case with the Engine Casts.

"That's kinda reckless…" Cream said worried.

"Even by Sonic standards," Tails added.

"HEY!" Red yelled.

"They were alway reckless," Bomper sighed as the Go-Ongers continued to fire away, recalling when he first met them. "They were a racing team…" he began to remember that day…

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_Sometime ago, Sonic was a racecar driver, and he was currently driving around the track, staying far ahead of the other racers._

"Sonic was a racer," _Bomper recalled during the flashback before we turn our gaze to the pit stop where Manic was sitting there in a dirtied outfit, showing he was the mechanic._

"Manic was a mechanic for Sonic's crew," _Bomper added before we seeing Sonia acting as a cheerleader, her outfit being custom made, it was blue and red that covered up her upperbody, save for her arms, a short skirt, blue shoes, along with blue and red pompoms. She noticed a camera on their pit, and she winked at the camera._

"And Sonia was the cheerleader of the group," _Bomper continued as the camera panned back to seeing Sonic racing._

"Everyone was living a normal life… as normal as one for those three can get… until that day…" _Bomper recalled as Sonic finally pulled into the pit stop._

"_Nice job Sonic!" Manic complimented, as they refueld Sonic's car, and soon he was back out in the race. Manic sighed. _

"_Us working together, first time in a while. Just wish that we'd get as much respect as Sonic does…" he trailed off frowning. _

"_Come on Manic. Smile, smile!" Sonia told him. Manic gave her a simple look, she walked over to the end of their pit stop area._

"_Why do you think I do this." she said, and as Manic was about to answer she added "On second thought, don't answer that question. Anyway, it's to make all of these people smile, I may have stopped being an idol, but that doesn't mean I can't still make people happy."_

_Manic smiled, "Pretty cool Sonia." he said, but he pronounced it "Sun-ya" not "Son-ya" by mistake. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Nothing." he said, as they saw Sonic zoom into first and win the race! _

"_Way to go Sonic!" they both yelled. _

_Then all of a sudden…_

_There were sudden laser blasts hitting the track, making Sonic screech his car to a stop before hopping out of his car and removing his helmet._

"_Great. Ol' Egg-for-brains is back… even after that thing with the Deadly Six," Sonic groaned before seeing the grunts firing guns weren't anything his arch-nemesis would create. "On second thought, I don't think these guys work for Baldy McNosehair."_

_People began to panic and run, while Sonia and Manic hurried over to their brother. _

"_Let me guess, Eggbutt is back?" Manic asked._

"_You tell me. Do those things look like Eggman built them? I don't think I've ever seen such a sloppy job," Sonic responded. "You and Sonia help get the people to safety, I'll distract them before we can take them all down."_

"_Okay!" Sonia and Manic responded as Sonic used his natural skills to attack the grunts that they'd eventually know as Ugatz while Sonia and Manic ushered the people out the gate to safety._

_Unknown to anyone, Bomper was watching from nearby, witnessing Sonic, Manic, and Sonia do what they can to fight the Ugatz and protect the innocent. It wasn't long before the trio of siblings reunited._

"_Should we pull out the ol' instruments, guys?" Manic asked._

"_You know it," Sonia smirked as their medallions glowed and transformed into their different instruments._

_Manic's medallion turned into a large gold and silver drumset that he used to fire lasers and make the ground split under the Ugatz._

_Sonia's medallion became a keytar (a keyboard held like a guitar) that she also used to fire lasers at the Ugatz, and Sonic followed suit with his medallion turned guitar (this having two neck, the body of it being shaped like his head, and the whole thing being colored purple, yellow, and red) that also fired lasers._

_Things seemed to go in their favor before the Ugatz fired at the instruments, somehow damaging them enough in those forms to force them back into the medallion forms, slightly charred due to the damage._

"_We're in big trouble," Manic gulped as the Ugatz fired at the trio of siblings, making the three flinch in fear of death._

"_BOM BOM!" Bomper shouted, his eyes flashing before…_

_The trio of siblings gawked, finding themselves in an area of light._

"_Are we… dead?" Manic gawked as Sonia looked around in amazement._

"_Heaven sure is pretty," Sonia admitted._

"_Then… are those angels?" Sonic gawked, pointing to Bomper and images of Speedor, Buson, and Bear RV._

"_Hey, minna," Bomper replied as his front opened, and a compartment inside him opened, revealing the Go-Phones. "I want you to become heroes."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I gave them the Go-Phones because they stayed and fought until what looked like the end." Bomper concluded. "Those three were originally heroes, so it's only natural they become heroes anew."

Soon a few Ugatz surrounded them, Tails ran over and did a few tail spin attacks, and even Spin Dashing into them. Cream on the other hand had a bit of a different fighting style, doing a few cartwheels, and using mostly kicking moves.

"Tails is brave and confident. Cream is kind and hopeful," Bomper said to himself.

"You two…" Bomper said again, "I have a request for you two."

The Banki fired another blast at the Go-Ongers, knocking their helmets clean off, and sending Birca's Soul back over to Cream.

"L-Lo siento, Cream-chan… I tried," Birca groaned as Cream gave a confident smile at him, and showed him something "EH?!"

"Let's do it to it Cream!" Tails said, showing her his free hand.

She takes it, and they rush in together with Tails still holding the case with the Engine Casts, he tossed it over to the others, and the Pipe Banki unleashed an attack at the two.

"No…" Blue muttered.

"Cream-chan..." Yellow said scared.

"TAILS! CREAM!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You mean… Black and Green?!" Bomper's voice yelled, as two Go-Ongers appeared from the smoke!

"Eh?! They actually became Go-Ongers?!" Red gawked as the original three picked up their helmets and they witnessed the new Go-Ongers approach them.

"_Right before the explosion…" _Speedor narrated as we see Cream and Tails had Change Souls similar to Sonic-tachi, only the color of the front was green instead of blue.

"Change Soul, SET!" the two yelled, Tails Spin Dashing under the shot, and Cream pulling off some amazing cheerleader-eqse moves over it as well. "Let's Go On!"

"_Those two used the Shift Changers, those golden and black devices on their wrists, from Bomper to transform into Go-Ongers!" _Speedor finished as we see Cream gain a green Go-Onger suit like Yellow's (skirt and all), but the tires and belt on her suit were a golden yellow with different treads, and the number on her chest was the orca 4 from Birca's Soul.

Also, Tails received a black Go-Onger suit like Red and Blue's, but like Cream, his belt and tires with golden yellow and had different treads, with the number on his chest being that of the German Shepard 5.

Then, helmets based off the animals with wheels by the ears appeared above them before they grabbed them.

"Met On!" they shouted, putting the helmets on.

Back in the present, the new Go-On Green and Black approached the original trio, who had put their helmets back on by that point. Red also held the Cast Box, and smiled.

"Well, you two did it!" he said.

"Wait to go Cream-chan!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Arigato Sonia-nee," Green replied. "But before you go into battle, there's still something we have to do…"

"Oh yeah!" Red, Blue, Yellow and Black agreed, all of them getting into position, in the same order and colors as the flags back in the Ginjiro.

"Mahha Zenkai! Go-On Red!" Red shouted first.

"Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue!" Blue added next.

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!" Yellow smiled under her helmet.

"Doki Doki Yukai! Go-On Green!" Green shouted, striking her new pose for the first time, winking under her helmet.

"Dash Goukai! Go-On Black!" Black finished off, executing his own pose before the five prepared to finish the roll call.

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!" the five announced, and then they jumped into the air and spun, and they all yelled out "Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

* * *

"Go ahead you three," Black smirked as Red, Blue, and Yellow opened the cast case and grabbed their aibous casts.

"Speedor!" "DORU, DORU, DORU!"

"Buson!" "ON, ON ON!"

"Bear RV!" "V, V, V!"

The three Go-Ongers placed the Souls within their respective casts before…

"_When the Engine Souls are set in the Engine Cast… In our original forms, it would take us only ten minutes to go flying!"_

"Go!" the three shouted as the Engines returned to their normal sizes.

"AW~! I want my cast too…" Birca whined.

"Quiet." Green said, putting the Soul into the Shift Changer.

"WOW! So that's what my amiga looks like it's a dream, with Green, the cutie Cream!" Birca added.

"Impressive," Black noted. "I didn't think they could do that."

Meanwhile, Red, Blue, and Yellow boarded their aibou Engines.

"Go-Phone Set!" they shouted before…

"ENGINE GATTAI!"

"DORU DORU DORU!"

"ON ON ON!"

"V V V!"

"_When three souls and three hearts come together the king of Engines appears!"_

"Engine-Oh, Tune Up! GO-ON!"

Birca simply looked up at Engine-Oh and then yelled "Oh come on! I wanna gattai too!"

Green sighed at this.

"I really hope my aibou isn't this winny." Black said.

"**There you are, Engine-Oh!" **the Pipe Banki responded. **"It'll be easier to beat a bigger enemy! JOBBER!"**

With that, the Pipe Banki spewed out the toxic waste from the pipe in it's chest.

"V SHIELD!" Yellow shouted, as the mecha summoned the shield before it was held out, protecting them from the toxic sludge.

"That won't work!" Red scoffed.

The Pipe Banki then used some type of vine attack, that went behind Engine-Oh, the trio not seeing it.

"Ikuze, Blue!" Red told his bro.

"Go-On Sword!" Blue shouted.

"Minna-san! Look out, behind you!" Birca yelled before the Pipe Banki made Engine-Oh trip backwards, breaking apart a bridge that was behind it.

"Talk about a poorly placed bridge," Black said, as they rushed over to try and help the people and Mobians before anyone could get hurt.

Also at that moment, Engine-Oh got back on it's feet, allowing the people to drive across.

"Here's your chance. Hurry, minna!" Red shouted as the cars that were too far ahead on the bridge to go back zoomed across Speedor's hood and went to the other side.

Unfortunately, this made the mecha an easy target for the Banki. Black and Green managed to get up to the area where the bridge is, just as Engine-Oh had no choice but to move away, a car not getting across in time. Engine-Oh used the bridge to its advantage, locking the Pipe Banki in place as Green and Black helped the mother and child in the car to safety.

"Guys!" Blue yelled, as they noticed the two people were out of harm's way.

"Alright, time to give it our all!" Red smirked.

"Engine-Oh, Go-On Grand Prix!"

The mecha then sliced through the Banki with ease.

"**Jobber! Even if I die… the seeds of the Gaiark have been planted in this world!"** the Pipe Banki yelled.

With that, the Banki fell in defeat with a huge explosion, clearing all the water of any waste.

"Go-Onger! _Checker Flag!"_ the three inside of Engine-Oh yelled.

* * *

_**"ONORE!" **_Kegareshia groaned, gulping down some sake again.

She turned around annoyed, and tossed the sake right to the ground, it flying right past the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mother and child thanked Go-On Green & Black for saving them, the boy holding a little notebook as he walked away.

"Thank goodness…." Black said simply.

"Hai," Green agreed.

Red, Blue and Yellow then jumped out of Engine-Oh, took off their helmets and walked over to Black and Green, also helmetless.

"Hey, Sonia-nee, guess what. I just signed my first autograph!" Cream said happily.

"Good for you," Sonia smiled.

"MINNA!" they heard Bomper call out as the original trio rushed over to greet him again.

Sonic then high-fived Tails happily.

* * *

That night as Manic prepared dinner, Sonic and Tails were in the back, repainting "Friends Forever" on it.

"Good to have you back Tails."

"Good to be back Sonic."

"Just to be sure, we will be Friends Forever this time, right?" Sonic checked.

"Hai." Tails replied, bringing a bag inside the Ginjiro.

"So, where do I put this?" he asked.

"I'll show you, then we'll need to get you fitted for your new uniform," Sonic answered, leading Tails in.

Manic simply smiled as Sonic and Tails walked over to the front, and Tails hooked up a device to the front.

"What's that for, bud?" Sonic asked.

"I thought putting the Miles Electric up here could have some form of advantage to it." Tails replied.

"Nice."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back were the two Go-On Girls, with Sonia finishing up measurements for Cream's new uniform.

"Alright, it'll look really cute on you Cream." Sonia said.

"She's right amiga!" Birca added, his hologram coming from a new charge station for her Shift Changer, right next to the other three Engines.

"Arigato Sonia-nee." Cream replied.

"Sonia-née?" Speedor & Buson questioned.

"Oh, that's right. We forgot to ask why you call Sonia that," Bear RV recalled.

"Well... I look up to you, Sonia-nee," Cream answered.

"First it was because of your music & idol career. Your music always spoke to me, and your fashion sense grabbed my attention. I was kinda sad when you quit, but when I found out you were working with your brothers, I watched every race, simple because it was you." Cream continued.

"Wow!" the Engines gawked.

"I look up to you, like an older sister," Cream concluded.

"That's really nice," Sonia smiled. "Now that you're on the same team as me, I'll be more than happy to have you as my little sister."

"You mean it?!" Cream asked.

"Of course I do," Sonia answered.

Cream then gave Sonia a hug, after that, Cream was joyful, and did a few cartwheels, and even did a cheerleader like pose after that.

"Wow! That was perfect, Mademoiselle," Birca smiled.

"Thanks. I took cheerleading lessons, and it was really fun!" Cream said.

"DINNER'S READY!" Manic called out.

* * *

The two girls walked over and saw that dinner was set outside.

"Nice set up, Manic-nii," Sonia complimented.

"I just set it up, the real beauty in it, comes from up there." Manic said, pointing at the sky, it was a beautiful starry night, the moon was a waxing crescent.

"It's so pretty." Cream said.

"The perfect backdrop for our first meal as five!" Sonic said, Tails then took the seat next to Sonic, while Cream sat in between Tails and Sonia.

After they finished eating they take a moment to look at the sky.

"Bom Bom!" Bomper said happily. "Let's take a picture for this momentum!" Bomper held a camera, he placed it on a timer and went over near the five. "Everyone say… Go-On!"

"Go-On!" they smiled as the camera flashed, taking the picture.

_"New Go-Onger members are born! Those two are great friends to our aibous, but their stories will have to continue next time!"_

* * *

(Cue Engine Rap)

_**Engine Number 1**_

**Bucchigiri Speedoru (**Win the race, Speedor!**)**

**Aka aka aka aka aka aka (**Red red red red red red**)**

**Makka na body ni (**With a pure red body**)**

**Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru**

**Condor Soul GO!**

**Ikimasu Engine! Yuuki shinji! Unare Go On Katte Go Go! (**Living Engine! Believe in Courage! Roar Go On! Win and Go Go!**)**

**Pikapika body ni seigi no soul wo slot insert! We are right! (**Insert the soul of justice into the shining body! We are right!**)**

**Innochi no machine to yuujou de (**Friendship with Living Machine**)**

**Daji akuma wo buchinuku sa (**Burst pass the devils**)**

**Mae ni shika mienai Engine Sentai Go-Onger! (**All I can see is what's ahead of me! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**)**

**Kousoku koutei mo mada mada tarine (**I still haven't had enough high speed**)**

**Iku ze aibo wo doko made mo (**Let's go, partner, anywhere**)**

**Go on!**

* * *

GO!

Birca: Ore wa, Birca! But you all probably knew that already. Now that madmislouse Cream and amigo Tails are Go-Ongers, what'll occur next! Ai, what did that Banki do to the others! Looks like it's up to me and Cream!

Jikai, Grand Prix 03: Green Dream! It's all on you Cream!

GO ON!

* * *

**KKD: Yep. For those of you who don't know from that title Birca told us, next time will be an original Grand Prix! Right, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep. It'll be more or less focused on Cream. So, what'd you think to some of the changes to this Grand Prix?**

**KKD: I like them. To be honest, I haven't seen Go-Ongers that much, mostly clips, but thanks to you, I can tell the show and this story are turning out great! Or should I say, aldente?**

**Pikatwig: I'm assuming that means great in... Spanish?**

**KKD: No! Dude, Birca says that now and again meaning okay or just right. ...It's Italian!**

**Pikatwig: Oh. Okay, just didn't know. Anyway, what do you think of Cream being Go-On Green and Tails being Go-On Black?**

**KKD: It's really great seeing a friend of Sonic's in this type of scenario where they **

**got into a quarrel before rejoining on the same team in terms of Tails. As for Cream… I find that very cute, especially seeing as my Sonic Sentai now has a story that has a female Green senshi. I mean, first it was Rouge as Black in Kyoryuger, then it was Mina as Red in Gaoranger, now this. I feel like I'm breaking lots of ground like this, but this idea was only possible thanks to your suggestions, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: What do you think of Cream seeing Sonia like an older sister?**

**KKD: Again, very cute. Very rare do I find something like that in anything Sentai related. Now, is there anything specific you wish to mention before I set up the Sentai Summonings?**

**Pikatwig: Next time will be an original Lock and an original GP. It matches up. Ha ha.**

**KKD: Yep, we'll remind you guys in Mega Kamen Rider Gaim, but until then, it's time for Sentai Summoning!**

**Go-Onger: Change in plans. We won't use original Go-Ongers for guys like Carrigator and Jumbowhale, but if you think we should add ranger(s) for the dino train Engines, or if there's a new gimmick from the games you wish for me to include, then let me know.**

**Gaoranger: We'll definitely use 100 Power Animals total, but we still need help. Which Power Animal deserves one new ranger, and what color should it be; it can be a Power Animal seen in Gaoranger/Wild Force, or it can be one only seen in a list online.**

**Kyoryuger: Still looking for OCs or character suggestions for this show. If you wish to throw one in, let me know.**

**Dekaranger: And again, no news on DekaBreak, DekaBright, DekaSwan, or DekaGold. Please send in who you think should be one of these senshi.**

**KKD: As usual, the format is right down here for you to follow if you wish to have your OCs in one of these Sentai Stories.**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Mobian Species:**

**Physical Description:**

**Powers:**

**Normal Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Sonic Sentai Appearance: (Dekaranger, Kyoryuger, Gaoranger, or future Sonic Sentai Candidate)**

**Sonic Sentai Role: ([Insert Color] Ranger, Extra, etc.)**

**KKD: And with that, this story comes to a close, so don't forget to review, fav, & follow this story, fav & follow me here, as well as follow me on Twitter for more Update Sunday Madness. Aibou, care to lead us off to the next lock?**

**Pikatwig: Jaa ne.**


	3. Grand Prix 3

_**KKD: Before I start, I'd like to inform you guys that I am updating these two stories twice this week due to the lack of an update last Sunday, and my cannot update the same story(s) two weeks in a row rule. Understand? Good, and now, we start the story as it was supposed to be started.**_

* * *

**KKD: And here we are for Grand Prix 3. I hope you're ready to Go-On!**

**Pikatwig: Hai, and today, it's an original Grand Prix!**

**KKD: That means you'll get a taste of what we have in store to add on to Go-Onger and Gaim.**

**Pikatwig: It'll be focused on Cream. Where my mind kinda came up with the idea… I'll tell you after the Prix. And also, the Engine Rap for this chapter, don't expect it to be Speedor's. Heh heh!**

**KKD: Seeing who spoke last chapter, I feel we'll be skipping a couple numbers.**

**Pikatwig: Roll the disclaimers aibou! I wanna Go-On!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We own nothing in this story except the idea to combine the franchises as well as the plot. The rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Kamen Rider Gaim and Go-On Red stand side by side.***

**Go-On Red: A new Kamen Rider appears, I wonder who she is! I wonder if she's cute.**

**Gaim: Dude! Anyway, wait… what did that Banki do to you and the others? Looks like it's all up to Cream!**

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Super Hero Time!**

***Gaim's blade slashes the screen. Showing a clip from the chapter of Go-Onger***

**Baron: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

***The Mantan Gun fires and shows Gaim about to henshin.***

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

***Go-On Red holds the Orange Lockseed in it's closed form, while Gaim holds Engine Soul 1.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Ready? GO!**

* * *

Over at the Gariak's base, a new Banki was being created, finally it walked out ready to for action! This Banki seemed to have a primary body that looked like a block resembling an air conditioner unit with a dial on his stomach, his left limbs looked like molten lava while his right limbs looked like ice.

"**Climatiseur Banki!"** it yelled.

"_**So, what is this one supposed to do?"**_ Kegareshia asked.

"_**This one is special, despite it's looks it has a special power! Bring in some Ugatz!" **_Kiteneidas ordered as some of the grunts entered. _**"Show them what you can do!"**_

"**HAI! Old Hot Air!"** the Banki yelled, turning the dial to hot, and aiming it at one Ugatz, causing it to age rapidly, rusting up!

"_**Oh…"**_ the other two Ministers said intrigued.

"**Now for, Cold Child Air!"** the Banki announced, switching the dial to cold, aiming it at the other Ugatz, causing it to turn smaller and smaller and then BOOM, it was nothing but a few nuts and bolts.

"_**Interesting. But how will this help us?" **_Yogostein asked.

"_**After it uses its powers it'll release smoke from it's back, polluting the air, so the more of it's power it uses, the more smoke it'll release! Best of all, if we can do it on the Go-Ongers, it'll have double the effect!" **_Kiteneidas smirked.

"_**Very impressive ojaru," **_Kegareshia admitted.

"**Go-On who now?"** Climatiseur asked.

"_**You'll know them; they tend to announce who they are after transforming," **_Kiteneidas answered. _**"But for now, get out there and pollute the air, Climatiseur Banki!"**_

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI Go-Onger! (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Go-Onger!)**

**3, 2, 1 LET'S GO-ONGER! GO-ON!**

_**Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**_

**Notteke Seikai (Riding feels so great!)**

**Hjaikete Mankai (Burst into full bloom!)**

**Kibou wo Charge da Mugen no energy! (Charge up your hope with infinite energy!)**

**Yabou sou na yukai (This happiness seems dangerous!)**

**Hechara Goukai (Cool and Exciting!)**

**Kinou no jibun wa overtake (Overtake your old self!)**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hitori ja nain da sono koe de (Your voice let's me know that I'm not alone)**

**SPEED UP!**

**Yuuki ga kasoku suru (Accelerate the courage!)**

**HEY! ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**Seigi no highway masshigura (Go full speed down the highway of justice!)**

**Kino no mune ni mo hibike (Let it ring in your heart too!)**

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! Go-ONGER!**

**Egao no goal wo mezasun da (Aim for the smiles as the goal!)**

**ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER! Go-On!**

* * *

**Grand Prix 3: Green Dream! It's All On You Cream!**

"_Hola amigos! I'm Engine Birca here, and today, Tails and senorita Cream are moving into the Ginjiro!_" Birca narrated.

Tails then walked in with a small duffle bag, now in full Go-Onger uniform. His uniform was mostly black and gray, with golden outlines to separate the text from the rest of his uniform, which said "Gunpherd", "Go-On Black", "Dash Dynamic", and "Chaser Tails."

"So, do I look cool in this?" Tails asked the others.

"You look great, pal," Sonic nodded.

"So did you pack light like we asked?" Manic said approaching Tails.

"Yep. Just the essentials," Tails nodded as he took his duffel bag and plopped it in Manic's arms, making him fall straight to the ground.

"What's in here?!" he demanded to know as Tails opened it up.

It showed some detective DVDs, a few books, some spare clothing, a sketchbook, and what looked like some type of RC Vehicle.

"Man… these things weigh a ton," Manic grunted. "You call this light?"

"No. I call you weak if you couldn't hold any of that up," Tails teased, making Sonic and Sonia chuckle/giggle before Sonic recognized something in the bag.

"Hey wait… isn't that?" Sonic gawked, seeing the RC Vehicle.

"The Stealth Jet 1," Tails said showing it off.

"What?" Manic asked.

"A little device I created; Sonic and I used about last year during our last battle with Eggman," Tails answered.

"Okay, why'd you bring it here?" Manic asked.

"Memory's sake," Tails replied.

"I really think I outdid myself with Tails and Cream's uniforms, what do you all think?" Sonia asked the others.

"They're very nice," Sonic admitted.

"Speaking of Cream, where is she?" Manic asked.

"She's still at her home packing up. I did tell her to pack lightly, I wonder what's keeping her?" Sonia pondered.

* * *

Speaking of the rabbit, she was currently in her room, which was painted a light shade of purple, she looked around trying to figure out what to bring with her, she did pack a few clothing changes, and aside from that had some trouble thinking of what to pack.

"Hmm…" Cream said pondering, now wearing a Go-Onger uniform, reading "Birca", "Go-On Green", "Doki Doki Delight", and "Vagabond Cream". She liked the outfit, and then saw the parts of her room that were green, or rather a teal color, because of her favorite movie character, which she packed the DVD in her bag.

She then looked up at one of her bedroom wall's and took down a poster of Sonia from a contest she won and packed it in a bag.

"You okay, amiga?" Birca's voice asked Cream.

"Hai, just having some trouble thinking of what to bring with me," Cream answered.

Birca then began to ponder a little, looking around Cream's room.

"How about that book over by the DVD rack?" Birca asked, Cream walked over to where Birca pointed and found the book in question, "One Sweet Race."

"Yeah, good idea Birca." Cream replied. "You know, when I was younger, I used to be teased about the fact I lived in America for most of my life when I moved back here. The other kids used to tease me…" Cream told Birca.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_Years ago, a much younger Cream was walking around in school, but all the students around her teased her about living in America most of her life._

"_What's wrong? No speak Japanese?" one girl mocked._

"_Baka kiddy!" one boy said._

_After a couple kids mocked her, Cream saw three girls in particular, a hedgehog who had silver quills along with a violet fox and a pink fox. Cream shuddered knowing who those three were. _

"_Um, hi Hana, Rui, Fabia," Cream said to the girls. _

_The hedgehog, Fabia, walked up to Cream. _

"_Urusei! Oh I'm sorry, I don't come with subtitles for you!" Fabia stated._

"_..." Cream was silent, her mom told her people may not really understand her due to her being "unique" and all that._

"_You need us to bring you a translator?" one of the foxes, Rui, teased._

"_Ano…" Cream said, showing she knew some basic Japanese._

"_Oh, so she knows a little Japanese. I didn't think those dubs you watched would teach you anything like that," Hana added._

"_Just leave me alone…" Cream told them trying to walk away, Fabia snapping her fingers, while Rui and Hana stood in front of her._

"_You're not going anywhere," Fabia smirked._

"_Why?" Cream asked scared._

"_We're not done with you, little miss western!" Rui said._

"_You're gonna get a big… something… for thinking you're better than us," Hana added._

"_I don't think I'm better then you, please move." Cream asked._

"_No chance. Get 'er, girls," Fabia smirked. Then the two foxes moved in on Cream, trapping her, while Fabia walked forward and began to tug on Cream's ears! _

"_Let me go!" Cream begged._

"_Not a chance!" Rui smirked as she and Hana began to kick Cream, until…_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" a male voice snapped. _

_The three girls then saw someone standing there, and then left. _

"_Are you okay kid?" he asked._

"_...I think so," Cream whimpered, rubbing her ears. _

_She then looked at the boy, brown eyes locking onto blue eyes. _

"_I'm gonna be your guide around the school. My name's Miles Prower, but call me Tails," he told Cream. _

"_My name's Cream," Cream smiled._

(End flashback.)

* * *

"The only good thing to come out of that day, was it was when I first met Tails and I began to crush on him," Cream told Birca.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Birca asked.

"NO! I already told you that's not the case!"

"Kidding amiga," Birca replied.

"Oh… sorry about yelling at you," Cream replied.

She then floated up and then took down a few items she got while living in America, being Powerpuff themed, being a small throw (a type of blanket) a picture signed by Tara Strong, and a box set of the show.

"What're these?" Birca asked.

"A few items I got when I lived in America. Specifically items based off a show I used to watch called the _Powerpuff Girls_. It was a really good show," Cream explained to Birca.

"Wow! That's impressive," Birca smiled. Cream then finished packing her stuff in a suitcase and then she took out Birca's Soul. "Um, there's something else I have to do before I go… I'll get you in a moment Birca."

"Okay!"

Cream then walked into another part of the house and found a small door, she inhaled then exhaled and opened the door.

"Hi mom…" Cream began nervously. "I'm... gonna be gone for a while; ...I'm going with some friends of mine on a trip… so… I'll let you know when I'm back. Okay?"

"Okay, dear," Cream's mom smiled. "Have a good time."

Cream then walked back to her room and picked up Birca's Soul and then tried to wheel her suitcase, but it was kinda heavy.

"This may take a while…" Cream said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby mall, the new Banki was laughing as he was already doing his thing against the locals, turning random citizens into senior citizens or little kids, around five or six.

"**Climatiseur Banki! Get your ages changed so I can pollute your air!"** the Banki cackled.

* * *

"BOM BOM BOM BOM!" the four Go-Ongers heard Bomper shout as the little robot hopped outside.

"Gaiark attack nearby!" Bomper exclaimed as the team grabbed their Go-Phones, while Tails grabbed his Shift Changer.

"What about Cream?" Sonia asked.

"There's no time!" Manic replied.

"We gotta move, little buddy," Sonic responded as they packed up their stuff and got the Ginjiro moving.

* * *

"**Eh?"** the Banki asked as the Go-Ongers arrived!

"Hold it right there Banki!" Sonic yelled, pulling out the Change Soul.

"**Um.. who are you guys?"**

"_**Are you sure this is a good idea ojaru?"**_ Kegareshia asked Kiteneidas.

"_**Hai, he'll turn them into little kids, their gear will simply be to heavy for them to lift! Plus, whoever gets hit by the attack, will lose some memory!"**_

"Change Soul, SET! Let's Go-On!"

With that, the four transformed at once.

"MET ON!"

"**So… are you the Go-Ongers?"** Climatiseur Banki asked.

"DUH!" Black yelled.

"Let's make this guy go down fast! Go-On Gear!" Red yelled as the four summoned their gear. "Road Saber!"

"**And now! Cold Child Air!" **Climatiseur Banki yelled, turning the dial to cold, and then hitting the Go-Ongers with it.

They were stunned at first by how cold they were, but then… their arms began to wobble, struggling to hold their weapons!

"Sonic, what's going on?!" Speedor asked.

"Sword heavy," Red grunted, his voice sounding like a child's all of a sudden.

The Go-Ongers dropped their weapons, and their suits started to fail them, and they began to shrink in size.

"Sonia-chan!" Bear RV yelled concerned.

"Manic!" Bus-on gasped, also concerned for Manic.

Finally all of the Go-Ongers were back to normal and really small. They now almost looked chibi, with larger heads and eyes compared to their smaller bodies. They were all now wearing different clothing… for some odd reason.

"What happened?!" Speedor gasped. "Sonic, are you okay?"

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged, simply wearing a red t-shirt, sneakers, and socks.

"Manic! Are you and Tails hurt at all?" Bus-on asked them both.

"I t'ink so," Manic answered, only wearing shoes and an orange vest.

"What's that voice?" Tails asked, now wearing a pilot's jacket and a set of goggles.

"Dunno," Manic shrugged.

"Sonia! Can you hear me? You're… six?" Bear RV asked.

"I can hear ya, Bear R," Sonia answered, wearing a burgundy skirt, sneakers, a violet hoodie, and red t-shirt.

"Grr… WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM BANKI?!" Speedor's Soul yelled.

"**The Go-Ongers are now Go-Kiddies!" **the Banki answered. **"Now you won't stop the Gaiark!"**

With that the Banki spat out lots of smoke due to his powers before leaving.

"Bom Bom! Are you all ok- oh, hello kiddies. Um, have you seen anyone wearing suits battling a machine?" Bomper asked, not recognizing the Go-Ongers as little kids.

"Oi, Bomper! These are the Go-Ongers!" Bear RV responded, surprising the little robo.

"Eh? Then, why are they all small like?" Bomper asked.

"The Banki had something to do with this," Buson answered.

"Blasted some cold air before they shrunk to this height," Speedor added.

"Also, most of them lost their memories of being Go-Ongers!" Speedor said quickly.

"Most of?" Bomper asked.

"Sonia seems to be normal," Bear RV answered.

"What're the Go-On-grs?" Manic asked, not knowing how to pronounce Go-Ongers at his age.

"Um, Bear R, who's this?" Sonia asked, pointing at Bomper.

"...Well, she had most of her memories intact," Bear RV sweat dropped.

"This'll get crazy," Bomper sighed. "Okay kids, follow me into the RV here."

"No. I was told not to talk to strangers." Sonic said.

"And they don't come stranger looking than you," he told Bomper.

The other kids then looked at each-other and ran off!

"Bom Bom! Wait!" Bomper said, then he saw something on the ground. "Eh? Oh no! They dropped their Souls and Changers!"

* * *

Meanwhile Cream finally turned her communication relays back on, as she dragged her suitcase away, getting out of the forest, and near the city.

_-BOM BOM! Cream do you read me, over?- _Bomper called her.

"Bomper? What's going on? You sound panicked," Cream noted.

-_Really bad thing happened! Bom!-_

"Like what exactly?" Cream asked.

_-A Banki somehow turned the others into six-year olds and when I came to get them, they just ran off,- _Bomper answered.

"EH?" Cream gasped. "Well what do I do?"

_-I'm back in the Ginjiro tracking them now. I'll guide you to them and bring them back here; Sonia should be near you right now.-_

"I don't see her anywhere." Cream replied.

_-Remember, she's turned six, so try and look for a six-year old that looks similar to her.-_

Cream sighed and then began to look around, leaving her suitcase under a bench that's a bus stop.

"Relax, Amiga. We'll find them," Birca assured Cream.

_-Oh, before I forget Cream, the others all lost their memories of being Go-Ongers, and Sonia had some of her memories shuffled and removed.-_ Bomper told Cream.

"Then how can I get them to come with me?" Cream asked.

-_... lie.-_ Bomper said simply.

"Mou," Cream sighed.

-_What?-_ Bomper asked.

"Nothing." Cream replied.

-_Do you have some problem with lying or something?-_

"No." Cream said lying.

She then began to walk and look for Sonia.

"What's wrong, Amiga?" Birca asked. "You can tell me."

Cream sighed and then said something quietly.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you." Birca responded.

"Mmph mm mm," she mumbled.

"What? I can't help if I can't hear you."

Cream looked at her aibou and then finally said it.

"...I … d-d-d-don't… I don't think I can talk to a bunch of six-year olds and get them back," Cream answered. "What if they don't listen?"

"... I thought it had to do with lying to them. Cream-chan, you're the smartest person I know, I think you can trick them," Birca told Cream.

"But I don't want to trick them. ...My Kaa-san didn't raise me like that," Cream sighed.

"Cream, sometimes lying can be a good thing, nobody get's hurt sometimes, and it'll help, in the long run." Birca said.

"Birca… that's surprisingly profound." Cream admitted.

"I aim to please and help, mi amiga," Birca smiled.

The two continued to look, and finally found Sonia playing around, high atop a tree.

"Hi." Sonia said, not recognizing Cream.

"Hi. What're you doing here alone?" Cream asked, not mentioning Sonia's name to avoid getting her too suspicious. "And isn't that dangerous, climbing up so high?"

"I've balanced from higher," Sonia told her before Cream used her ears to fly up to Sonia's level.

"Come on, you know you could still fall and get hurt," Cream sighed.

"..." Sonia didn't speak, amazed that a rabbit could fly!

It took Cream a little bit to figure it out, but looking at her ears, she got the idea.

"You want to fly higher with me?" Cream asked.

"YES!" Sonia said happily, jumping into Cream's arm, and thankfully Cream held her tight.

"Okay then. Hang tight, we're going to a cool place," Cream told her, flying off towards the Ginjiro.

"So, who are you? I'm Sonia," Sonia told her.

"My name is Cream," Cream answered, as they landed.

"Can we go flying again Miss Cweam?" Sonia asked, slipping the r into a w.

"We will. But I can't carry more than one person at a time. Wait here and I'll be back, okay?" Cream told Sonia who just nodded and walked into the RV.

"Okay, Bomper. I got Sonia-nee back. Where to next?" Cream whispered into her communicator.

-_Hmm, the next closest is Manic! But he's on the move, you better go fast!-_

"On my way," Cream nodded, flying off.

Downtown, Manic was playing some trashcans like drums, many people were amazed by it, but while people passed by, he stole some things from them before they noticed. It wasn't long before Cream flew above him and saw what he was doing.

"Why's he stealing from them?" Cream wondered.

Then she remembered when she was told Manic was being hypocritical.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

"_Well?" Cream asked, waiting for an answer about becoming Go-Ongers._

"_I'm afraid that'll have to wait, Cream. Tails still stole from us, making him a thief," Manic pointed out. _

"_Eh?" Cream asked._

"_*Cough* Hypocrite," Sonia & Buson muttered in unison._

"_Ignoring that! What you, Miles "Tails" Prower have done is called larceny," Manic responded. "Under penal code 235, that's 10 years of penal servitude, as well as…"_

"_Hypno what now?" Cream asked about Sonia and Buson's comment, interrupting Manic._

"_See Cream, a hypocrite is someone who says something, and does something else," Sonia answered. "Like here, Manic called Tails a thief, and was preaching on with the law about not stealing, but he also used to be a thief himself."_

(End flashback.)

* * *

"Seems when they turned younger, the revert to their ways as kids," Cream figured, floating down to near by Manic.

However, Manic ignored her as he was still playing the drums… or was he?

"Hello," Cream said to Manic.

"Came to hear me play?" Manic asked, not looking.

"Sorta…"

"What do ya mean sorta?" Manic asked, stopping his playing. "You a cop?"

"No."

Then, Manic turned to see her.

"Why you wearing race suit? You race caws?" Manic asked.

"Again, sorta." Cream replied.

'_Oh boy. This girl'll be easy to steal from, plus something fast as a getaway!'_ Manic thought.

"But I will need you come with me," Cream told Manic.

"Why?" Manic asked.

"I got something you might like. Just come with me, okay?" Cream replied.

Manic simply gave her an annoyed look and then once again asked "Why?"

"Uh… don't be smart," Cream groaned, grabbing Manic before taking off, he however managed to get free by smacking Cream's wrist with his drumsticks.

"ITAI!" Cream winced before following Manic as he tried to get away, he managed to duck behind a corner, and Cream didn't see him do so.

"Dang it, I lost Manic!" Cream radioed Bomper.

_-He's close by. Just check every corner. How hard can it be to spot a green hedgehog amidst the gray of the city?- _Bomper responded.

"He'd just manage to slip away again, I need a new plan to catch him… wait a minute, I think I have one…" Cream said.

* * *

Later, when Manic thought he was safe, he snuck out of the corner he was hiding in before he was grabbed by a gloved hand. Manic then turned to see a female rabbit (Cream), wearing a black skirt, black shoes, and a blue coat with a white shirt underneath.

"You're under arrest, young hedgehog," Cream responded, handcuffing Manic's hands behind his back and taking all of his drumsticks. "And I'll have to confiscate these, too."

"Ah man!" Manic exclaimed. "You really were a cop after all!"

"Duh, I was in disguise so I could catch you." Cream said, as Manic glared at her.

"C'mon!" Cream responded, forcing him towards the Ginjiro. "I had to follow you on foot, so it'll be a long walk to my car."

It wasn't long before Cream got him to the Ginjiro and shoved him in before he could ask questions.

"That was tough, but I got him in, Bomper," Cream told Bomper via communicator, losing the disguise.

_-That was a cute disguise.- _Bomper said.

"How'd you see that anyway?"

-_I have a visual here. Anyway, may I ask how you came up with it?-_

"I had a family friend who was a cop." Cream replied. "Anyway, who's next?"

_-Let's see… next is Tails. But he's trying to stay airborne. You'll have to go aerial to catch him... no wait! He landed! He's over at… the corner of 20th St and Shogaku Dr,-_

"I'm on my way! Hmm, 20th St and Shogaku Dr… hmm, what was over there again?" Cream asked herself as she hurried over before Tails could fly away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was at a candy store, simply looking at all of the sweets there. And it wasn't long before Cream found him.

"Of course! I remember now," Cream replied in realization. "Kaa-san used to bring me here after school."

"Looks so yummy…" Tails said to himself.

"Now how do I lure Tails-kun away?" Cream muttered to herself, she then looked at Tails' reflection and then she simply said

"So kawaii! He's so cute as a little kid!" Cream said.

"Amiga, focus!" Birca said, lightly thumping Cream's head.

"Oh, right, gomen, Birca-san," Cream apologized.

"Well… maybe you can get his attention from candy?" Birca suggested.

"But what would he like more than candy at this age?" Cream pondered.

"Not sure…" Birca replied.

Cream then walked over to Tails.

"Looks so tasty huh?" Cream asked Tails.

Tails simply looked at her and then said. "Can you please buy me some?"

"I've got some better candy back at my home," Cream answered.

"Weally?" Tails said.

"Of course, but only if you come with me," Cream replied.

"Okay!" Tails said, as Cream took his hand.

"Do you really have some candy back at the Ginjiro?" Birca asked.

"Brought a little bit." Cream replied as they were on their way back. They arrived back, and Cream gave Tails a little bit of candy, and then noticed Sonia looking at it.

"You can have some too if you want Sonia," Cream said, Sonia simply smiled and then walked over to the small bag of candy.

"What about me cop lady?" Manic asked.

"Sorry, but you've been too naughty to get any candy," Cream told Manic.

She then walked over to the back of the Ginjiro, where Bomper was tracking the others, while Speedor, Buson and Bear RV all were in chibi form and worried.

"Well, I got most of them. The only one I didn't get was Sonic," Cream informed.

"And it ain't gonna be easy! Sonic's on the move and he's going fast! You'll need a really good plan to catch him!" Bomper told Cream.

"Hmm, maybe Cop Cream needs to appear again," Cream said to herself.

"Hold up! If there's one thing I managed to learn from Sonic, it's that he can smell chili dogs from miles away," Speedor remembered. "If you make some, he's sure to come running."

"Unfortunately, every time I've ever tried, I either made a big mess or caused a small fire…" Cream told Speedor.

"Well, there goes that…" Speedor sighed.

Cream then slipped into her disguise again, and then looked at the three kids.

"I'll be back soon with the last round," Cream said, trying to sound cop-like as she left.

Bomper was able to find the perfect spot for Cream to stand and wait at, Sonic was on the move and he was almost there!

"He's almost here Cream, you ready?" Birca asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cream answered. As she saw Sonic turn on the street, she blew a whistle, causing Sonic to screech to a complete hault!

"Something wrong ma'am?" Sonic asked.

"You've been far exceeding the speed limit, young man? Can't you read the signs?" Cream responded.

"Um, no I really can't…" Sonic said.

"Too fast to see them," Sonic told "the cop".

"Well then, you're under arrest," "the cop" told Sonic, cuffing his hands, and even his feet. "That's to make sure you don't try to get away from me."

'_Man, being a cop is fun! No wonder Tails enjoyed this job so much!'_ Cream thought.

"C'mon! Get moving!" Cream scolded as they kept moving towards the Ginjiro. They arrived and Sonic was placed in a corner, similar to Manic.

"So how do we turn them back to normal?" Cream asked Bomper.

"My best guess is to defeat the Banki, but you can't form the Highway Buster to finish it off," Bomper answered.

Cream began to think of how to go about fighting, but she then heard chains rattling.

"Hold on a sec Bomper," Cream replied before seeing Manic and Sonic. "And what's wrong with you boys?"

They both looked over at Cream and said "Nothing."

Tails then walked over to Cream, and handed her the candy bag.

"It was good candy Miss. Cop" he said.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Sonia asked scared.

"I'm keeping you here until I can find your parents," Cream answered, partially lying.

"Okay. By the way, you wook vewy pwetty in that suit," Tails complimented, making Cream blush.

"Ooooh! The fox has a cwush on the cop?" Sonic and Manic teased.

"HEY!" Tails snapped.

Cream simply sighed before walking over to where her suitcase was, having brought it there while she found Sonia, she simply rummaged around through one part and found a picture of when she was six years old. In it was not only Cream and her mother, Vanilla, but also a family friend of there's, wearing the same outfit Cream was currently wearing, only she had pants instead of the skirt.

"What's with that picture, Bom Bom?" Bomper asked Cream.

She sighed and then heard the sound of glass shattering!

"Are you kidding me?" Cream said to herself, walking back over to the kids, seeing they broke a plate, or rather Manic and Sonic did, with Tails looking like he was trying to stop them.

"HE DID IT!" Sonic and Manic replied, pointing at Tails.

"No I didn't!" Tails replied.

"Oh boy, what happened in here anyway?" Cream asked, all the kids then began to talk at the same time, Cream motioned for them to zip it, pointed at Sonia and say "You, and only you, talk."

"Those two bakas were trying to reach for the pwate on the top shelf when Tails tried to stop them. Then, they stawted fighting before they dropped the pwate at once," Sonia answered, before yawning.

"You must be tired," Cream sighed, hoping she'd get a little quiet. "I'll help you get ready for bed."

With that, Cream helped tuck the younger teammates into bed. She was about to walk away when Tails said "Um… Miss Cop, why did you become a cop anyway?"

Cream turned around, thinking if she told them this, maybe she could tire them out.

"I'll tell you guys, but only if you go to sleep after," Cream told them. "Can you agree to that?"

Tails and Sonia both nodded, but Manic and Sonic didn't reply yet.

"Well you two bad boys?" Cream asked.

"...Fine," they sighed.

"Alright, it all started when, I was around your age, and living in America…" she started.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_It was Career Day at the school Cream went to when she lived in America, booths were set around some of the hallways, with small sign-up sheets to go and see a job in action. Cream was looking around and found on that interested her: the police one._

"I was interested by the booth's appearance, when I made a true friend for life…" _Cream narrated._

"_Hey kid," the person at the booth said, who turned out to be the person in Cream's picture._

"_Hi," Cream replied simply. "...My name's Cream."_

"_Nice to meet you, Cream. My name is Rinko," the person replied back. "So, are you curious to see what a police officer does?"_

"_Yes ma'am, my dad's in the police." Cream nodded._

"_Wait… your last name wouldn't happen to be Hikari, would it?" Rinko asked Cream, who nodded yes._

"_Funny, your father's actually my boss," Rinko noted._

"_No kidding?" Cream gawked._

"_That's right," Rinko answered as Cream signed the form._

_Later, Rinko walked Cream into the police car before driving her to the station downtown._

"_Wow, your building looks amazing." Cream said after they arrived, seeing how big it is._

(Intterupt flashback)

* * *

"How big?" Tails asked.

"Bigger than this RV here." Cream told Tails.

"Wow…" they all said.

"Keep going," Sonia told Cream.

"Okay then," Cream nodded continuing.

(Continue Flashback)

* * *

"_So you work here?" Cream asked as she was handed something. "What's this?"_

"_It's a pass. That way, the other officers know that you're on a field trip. Come on inside and I'll show you around," Rinko answered as she led Cream into the building. _

_She then saw the people in their uniforms, walking around and going about business. ._

"_You all wear such an amazing outfit," Cream said. "Very kawaii."_

"_Thank you," some of the other officers replied, but Rinko instead said, "Arigatou."_

"_So, what's this room here?" Cream asked referring to the room they're currently in. _

"_It's the lobby, here we go in and out several rooms in the building," Rinko explained, as she showed Cream up to a person at a desk, on a computer, with a headset. "This person receives the calls for people who dial number 911, and directs the police in the right direction."_

"_Cool!" Cream said as Rinko led her into a hallway showing a few doors, she opened one up and showed Cream inside, showing a round table with some people talking._

_"In here, is a meeting room, with an on-going emergency, we disscus our go-plan in here. Your dad actually comes in here every so often." Rinko explained._

_"Really? Wow," Cream gawked._

_Rinko then led her into another room, which had some cops lying around with some snacks and such. "So is this the cafeteria?" Cream asked._

"_It's like that, this is the Break Room," Rinko told Cream, as someone walked over to Rinko. _

"_Sir?" Rinko asked._

"_So… is this the only person who came to see what the police do?" the Mobian dalmatian asked._

"_Yes. She's the only one; she's also the chief's daughter," Rinko told the dalmatian before turning to Cream to introduce him. "This is Kaito, he's someone higher up than me, but lower than your Dad."_

"_Wow… so… how many officers are higher in rank than you?" Cream asked. _

_Rinko then simply told her "Around 18."_

"_Wow," Cream said amazed, as Rinko lead her into another room that only had a glass window, a door and another room connected to it. _

"_This is the interrogation room." Rinko told Cream._

"_What?" Cream asked confused._

"_Here, when we're trying to discover who committed a crime, we talk to the criminals until we get the truth out of them," Rinko answered/explained. _

"_So, what do you do to make them talk?" Cream asked._

"_Mostly we use facts and evidence against them to help make them talk," Rinko answered._

_Cream then had one more question before they moved on. _

"_Do you intero...gave people who might be innocent?" Cream asked._

"_We have to. It helps us narrow down who the culprit, or maker of a crime, really is," Rinko answered, she then lead Cream into another room, showing a few cells, and people in cuffs. _

"_This is a holding cell block." _

"_How's it different from a jail cell?" Cream inquired._

"_Unlike actual prisoners, the people in here are only held up until we know who is innocent and who is guilty. Then, we release them if they're innocent, but if they're guilty, we haul them off to where they must pay off their sentence," Rinko answered._

"_I always wondered that, my dad never really gave me a clear answer, between what a cell and a holding cell is." Cream told Rinko._

"_I see," Rinko nodded. _

"_In any case, how about we go and see your dad in what he does?" Rinko asked._

"_That would be nice, my dad doesn't take me to work himself due to how busy he is," Cream answered. _

_She was then led to an outside area where a male rabbit could be seen training some hedgehogs and chameleons._

"_Chief. We have a special guest here," Rinko replied getting the male rabbit's attention. _

"_Really, who is he or she?" he asked._

"_Your daughter, Chief," Rinko answered, stepping out of the way and unblocking Cream from her dad's view point. _

"_Hi daddy!" Cream said happily._

"_Oh, Cream-chan. I see you're the only one visiting from your school. How do you like the HQ?" Cream's father smiled seeing Cream. _

"_It's really big and really cool!" Cream answered._

(Interrupt flashback)

* * *

"So what does your dad do anyway?" Manic asked in an annoyed tone, seeing this to be a "like father like daughter" thing.

"I was getting to that," Cream groaned before explaining. "Anyway, my Tou-san was in charge of all the other officers in the station, and even supervises training of the rookies unless a case is so big it requires his help."

"_Wow!_ Your dad sounds so cool! You must really look up to him," Sonia said.

"... I used to, at least," Cream replied.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"... I'll tell you in a bit." Cream answered, before continuing her story.

(Resume Flashback)

* * *

"_Chief, I gotta say, you really have one cool daughter," Rinko said._

"_Thank you for the compliment, Rinko," Cream's Dad replied._

"_Thanks. You're really cool too Rinko," Cream replied. _

_Rinko could only blush at Cream's comment, before replying. "A-Arigatou, Cream-chan…"_

_A hedgehog trainee then saw Cream and drew the comparison to her dad. _

"_So that's your daughter Chief. She must wanna follow in your footsteps huh?" he asked._

"_Yea. She's told me that everyday," the Chief nodded. "Isn't that right, Cream?"_

"_Hai! I wanna be in the police just like my dad Geo," Cream said, revealing her dad's first name._

"_Geo is your first name chief?" Rinko asked._

"_Hai," Geo confirmed. "But as long as I'm still in uniform, please continue to refer to me as Chief, understand Rinko?"_

"_Right Chief!" Rinko replied saluting. _

_Cream giggled before doing the same._

"_Alright, go on with your tour. I've got some new recruits to train." Geo told them._

"_Hai, Chief!" Rinko saluted as Cream did the same before moving on with the tour. "This next part is the locker rooms."_

"_What's a locker room?" Cream asked._

"_Do you have lockers at your school?" Rinko asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_This room is filled with lockers where the officers all keep their stuff for when they're off-duty or on-duty," Rinko answered. _

"_So, why are there gender marks on the doors?" Cream asked, noticing the front of each door had a different mark._

"_Eh? Oh, that's to remind the officers which gender can use the locker," Rinko answered. _

"_And due to gender laws and such, I can only show you the girl's." Rinko added. "There'll be a little surprise for you in there Cream."_

"_Eh?" Cream gawked. "Really?"_

"_Hai, just give me one moment, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Rinko told Cream._

"_Okay," Cream nodded as she waited by the entrance. Rinko then left to go and talk to Geo real quick and then went inside of the locker room. _

_It was about ten minutes before Rinko finally appeared again and told Cream, "Okay, let's head in and see what it's like."_

"_Okay," Cream nodded as the two walked in to see all the lockers. _

"_Wow…" Cream said amazed at all of the lockers._

"_Something tells me you'll be seeing a lot more lockers in rooms like these as you'll get older," Rinko told Cream until they came up to one locker in particular._

"_Is this one yours?" Cream asked._

"_Yea, this is mine," Rinko shrugged before she opened it, revealing a few things, including another uniform, but smaller._

"_This looks too small for you," Cream noted pointing to the uniform. "Who's is it?"_

"_Yours," Rinko said simply._

"_EH?! Really?" Cream gawked. _

"_Now, normally, we don't do this, but you're the chief's daughter, and a great friend of mine. We're giving you your own version of the uniform, so you can go back to school tomorrow and tell the others how cool it is to be a police officer," Rinko told Cream, as the outfit looked similar to the one Cream's wearing at the moment in the present and the uniform Rinko's wearing. "Go ahead, try it on Cream."_

_Cream was just giddy at the moment before agreeing to do so, and changing her clothes into the new uniform, finding it fit perfectly. _

"_Wow! It's amazing!" Cream said, but she noticed that she didn't have a hat like Rinko's. _

"_They didn't have anymore hats." Rinko told Cream._

"_It's okay," Cream smiled. _

"_How do I look?" she asked._

"_You look great, Cream," Rinko smiled. "You'll make a great cop one day! And I promise I'll be there to support you when you finally join up."_

"_Thank you so much Rinko. You're the best!" Cream said, giving her a hug._

"_No… thank you, Cream. You're the best," Rinko smiled hugging Cream back._

(End flashback.)

* * *

"And that's what inspired me to join the police," Cream finished, as she saw the four kids were all fast asleep.

Cream then walked over to the back end where she looked at the picture of her and Rinko again. She looked at her outfit at the moment, it was a perfect replica of the uniform, having gotten a new one from her mom.

"Rinko-chan… if you only saw me now." Cream said.

"Um, amiga... What did ever happen to your dad and Rinko anyway?" Birca asked.

Cream then pulled something out, a police hat, it read "Property of Rinko," but the hat was worn, not only due to time, but also due to some dried blood marks on it.

"You really wanna know Birca?" Cream asked.

"Yea… just… what happened?" Birca nodded, still curious.

"Alright… it was after my mom and dad got a divorce, and he left…" Cream began, once again going into a flashback.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

_It was a few days after Geo and Vanilla got divorced, and it was a night Cream would never forget, some rustling came from the bushes outside, and then the front door opened. It was some burglars. Vanilla woke up due to the noise, and saw the burglars start to steal things, but she didn't do anything, with Cream's room being upstairs. But luckily, Cream heard the noise and called 911._

_-This is 911, please do not hang up the phone until I tell you,- the 911 operator spoke. -First, what is the emergency?-_

"_Burglars are in my house, and I think I might be in some danger," Cream spoke nervously._

_-Calm down dear, I'll inform the police as soon as I can. But I need to know, what is your name, dear?- the operator continued._

"_Cream Hikari."_

_-And what's your home address, Cream?-_

"_2240 Stellar Way." Cream replied._

_-Okay Cream, the police are on their way. You may hang up now.-_

_Cream did so and patiently, but nervously, waited for the cops to arrive. _

_The phone in Cream's hand began to ring, and she saw it was Rinko calling! _

"_Hello, Rinko?" Cream asked._

_-Cream, don't worry about the burglars; we'll be there soon, okay?- Rinko's voice replied. -Just stay hidden so the burglars won't find you.-_

"_Okay," Cream replied, hiding in a place she figured the burglars wouldn't find her. "Are you still there Rinko? I'm being brave by doing this, right?"_

_-Right now, you're just trying to stay safe. Leave the brave work to me and your father,- Rinko told her._

"_I meant by calling you and everything." Cream asked._

_-Yea Cream, that was brave,- Rinko confirmed. -Stay safe, I'll be there in a moment.-_

_With that, the phone was hung up before the front door was busted down, making the burglars freak out. _

"_What do we do?" one asked._

"_Hide in the upstairs area, they'll never find us there!" another shouted, making Vanilla silently gasp. _

_Cream's ears picked up on this, and she also heard the siren wail from outside, having strong and long ears made Cream able to hear most of what's going on. She remained silent, hoping they wouldn't go into her room._

_Cream heard the footsteps, and remained hidden. Then, she heard her father, Rinko, and a few other cops rush in. Next thing she heard..._

_Several gun fires, she remained in hiding, scared for her life and her mom's life. Due to Vanilla having been ill for a few days, she then heard someone go downstairs and tell her mom to get out, it didn't sound like her dad or Rinko. But then her bedroom door was busted down and a squirrel Mobian ran inside. "Hmm, a little girl lives here."_

_Cream then tried to run for the door, but she was grabbed by her ears._

"_HELP!" she screamed._

_Suddenly, a blur rushed in, knocked out the squirrell burglar away from Cream. _

"_Are you okay?" Cream was asked._

_Cream was scared to look, but then looked to see the person who saved her. _

_"R-Rinko?" Cream panted seeing it was the officer she became friends with._

"_Yeah it's me Cream. Are you okay?" Rinko asked. _

_"I... I think so," she answered, giving Rinko a hug._

"_I'm kinda scared Rinko. Is my mom okay?" she added._

_"Yea. One of my superiors got her out. Now I need to get you out safely," Rinko told her before they heard something crash and they suddenly smelled smoke._

"_There's a fire! Something caused the fire place to go out of control!" a male voice yelled, as Cream began to cough, the smoke began to leak out of the house._

_"We need to move and stay low," Rinko told Cream as they crouched to the ground._

_They began to move, when Cream noticed someone all too familiar trying to keep the flames from going out of control, but firing on the police officers… her own dad!_

"_Dad?" Cream asked seeing him._

_"Chief! Get out of here!" Rinko shouted. "Save yourself!"_

"_Why is he shooting his own men?" Cream asked._

_"I don't know," Rinko admitted._

_Cream then began her way downstairs, but began to cough. One of the burglars aimed his gun at the two, when Geo banged him on the head. _

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER! I don't want her hurt you baka!" Geo yelled, as his head began to spark. _

_Rinko gave a confused look, but helped Cream near the bottom of the stairs, but they saw the fire was covering up their escape!_

_"Crud," Rinko coughed._

"_DAD! Why are you harming your own men?!" Cream yelled._

_He turned and faced her, his facial expression looked a little dangerous, almost intoxicated. _

"_I want you safe! So get out!" he yelled, firing near a door to the yard. _

"_What's wrong with him?" Cream asked._

"_Alcohol, must be messing with his judgement. He may be a cop here to help, but he's a loose bolt now." Rinko told Cream, as both coughed, and the railing gave way, falling to the ground._

"_Cream, we have an escape route! Now when I tell you to, jump okay?" Rinko told Cream._

_"But what about you?" Cream panicked before coughing._

"_You need to get out first, I'll follow and cover you. Ready?" Rinko responded._

_Cream gave a nervous look before realizing this is the kind of danger that makes a real cop, the fire was starting to subside due to some cops getting water, but Cream knew she had to jump! "Okay." Cream replied._

"_Jump now!"_

_Cream did so and landed on the ground. Rinko then followed, with Geo right behind the two, the effects of the drugs starting to wear off. _

"_Get my daughter out of here now! I'll help stop the fire." Geo commanded. "Don't worry Cream, I'll be fine. Just hurry out."_

_Cream began to cry, but Rinko lead her out and to safety, soon the fire department arrived and the fire was stopped, but one of the burglars, a wolf, still had his gun out, but was waiting. _

"_Where's my dad?" Cream asked another officer._

"_He's alive, but his head was messed with by some type of drugs," she was told, as her dad walked out, now with a villainous look on his face, revealing part of his head to be metallic, along with his right arm._

"_And that probably helped." Cream was told, as the wolf fired at a few people, but Rinko, pulling off some martial arts moves, managed to knock him out. _

_Cream ran to her mom, and saw her dad was aiming a gun right at her! _

"_Dad, don't!" Cream screamed before Rinko struggled with Geo to keep the gun away._

"_Something about those metallic implants released some type of drug into his body, he can't fight it anymore! Cream-chan! Run for it!" Rinko yelled. _

"_No I won't!" Cream replied, as Rinko was tossed onto her knees, Geo aiming the gun at Vanilla, but Cream stood in the way. _

"_You… are no longer my father!" Cream yelled._

_Geo struggled with himself on whether or not to fire. He finally managed to stop the drug from messing with his head, when the wolf aimed his gun at the two. _

"_I got paid to do this, and I'm gonna get my money's worth!" he said, firing, but Rinko ran right in front of Cream and Vanilla taking the shot herself_

"_RINKO!" Cream yelled scared as Rinko fell to her knees._

_Everything then stopped, in a sense. Geo saw what just happened, and he was hand-cuffed and disposed of his job, he was put in a police car with the burglars, he could only mutter "I'm sorry…"_

"_Rinko-chan! Please hang on!" Cream yelled scared._

"_...Cream…" Rinko grunted, "This is goodbye…"_

"_No! You promised you'd stay with me until I could help you out! You promised!" Cream shouted, tears forming in her eyes as Rinko hand Cream her hat, which was slightly scorched from the fire, and had some blood marks on it._

"_Cream-chan… you're brave... I know this… please, wear my hat with honor… and don't forget… I'll be watching you… always..." Rinko spoke before she took her last breath, her body becoming cold as she went limp and fell to the ground with cold empty eyes._

"_No… no… no! RINKO!" Cream shouted as tears fell from her eyes._

_Cream just cried over Rinko's death the rest of the night, soon Geo was told to be unstable due to the metallic parts of his body. He was to be sent to jail for the rest of his life, he always regretted what happened, wishing Cream could know how sorry he was. Soon, Vanilla chose to move back over to Japan, thinking it would be wise for Cream to start over._

(End Flashback.)

* * *

"Oh… I… er… lo siento, mi amiga," Birca apologized, now realizing how painful this must be for his partner. "I… I didn't mean to drag up such painful memories."

"I never forgave him. My dad… he passed away two years ago… and… Rinko-chan… I miss her so much!" Cream said, finally crying her heart out.

"...Amiga. Didn't you just say she'd be watching you always? What would she say if she saw you crying now?" Birca responded.

Cream looked at Birca in sadness, "I can't hold my tears back anymore. She meant so much to me…"

"I know… but wouldn't a cop do her job despite the sadness in her life, and despite those who passed away?" Birca reminded.

Cream then looked at Rinko's hat, and a small tear fell onto it.

"If you were to take up the job of helping others as a cop, then use that same passion in your role as a Go-Onger," Birca told her. "And… did your dad meant to do what he did?"

"No… it's just… I never got a chance to forgive him." Cream said.

"Ever since then, I've been alone!" Cream added on.

"But you're not alone now, remember?" Birca reminded. "Look around you. You've got me, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, your mom, Bomper, and the other Engines."

"You're right," Cream replied, as she looked at the hat again.

'_Otou-san, if you can hear me. I… forgive you. What happened wasn't your fault.' _Cream thought.

She remembered something in a letter her dad said. "No matter what, know that what happened wasn't my willing fault. I'm truly sorry, my daughter."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know that," Birca told Cream.

Cream just smiled at that before…

"BOM BOM BOM!" Bomper spouted off. "The Gaiark is on the attack again!"

However, before Bomper could say where, the Ginjiro was hit before Cream rushed outside to see the Banki had rammed into the RV.

"**Kiteneidas-sama said I missed one! I won't miss this time!" **the Climatiseur Banki told Cream.

"Like I'll let that happen!" Cream responded readying her Shift Changer and Change Soul. "Change Soul! Set! Let's… Go-ON!"

With that, Cream transformed into Go-On Green and was ready to take down the Banki.

"**Come on girly! Just give it up already!"**

"I'm no ordinary girl!" Green responded as the Banki tried to hit her, but the Go-Onger dodged the attacks and hit the Banki with moves she learned from Rinko.

'_Rinko-chan. Arigato.'_ Green thought, readying the finisher.

"I'm a true Go-Onger!" she finished telling the Climatiseur Banki before pulling out her Mantangun. "Mantangun! Birca Soul! Set!"

"_Here we go amiga!"_

"Okay! Let's… Go-ON!" Green shouted, firing her finishing shot at the Banki before it sparked and with an explosion, collapsed onto the ground.

Inside the Ginjiro, when Green beat the Banki, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Tails reverted to their normal ages, wearing their normal attire. It was then, with some of them falling off the bed that they woke up.

"Ouch… what happened?" Manic groaned as they woke up. "Why are my arms in chains?"

"Mine are too!" Sonic told Manic, but noticed handcuffs on his legs were busted due to the sudden growth spurt.

"What happened to us?" Sonia asked, then she remembered what happened.

"So… where's Cream?" Sonia then asked.

It was then Cream rushed in with her helmet off to see her teammates alright.

"Minna! Oh, thank goodness!" Cream smiled with relief.

* * *

"_**Onore Go-Ongers! ...Well, it's time for the Bikkurium to take it's effect," **_Kiteneidas smirked.

"_**But that Banki was nothing more than a waste of time!" **_Yogostein growled.

"_**Yea, and making him giant will be a much bigger waste of time!" **_Kegareshia added.

"_**Next time, we're using on of my Banki," **_Yogostein finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Go-Ongers…

"So what did ever happen to your dad anyway?" Manic asked Cream.

"And Rinko?" Sonia added.

"...It's too painful, but you deserve to know," Cream sighed. "Before I moved back to Japan, some burglars accidentally burned my house down, and one of them killed Rinko. After that, my dad was sent to prison for life due to associating with the criminals, and he died two years ago."

"Oh…" the others said.

"You mentioned your dad was part metallic at that time? Why?" Speedor asked.

"Not sure, but my mom told me he disappeared one day and when he came back he was like that, and now that I think about it, his metallic parts looked like an Ugatz." Cream replied.

"Well… did you ever make peace with him?" Sonia asked.

"Not really…" Cream replied.

"Bom Bom! Okay Cream, the teleporter is ready to send us where you wanna go!" Bomper told Cream.

"Huh?" the others, minus Tails and Cream gawked.

"I asked Bomper and Tails to teleport us somewhere…" Cream said, as they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

They then arrived in front of a cemetery. Cream walked out with a small set of flowers, the others followed her, and then they saw a gravestone, the name reading "Geo Hikari."

"Dad… I know it's late, but now I know… it wasn't your fault…" Cream said, finally making peace with her dad, even though he wasn't alive anymore.

Cream then walked over to another one, tears starting to form in her eyes, this one read "Rinko Venture." It was at this tombstone that Cream rested the flowers she had against.

"Rinko-chan… I want you to know… I'm happy. ...My dream of being a cop has been put on hold… but it's because I still can protect others… with my new friends… in a much greater role… as a Go-Onger," Cream replied, not ashamed of the tears falling now. "I promise I'll go back after my dream again one day, but until then… I want you to rest knowing that I'm doing my best to protect this world."

Then a small white light began to glow, and a spirit version of Geo and Rinko walked over to Cream.

"EH?!" the others yelled in shock.

"Tou-san? ...Rinko-chan?!" Cream gasped, recognizing the two, barely having aged physically since the last time she saw them alive.

"Cream-chan, I can finally rest in peace, knowing that you've forgiven me…" Geo's spirit informed Cream with a genuine loving smile. "But before I rest… I want you to remember… I always loved you… and even as a spirit… I always will. In your new role… do me a favor and protect your mother… promise me this, Cream-chan. Okay?"

"...I promise, Dad," Cream nodded, noticing a spirit version of her old pet Chao floating with the two.

"Chao Chao!" the little spirit Chao responded, happy to see Cream again.

"Cheese!" Cream said happily, putting in Birca's Engine Soul.

"Wow, amiga that was your old buddy from before I came around?" Birca asked.

"Hai" Cream said, as both Cheese and Geo disappeared from view.

Cream then looked at Rinko. "Rinko-chan…"

"Cream… thank you for letting me know what you're going through now. ...I'm proud to know you're still going to defend people… no matter where you are," Rinko smiled.

"Like Chief and Cheese, I don't have much more time to be here, but just remember, I'll always be with you in your heart. Keep doing what you do, protecting people as a 'Go-Onger', and make me proud when you do join the police force," Rinko told Cream.

"You'll keep watching over me right?" Cream asked.

"Always have, always will," Rinko assured as she did her best to hug Cream, despite being a spirit. "And if you ever need me again… I'll be by your side… sayonara Cream-chan…"

With that, Cream smiled knowing this before Rinko let go of Cream, waved good bye, and like Geo and Cheese, disappeared from view.

"...Okay… can someone tell me what just happened?" Manic asked.

"... I have no words," Sonic told them.

Cream began to sniffle, Sonia walked over and gave her a hug.

"Smile, smile!" Sonia insisted.

She then saw Cream was smiling.

"These are tears of joy. Sonia-nee… you know, you kinda remind me of Rinko a little." Cream told Sonia.

"...Aw… Cream-chan," Sonia smiled as the two hugged it out.

"Minna-san, let's go home! Bom Bom!" Bomper told them, and they walked back, but Cream turned around and waved goodbye to the graves of Rinko and Geo.

"Now Cream, can you let us out of these cuffs now?!" Sonic and Manic asked aboard the Ginjiro, now back in Japan.

"Whoops! Sorry, I forgot about those," Cream giggled, using the keys to unlock the boys from their cuffs, and even removed the cuffs from Sonic's legs.

"Cream, you did great watching over us like we'd be your own kids." Sonia said.

"Well, if I ever find myself in a bit of a situation, I'd just ask myself, 'what would Rinko do?' It kinda helps me be confident in myself, knowing she's always there for me," Cream replied.

"So, what happened to the Banki?" Speedor asked.

"Oh, Bomper removed whatever made those Banki grow giant and sent it to the recycling center; we won't be seeing any more of that Banki again," Cream answered.

"Hey um, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yeah Tails?" Cream asked.

"Um… could you… put your police uniform on?" Tails asked, making Cream giggle.

"I'd be more than happy to," Cream replied, walking off to get changed into said outfit.

"Oh man… Tails' crushing on Cream again," Sonic teased before Cream came out in her police uniform, the hat included despite how it has aged and burnt.

"How do I look?" Cream asked striking a pose, and winking as well.

"Kinda cute," Sonic said.

"Fine," Manic added.

"You look amazing!" Sonia smiled.

But Tails remained silent, the others looked at him.

"Tails…" the Underground members said.

"Cream… you look… stunning!" Tails ultimately said, a bright red blush on his face.

"A-Arigatou," Cream smiled in response.

"_That's my amiga for ya! She saved us all, and now she's got quite the number of Guardian Angels looking over her. See you again. Ole!"_

* * *

(Cue Engine Rap)

**Engine N****umber 4!**

**Furu Surottoru Birca! (Full throttle Birca!)**

**Midori Midori Midori Midori Midorimidori (Green Green Green Green Green)**

**Shingou midori sa (The light is green)**

**Baru Baru Baru Baru Barubaru**

**Shachihoko barazu GO (He's no solemn whale, GO!)**

**Raten no koujou kibun wa joujou (With Latin words and feeling great)**

**Hai na gouon SUPIN da Go On! (With a high roar! Spin Go-On!)**

**Kiwadoi PINCHI mo HANDORU sousa de hoono no UIRII Hang on! (In a dangerous pinch, use the handle to do a flaming wheelie! Hang On!)**

**IKA shita nakama to migakiai (Polishing his friendship with the dolphins)**

**Hashiri mo MIRAA mo yasashisha mo (When racing his mirror and friendship)**

**Risou wo oikose Engine Sentai GO-ONGER! (are beyond ideal, Engine Sentai Go-Onger!)**

**Kyokunori warunori toki ni wa gakkari (Sometimes when doing a trick it's disappointing)**

**Sore demo ashita ga ARU DENTE (Despite that, there is a tomorrow, al dente!) **

**GO ON!**

* * *

Speedor: I'm Speedor! The Go-Ongers now have five members, and all five are back to normal after today's mess! But for now the gears aren't fitting between them, even after what happened in the last GP. Run swiftly, Tails & Cream!

Jikai, Grand Prix 4: The Basics of Investigating!

GO ON!

* * *

**KKD: Man, this episode is really dark for an early episode in Go-Onger. I mean we had some touching moments, followed by two deaths. And not only that, but with the actual graveyard and the spirits of Cream's past coming back, I officially consider this a Halloween-themed chapter. You happy readers? To be honest, I'm not usually a fan of these things, but I think it works here.**

**Pikatwig: Eh. I kinda wanted there to be some dark moments, mostly because Sega's never really told us about Cream's dad. So I kinda thought, we'd do it ourselves! And Rinko is kinda meant to reference Wizard.**

**KKD: As in Kamen Rider Wizard?**

**Pikatwig: Duh.**

**KKD: Right… anyway, I don't think even Archie touched this topic either.**

**Pikatwig: Nope! I think Sega might be thinking it over, but has no idea yet. They might tell us in the near future. Anyway, small Lost World reference near the start. The RC Vehicle, for those unaware, is part of two-player mode, for someone to help Sonic while in a level.**

**KKD: Wow. Nice.**

**Pikatwig: What'd you think of Cream's dream of being a cop, and her disguising herself as one to try and stop Sonic and Manic?**

**KKD: Well, to be honest, I wasn't even expecting any of that, but I did like that sudden turn of events.**

**Pikatwig: What'd you think of Cream's interactions with the child versions of her team-members?**

**KKD: Felt cute. Now I bet she has an idea of what her mom had to deal with having to tend to Cream as a six-year old… maybe not the same, but still.**

**Pikatwig: My favorite part had to be the end with Cream showing her cop outfit to the others. I'm sure little Tailsy liked it. Sorry I couldn't resist. **

**KKD: It's all good. But quite frankly, my favorite scene was when Cream managed to make peace with her deceased family and friend, and by that I mean her dad, Cheese, and Rinko.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah, so let's unlock a new unknown originally created lock in Gaim now? Shall we?**

**KKD: We shall. And so as we head out, we'll be sure to HENSHIN for the next part. Jaa ne!**


	4. Grand Prix 4

**Pikatwig: Well, I'm here and ready, also, I have to admit to a small flub up on my part.**

**KKD: What kind of flub, or fluke?**

**Pikatwig: In the end of the episode of Go-Onger this chapter is based on, Birca and Gunpherd arrived on Earth, and not with Speedor and the others… oops, but we can change the original episode's ending to assure that something similar to the original occurred.**

**KKD: It's cool. Still, are you ready for yet another Grand Prix, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep!**

**KKD: Then let's pull up the disclaimers and our Super Hero Time Intro!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We own nothing in this story except the idea to combine the franchises as well as the plot. The rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Kamen Rider Gaim and Go-On Red stand side by side.***

**Go-On Red: What are you doing fooling around with your powers like they're a toy?! I thought the great Megaman was better than this!**

**Gaim: Oh shuddup. No harm no foul, but you got your own problems to deal with anyway.**

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Super Hero Time!**

***Gaim's blade slashes the screen. Showing a clip from the chapter of Go-Onger***

**Baron & Fraise: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

***The Mantan Gun fires and shows Gaim about to henshin.***

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

***Go-On Red holds the Orange Lockseed in it's closed form, while Gaim holds Engine Soul 1.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Ready? GO!**

* * *

"Alright, come at me from any angle," Tails told Sonia.

"Here I come!" Sonia smirked, throwing a punch at Tails, only for the fox to catch it, having a surprisingly strong grip.

"Once caught, lock the wrist… then twist it!" Tails instructed while doing what he was saying, executing the move so Sonia's hand was behind her back.

"I can't move! I give in!" Sonia whined before Tails let her go, as Manic gave a small round of applause.

"I suppose that was... kinda cool for a dumb ex-cop, but you won't get me that easily!" Manic informed.

"Oh? We'll see," Tails smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Ginjiro, Cream was simply looking at her small picture, trying to put it up on the wall, only to have trouble finding a spot.

"Ah well, maybe I can do this later, because I'm a Go-Onger now!" Cream said happily as she almost dropped the picture before putting it back in her bag and seeing the back of her uniform.

"So, this is Birca's symbol right?" Cream checked.

"Yea. That mark is to represent your aibou," Bomper confirmed. "Tails has one too, but we're still trying to arrange that."

"Because we still don't know where their casts or Gunpherd's Soul are," Speedor stated from Sonic's Go-Phone, and then Sonic sighed as he walked over to them.

"True, but we're wanting to see Birca's cast and Gunpherd as soon as possible," Sonic added. "But first…" Sonic continued before laughing a bit. "You're glowing like a first grader!"

"What's your point?" Cream asked. "Nevermind. But I can think of a one-up Tails and I have on you guys."

With that, Cream picked up her ShiftChanger that was fully charged now.

"We have these cool ShiftChangers which you guys don't, right?" Cream giggled.

"Well we have our Go-Phones," Sonic countered before smirking. "But… that device type ain't that bad..."

* * *

"ITAI!" Manic screamed in pain, with Tails on top of him.

"Wow…" Sonia said amazed, as Tails got up.

"Why'd you take it so hard on me?!" Manic complained.

"Ex-cop," Tails began pointing at himself, "ex-thief," he added pointing at Manic. "Even you can figure that out," Tails said half-jokingly as Sonic came out with Cream's ShiftChanger, the rabbit trying to get it back.

"Give it back Sonic!" Cream whined.

"Relax, I'm just looking, I'm not gonna mess it up!" Sonic informed, as he held it to give it back, but swiped it away before Cream could take it, Sonic then began to run around a bit, Tails simply gained an annoyed look and he tripped Sonic over, causing him to drop the ShiftChanger and it flew into Tails' hand as he gives it back to Cream.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks Miles-kun," Cream replied.

"Cream, please! Call me Tails," Tails insisted.

"That's the first time I saw anyone trip bro," Manic noted.

"Travel with him as long as I have, you know how to make him fall down," Tails informed as Sonic got up.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"It's not right to steal things from a girl, you know Sonic," Tails told him. "With this, I'm surprised you managed to get anywhere as a hero since our adventure on the Lost Hex."

"Lost Hex? You mean that place is real?!" Manic asked.

"Yep," Tails replied.

"Hex?" Cream asked.

"Short for hexagon, the planet's walkways are fully hexagonal," Tails explained.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped, grabbing Tails' collar. "Try saying that again!"

"Short for Hexagon, the planet's-"

"NOT THAT!" Sonic responded.

"Hey easy you guys! Calm down!" Manic replied. "At least Sonic's been doing his job."

"Like I'd listen to an ex-thief, but I will say that you two girls are… impressive with your fighting styles, Sonic, Manic you two need to learn some basic fighting skills," Tails said.

"HUH?!" Sonic and Manic gawked.

"No thanks," Manic shrugged off when Bomper came to the entrance of the Ginjiro.

"Minna!" he shouted, getting the group's attention. "Gariak detected! They're in the northern Kantou area!"

At that, Bomper shot out the Go-Phones for the Sonic Underground and Tails' ShiftChanger.

"So they've appeared?" Sonic muttered.

"They've appeared really deep in the mountains," Sonia noted.

Tails then ran ahead, but Sonic then ran up to him. "How about a little race action?" Sonic said.

"You're on!" Tails replied.

"Oh c'mon! Quick! To the Ginjiro!" Manic responded as he and the girls were forced to pack everything into the van before following the two racing males.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI Go-Onger! (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Go-Onger!)**

**3, 2, 1 LET'S GO-ONGER! GO-ON!**

_**Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**_

**Notteke Seikai (Riding feels so great!)**

**Hajikete Mankai (Burst into full bloom!)**

**Kibou wo Charge da Mugen no energy! (Charge up your hope with infinite energy!)**

**Yabou sou na yukai (This happiness seems dangerous!)**

**Hechara Goukai (Cool and Exciting!)**

**Kinou no jibun wa overtake (Overtake your old self!)**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hitori ja nai n da sono koe de (Your voice let's me know that I'm not alone)**

**SPEED UP!**

**Yuuki ga kasoku suru (Accelerate the courage!)**

**HEY! ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**Seigi no highway masshigura (Go full speed down the highway of justice!)**

**Kino no mune ni mo hibike (Let it ring in your heart too!)**

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! Go-ONGER!**

**Egao no goal wo mezasu n da (Aim for the smiles as the goal!)**

**ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER! Go-On!**

* * *

**Grand Prix 4: The Basics of Investigation**

The group arrived and looked around, with Sonic and Tails briefly arguing about who got there first.

"The Gariak should be here…" Sonia noted as the five looked around.

"Ara? Did Bomper make a mistake or something?" Sonic wondered.

Tails looked at the Miles Electric and then yelled out "LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, as some sort of quake hit the area.

"What is this?!" Cream panicked as all the trees began to topple down to the ground.

When the quake ended, the five got themselves out of the rubbles before realizing what happened.

"The forest's gone!" Sonia gawked.

"Hmm…" Tails began to think.

"Well, the previous quake caused 1590 hectares to disappear," Manic noted when suddenly, the ground exploded with dirt in front of them before the group saw Ugatz appear.

"Alright, we're up! Ikuzo!" Cream responded.

"Okay!" Tails nodded, as he and Cream opened slots on their ShiftChangers and revealed their Change Souls.

"Change Soul! Set!" they shouted, inserting the Souls into the Changers. "Let's Go-On!"

With this, the two transformed into Go-On Green and Black. At the same time, the other three also transformed into their Go-Onger forms.

"Mahha Zenkai! Go-On Red!" Red shouted first.

"Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue!" Blue added next.

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!" Yellow smiled under her helmet.

"Doki Doki Yukai! Go-On Green!" Green shouted, striking her pose for the first time, winking under her helmet.

"Dash Goukai! Go-On Black!" Black finished off, executing his own pose before the five prepared to finish the roll call.

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!" the five announced, and then they jumped into the air and spun, and they all yelled out "Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

"GO ON!" the five shouted as the Ugatz charged.

The five Go-Ongers quickly countered this with their own martial arts tactics, Black being the most effective at this moment, as he used several police like moves, while Green did some as well, she wasn't as experienced with doing so like Black, but she was able to pull some off some impressive moves.

The main three then figured it was time to pull out their blasters.

"Mantangun! Engine Soul, Set!" Red shouted, pulling out his gun and inserting Speedor's soul as Blue and Yellow did the same with Buson's and Bear RV's.

The first three fired their Mantanguns with Black watching while fending off the Ugatz. Black moved for his, but then discovered it's one flaw: it won't work without a soul! Green rushed over and looked at Black.

"They don't work without a Soul. But, this is odd, it's only mooks, and no Bankijuice," Green noticed.

Then, Black felt something off before looking towards the undamaged forests a bit away.

"I think it's pronounced BanKiJyuu, and it came from this direction!" Black responded, running off.

"Wait for me Miles-kun!" Green shouted, running after Black, leaving the main three to fight the grunts.

* * *

It wasn't long until Black finally stopped in the midst of a forest.

"Why suddenly come here?! There's no Bariarc around here," Green told Black.

"Shh! And it's Gairac, but for now, be quiet," Black informed before placing his ear to the ground, with a confused Green doing the same.

They then heard some sort of drilling sound from under the ground. If one could get a good look the source was a Banki with shovel hands and a shovel head, and it was digging its way underground. It was even muttering something repeatedly, **"Kappore"** specifically, which is just some song of meaningless words meant to rhyme.

"Mou! What do we do Miles?" Green asked.

"We still have these," Black said, pointing to his chest, yet referring to their Go-On Gear.

"Oh right!" Green replied.

"Go-On Gear!"

With that, the symbols on their chests glowed as new weapons appeared. Green's was a large green axe themed after a bridge. Black's weapon was a laser blaster, smaller than Blue's Garage Launcher, but it was black and red, and seemed more based off of Black's partner than anything else.

"Alright, let's see what these can do," Black said.

"Here we go Miles-kun!" Green told Black.

"Cowl Laser!" Black shouted first.

"Bridge Axe!" Green followed up before Black aimed at the ground before him and fired while Green just swung the axe until it slammed into the ground.

The blast and shock of the attacks was so hard that it shocked the Banki, forcing him to launch his way up to the surface.

"**KUSO! SCOOP BANKI!"** the BanKiJyu screamed as he flew through the air only to land on his side on the surface of the ground.

Green then fell to the ground shortly after due to the weight of her axe.

"He's the main one!" Black identified.

"Bingo!" Green smiled, still struggling a bit to hold up the Bridge Axe.

"**Grrr… How DARE you catch me?!"** the Scoop Banki snapped as he stood up, but all of a sudden, several blasts come from behind them, it's the others. **"WHAT THE?!"**

"Leave the rest to us, Tails! We'll clear this at Mach Speed!" Red told Black as he, Blue, and Yellow dashed into the area, but just as they were about to dash to the Banki, Yellow noticed Green on the ground.

"Sonia… a little help please?" Green asked.

"Of course," Yellow nodded, helping Green up.

"Kuso! How dare you ruin this precious greenery?!" Blue snapped at the Scoop Banki.

"GO ON!" the three shouted, charging and attacking the Scoop Banki, who was confused about what they said.

"**OW! Wait! What'd you say? Greenery?! Wait…. I'VE MADE A MISTAKE; I'VE GOT THE WRONG LOCATION!" **the Scoop Banki gawked, smacking himself in the head as the three Go-Ongers soon stopped, but then… **"Landslide Blizzard!"**

The Scoop Banki then began to shovel up a lot of dirt onto the Go-Ongers, making them scream as they tried to run away, but the dirt somehow ended up piling on top of them too fast for them to get away, resulting in the trio somehow getting stuck under a miniature mountain of dirt.

"**Or should I say, 'I've been barking up the wrong house.' No! I've got the wrong oka. ...But that doesn't matter!" **the Banki ranted shortly before digging his way back underground.

"Sonia-Nee! Daijoubou?!" Green panicked before she and Black saw the three dig their heads out of the top of the mound. "Oh, you're fine, yay!"

All five removed their helmets and looked down the hole left by the Banki.

"Hmm… well, looks like we need to find a way down there," Sonic informed.

"No duh genius," Tails told him.

"Still, finding the real enemy that quickly, just what you'd expect from an ex-cop," Sonia smiled as Sonic was still dusting himself off of the dirt and dust.

"Thanks, I suppose," Tails replied.

"But it looks like you still need us in battle!" Sonic noted.

"Sonic, I'm not some little defenseless kid, I can handle myself," Tails told Sonic, as if trying to tell him to buzz off. "Besides, you're one to talk; after you said 'Leave the rest to us!' you let him get away!"

"Well, next time we won't let that happen," Sonic smirked, giving Tails a mock salute.

"That's right," Manic added.

"Don't mind. Don't mind," Sonia smiled as well.

Tails gave an annoyed sigh, before he noticed Cream was looking near the hole as well.

"Hmm… it's pretty deep, but take a look around this hole," Cream began, motioning to the area around the hole.

"It appears as though there's more than one hole, something crashed here a while back, and whoever or whatever it is, is still down there," Cream informed.

"I see…" Tails nodded before thinking of something. "Hold on, I got an idea. Come with me if you want Cream."

With that, Tails ran off in a direction away from the Sonic Underground.

"Wait for me Miles-kun!" Cream said as she ran to keep up with him, but was a little bit slower… for whatever reason.

* * *

Back at the Gariac's HQ, the three Prime Ministers were monologuing again.

"_**Our goal is to dirty the Earth!" **_Yogostein shouted, stomping the ground.

"_**To contaminate the water," **_Kegeresia added before drinking some kind of cocktail.

"_**And pollute the air!" **_Kiteneidas finished.

"_**Mobian World! We will turn it into a world for Gaiarc! But now, as I finally know, WE FORGOT TO DECLARE WAR ON THIS STUPID PLANET! So we make it formal, and OFFICIALLY DECLARE WAR TO THE MOBIANS!" **_Yogostein announced.

"_**Took you long enough. We've been here for like, six months, and you only just now made that declaration, ojaru," **_Kegeresia noticed.

"_**Also, clearing away some forest in the mountains won't get anyone's attention," **_Kiteneidas pointed out.

"_**THAT'S NOT IT! Scoop Banki got the target wrong! The real target is somewhere else!" **_Yogostein snapped.

"_**It was a mistake?" **_Kiteneidas gawked before he and Kegeresia started laughing, and even Yogostein began laughing too.

* * *

Later, Tails and Cream came back to the hole with a long rope and some hiking equipment.

"Say Cream, don't you live around here?" Tails asked, tossing the rope down the hole, tying one end to something on the surface.

"Um… I live around the area, so sorta," Cream replied, as she walked over with a small limp, as Tails then went down into the hole, just a little bit before recalling he needed to get the equipment on and get Cream ready, so he hopped out.

"By the way, what happened to your leg?" Tails asked as he made sure the rope was fastened tightly to a tree.

"Eh, what do you mean Miles?" Cream asked as they got the equipment on to begin their trek down.

"You've been limping ever since before I purchased this stuff from that nearby store," Tails answered as they began their climb down into the deep hole.

"If you're hurt, I don't want to risk you getting hurt any further, so go back up if you have to," Tails added.

"I'll be fine Miles, so don't worry," Cream told him.

Cream kinda smiled a bit and cheered as she went down the hole, Tails reaching the bottom first and looking up.

"She's surprisingly skilled for someone with an injured leg..." Tails noticed, as he noticed her rope was shorter, he flew up and helped her all the way down.

"You'll be okay right?" Tails asked.

"Of course. Sorry for worrying you," Cream answered.

"You've got some gumption coming all the way down here," a new voice said.

"Who said that?" Tails gawked.

"Oi!" Birca gasped, making Cream place his Engine Soul into her ShiftChanger to show off his hologram. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Gunpherd! Is that you, amigo?!"

"Birca? Where are you, did you get stuck down here as well?" the voice asked.

"No! I found my aibou! And she's a cute amiga, too!" Birca responded.

"Wait… did you say Gunpherd?" Tails asked Birca.

"Yep, hey where are you buddy?" Birca asked as he looked around and noticed a small crater, they walked over and saw it was another Engine Soul.

This Engine Soul was pretty tough to see unless one had a flashlight, because the soul happened to be black, bearing the symbol Tails had as Go-On Black on it.

"Is that him?" Tails asked, seeing the soul with his flashlight.

"Yep, put him into your ShiftChanger, I wanna see his face again!" Birca said.

Tails nodded, picking up the Soul and doing as instructed before a holographic image of a police car mixed with a German Shepherd appeared from the ShiftChanger.

"Ah Birca, it is good to see you again, and I assume this young two-tailed fox is my aibou, am I correct?" the German Shepherd car replied.

"Yes. My name is Miles Prower. But please call me Tails, I hate the pun people use with my real name," Tails answered.

"Miles Prower, I don't see a pun in there," Gunpherd replied.

"Good, can we please keep it that way?" Tails asked.

"I make no promises Miles, er Tails," Gunpherd replied.

"Hey Gunpherd, what do you think of my aibou over here, really cute aimga huh?" Birca smiled.

"She is indeed beautiful looking," Gunpherd admitted before turning to Tails, unaware of Cream blushing. "Is she supposed to be your girlfriend?"

Tails then began to blush to a color that would rival the red on Go-On Red's suit.

"I'll take that as a yes. But enough of these trivialities. I managed to catch wind of a Banki digging his way down here," Gunpherd responded, making the group turn to see an artificial tunnel carved underground.

"Oh, and by the way Gunpherd, they aren't a couple," Birca told him, then he leaned in close and whispered into his ear "Not yet at least."

"Regardless, the Banki we're after is definitely down here," Tails noticed. "If you're still able Cream, we'll get going, but I'm not gonna go ahead unless you're sure you're ready to go."

"I'll be fine," Cream told him, but Tails then picked her up, bridal style.

"I'm not taking any chances," Tails said simply. "Now let's get moving."

With that, Tails began walking down the tunnel as they looked around for signs of the Banki.

* * *

"I'm getting rather hungry now," Manic sighed as he, Sonic, and Sonia returned to the Ginjiro.

"So am I," Sonia agreed.

"We're back!" Sonic smiled when they entered the back where Bomper was.

"Minna, welcome back!" Bomper smiled before noticing. "Ara? Where're Tails and Cream?"

"Tails seemed to get angry about something," Sonia sighed. "Cream-chan went with him."

"Relax guys, they'll be fine!" Sonic smiled sitting down and ringing a bell as if calling a waiter or something. "Instead, let's think about food. FOOD!"

"Then I guess I'll only need to make omelettes for three," Manic figured.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed until all three heard a strange beeping before inserting their aibous' Souls into their Go-Phones, revealing their holographic forms.

"OI! We're hungry too!" Speedor responded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Bear RV nodded, getting a giggle out of Sonia.

"Least you can do is give us an energy charge!" Buson added.

"Ah, gomen! Gomen!" Manic responded as the three placed their Go-Phones into the charging stations, somehow causing the holographic engines to get bigger with red faces as they apparently "ate" their fill with Bear RV smiling.

"Ah~! Everything's going to sleep. This is the best!" Bear RV smiled.

* * *

Back in the tunnels, Tails and Cream were still searching, they noticed something unusual about the cave, when Tails put Cream down.

"Think you'll be okay to move around?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I should be Miles-kun," Cream replied as Tails then motioned for her to move, and they noticed something.

It turned out the Ugatz and the Scoop Banki were working on some kind of drilling operation with the Ugatz on scaffoldings and running various machines, as the Scoop Banki ordered them around.

"**Okay minna, do a proper job! With this destructive device we'll destroy the ceiling and cause a ruckus in the oka above us!" **Scoop Banki ordered.

"We should tell the others," Cream told Tails.

"We don't need them with how they've treated us... mostly Sonic and the ex-thief," Tails replied. "Nevertheless, we can take 'me on."

Tails then ran forward to begin battle, while Cream did the same, but still had a small limp. So while Tails used all he could use, Cream was restricted to her fists at the moment, however the Ugatz noticed her injury and began to focus their attacks near her legs, one attack actually hitting where Cream's injury was.

"ITAI!" she screamed in pain.

This made Tails furious! And so, he was practically in a primal rage when he was attacking the Ugatz.

"Tails! What're you doing?! Calm down! You'll be easily beaten if you continue this rage-fest!" Gunpherd shouted at Tails, but the fox didn't listen before…

WHAM!

Tails was launched back into the rock wall.

"Okay, play time is over!" Tails said, readying the Shift Changer. "Change Soul, Set! Let's, Go On!"

Cream then attempted to join in, but she was too overwhelmed by the Ugatz that she couldn't even grab Birca's Soul. But luckily Black kicked most of them away, and then helped Cream up.

"Sometimes I think it's true, love makes people do stupid things," Gunpherd muttered.

"I heard that, Gunpherd!" Tails responded. "You think you can keep going even like this, Cream?"

"I think I'll be fine Miles-kun," she replied.

"Let's hope so," Black sighed.

"Your Go-Onger forms should heal injuries you two sustained into order to better combat the Gaiarc," Gunpherd told them, as Cream turned into Go-On Green, ready to try and help, but due to the injury, she had some trouble keeping her balance, made no better when she summoned in her Bridge Axe. She simply charged forward and struck a machine meant to detonate the area, destroying it, but when she raised the axe into the air for a victory pose, she hit her backside, and this forced her out of her henshin.

"Amiga!" Birca panicked.

"Cream-chan!" Black yelled in shock, going over to her side.

"...I'm fine…" Cream assured.

"**What have you done?!" **the Scoop Banki gawked as the device blew up.

"This is the end, Scoop Banki!" Black growled.

"**I won't have that! Landslide Blizzard!" **the Scoop Banki snapped, causing the two to get blinded.

"Cream? Can you still fly?" Black asked, as Cream gave a small nod, and she managed to get out of the way in time along with Black who jumped the dirt before using his Cowl Laser to blast the Banki away.

"Nice thinking, Miles!" Cream cheered.

"Don't expect the same thing to work twice, Banki," Black told the Scoop Banki as it stood back up and spread his arms.

"**Then… SUPER LANDSLIDE BLIZZARD!" **he shouted, making his shovels increase in size before thrusting multiple LARGER rocks at the duo.

Cream wasn't able to stay in the air long enough to avoid the attack, but Tails took more of the force of the attack, but Cream also got hit, one hitting near her forehead.

"CREAM!" Black gawked until a rock hit his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and him out of his henshin.

"**With the device gone, I'll have to use my own hands. KAPPORE KAPPORE!" **Scoop Banki shouted, walking away to dig another tunnel.

Thankfully, the two Go-Ongers were able to get out of the pile of rocks that forms on top of them.

"Itai…" Cream muttered, trying to get her injured leg freed.

"Hang on Cream, I'll get you out," Black assured as he got himself out first before getting Cream.

* * *

"I hope I beat Scoop Banki," Sonic replied, back outside the Ginjiro, flipping his coin again, and getting heads again.

"I wonder how Tails and Cream are doing," Manic said to himself.

"And where will the BanKiJyu appear?" Sonic added.

"Didn't the BanKiJyu say something about an oka?" Manic wondered.

"Oka… he said something like 'barking up the wrong house,' or wrong oka..." Sonia muttered, as a fritzed sound came from her Go-Phone.

"Cream-chan?" Sonia asked, but the signal went dead.

"What happened?" Manic asked, prepared to cook his omelettes, Sonia shrugged as Sonic flipped his coin and it flew in the open window, smacking the page of the magazine that Sonia was reading.

"Whoops… anyway, even if it's related to an oka, we still don't know which oka it is," Sonic noted, coming in to get his coin.

"Still, you should be careful when it comes to flipping your coin, Son-," Sonia started, handing the coin back to Sonic before seeing what page the coin flipped her magazine to. "Neo Tokio Hills opens today? ...Wait a minute… Hills?" she muttered.

* * *

Back with the Scoop Banki, he was still plowing his way underground.

"**I'll have to use these scoops to directly attack the oka!" **the Banki growled, plowing his way through.

"There's no oka around here, though," Tails noted, as he carried Cream bridal style, using his ShiftChanger to bright the way as they went through the tunnel that the Banki dug through.

"Oka… hills… WAIT THAT'S IT!" unknowingly both Sonia and Cream said it at the same time.

"What's it?" Tails asked.

"Do you know what's above us right now, Miles?" Cream asked in response.

"Um… no," Tails replied.

"Look up there, that ground has been paved over, and thus something must be above it, and you can hear some people above, do you understand now Miles-kun?" Cream told Tails.

"I think so, but… where…?" Tails started until.

"Nearby where I lived, a new place was opening up called Neo Tokio Hills, and if that's his target…" Cream started as Tails finally got the picture.

"That's bad! We need to move!" Tails realized as he tried to move fast while not further damaging Cream's leg.

"But we won't make it in time!" Cream panicked, but then she came up with a plan...

* * *

On the surface, meanwhile, the new complex, Neo Tokio Hills, was having its opening ceremony.

_-To commemorate Neo Tokio Hills' opening, our visitors will cut the tape.- _an announcer spoke as various people were handed sets of scissors, three of which looked strikingly familiar, but it was hard to tell by their attires, and for the males the added facial hair. _-So, if you'd please.-_

Suddenly, the Scoop Banki burst from the ground, shocking the people there, everyone began to flee, except for three people near the front… for whatever reason, when all of a sudden the ground began to rumble, and all of a sudden, Tails and Cream appeared in a Double Spin Dash! This suddenly hit the Banki but he then grabbed the old man and attempted to toss him into a wall to injury him, but then… the old man bounced off the wall with surprising skill before being grabbed by the other two that didn't run before being kicked, rider flying drop kick style, by the old man. Now this shocked Tails and Cream as the three before them stood, staring down at the Banki.

"**What in the name of this world?!"** Scoop Banki exclaimed before getting drop kicked by all three into an empty concession stand.

"Ruffian," the old man responded as Cream and Tails approached the three.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"What in the world? How'd you do that?!" Cream asked.

The trio before them just smirked before suddenly pulling off their clothes, revealing they were just disguises. And under them were Sonic that played the old man, Manic playing the male in the tux and being suave, and Sonia being the one who handed out the scissors. And this, _really _shocked Tails and Cream.

"You guys?!" Tails gasped.

"How did you find out about this place?" Cream asked.

"Our investigative skills aren't losing to an ex-cop!" Sonic smirked at Tails.

"Hmm… I have a feeling it wasn't you Sonic," Cream said.

"And you're 100% right Cream-chan, Sonia figured it out," Manic informed as Sonic tried to shush his brother.

"Right," Sonia smiled.

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

"_Neo Tokio Hills opens today? ...Wait a minute… Hills?" Sonia muttered back in the Ginjirou, looking at the magazine._

"_Still, sorry about the coin thing," Sonic apologized when… _

"_Oka… hills… WAIT THAT'S IT!" unknowingly both Sonia and Cream said it at the same time as Sonia showed her brothers the magazine._

"_Hey! Doesn't 'oka' mean 'hills?!'" Sonia asked._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Nice job Sonia-nee, you're impressive," Cream said, but then winced from her injuries.

"I knew it. So you didn't figure it out," Tails smirked, bopping Sonic on the head.

"Eh, whateves. You talk pretty big for someone who got here late," Sonic smirked. "What'd you think of my disguise?!"

"Eh, it was okay, I could've done better." Tails replied.

"I'd say they were pretty good until you showed off your moves," Cream added, getting some cheers from the Sonic Underground.

"Still, I suppose I could call that police academy basic level at the least," Tails figured.

"Just say the compliment, little buddy," Sonic replied, nudging Tails, making him smile.

However, they all heard a growl before turning to see the Scoop Banki get back up.

"**IT HURT!"** he screamed.

"At any rate, we're all here," Sonic noted. "Let's beat him at Mach Speed!"

"We'll try our best to help," Cream said, as they readied themselves.

"Change Soul! Set! Let's Go On!" they shouted, transforming, and thus the five stood ready for battle!

"Mantangun! Engine Soul Set!" Red, Blue, and Yellow shouted, aiming the blasters at the Scoop Banki. "Go on!"

They fired, only for the Banki to smack all the blasts aside with his shovels. By this point, Green and Black were ready to help, pulling out their Mantanguns.

"Birca Soul, Set!" Green announced.

"_Ikuze aimga!"_

"Gunpherd Soul, Set!" Black added, surprising the Underground.

"_With 100% Accuracy!"_

"Let's test that, shall we?" Black figured as he and Green fired at the Banki.

"Was that Gunpherd?!" Speedor gawked.

"Maybe?" Red replied.

"Good to know he's okay, or at least good to hear him again," Buson added.

All five Go-Ongers blasted away, but their attacks did little damage.

"Guess we'd better go with Rod mode," Red figured as the five switched the weapons to said mode, save for Green, who was having some trouble, mainly because she was pulling the gun part in the wrong direction.

"Here," Black sighed, helping her out.

"Thanks Miles-kun," Green replied, with a tiny blush below her helmet.

"No prob, Ikuze!" Black responded as he and Green took the Banki by surprise.

"**Kuso! Landslide Blizzard!" **the Banki roared, using his signature move of using debris from the ground to try and bury the Go-Ongers again, but this time around Black and Green had to be more cautious, but still managed to attack, despite keeping a short distance.

"Be careful guys. Sonic! Team-up for old-times sake?" Black responded.

"Hai! Go-On like the Good ol' days!" Red replied.

And so, they charged, and the Banki tried to send a slash beam of sorts (by slashing the air, he sent some kind of blast at Black), but Black avoided the attack and blasted the Banki with his Cowl Laser and Mantangun at the same time before landing.

"Okay Sonic. Run over and I'll launch you up!" Black shouted.

Red nodded and then they executed such a move, getting a good hit on the Banki.

"Okay Sonic, time for the Highway Buster!" Blue smirked as he and Yellow joined him, and thus they summoned the Go-On Gear and formed the Highway Buster.

"This time, it's Bear RV!" Yellow said, putting Bear RV's Soul into the Highway Buster.

"Target Lock!" they shouted, aiming at the Banki. "Go ON!"

And so, they launched the attack, which was covered in Bear RV's aura.

"**Yogostein-sama, gomen NASAI!" **the Banki screamed before collapsing in defeat.

"We did it!" the trio cheered as Green and Black joined back up with them.

"Nice assistance, buddy," Red smirked.

Black simply smiled under his helmet.

"_**Earth polluter, BanKiJyu Scoop Banki. Let the Bikkurium fill you!" **_Yogostein's voice shouted to the Scoop Banki, waking him up.

"**INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!"**

"Oh boy, here we go again," Black sighed as Red pulled out his Go-Phone.

"Bomper!" he shouted.

"Okay! Engine Cast Teleport!" Bomper announced as the case with the Engine Casts were sent to their location.

"Engine Souls, Set! GO!"

Like before, after the Souls were inserted, the trio of Engines zoomed off, growing to their normal giant size. Then, Red, Blue, and Yellow boarded the three mecha.

"Go-Phone set!" Red shouted as the six prepared for it…

"ENGINE GATTAI!"

With that, the three Engines formed the parts of Engine-Oh and combined.

"_When three souls and three hearts come together the king of Engines appears!"_

"Engine-Oh, Tune Up! GO-ON!"

Engine-Oh and the Banki had a bit of a stare-off, while Cream and Tails watched from near by.

"**Onore Engine-Oh! Allow me to dig your grave!" **the Banki smirked, starting his signature move.

"No you don't, Go-On Sword!" Blue shouted.

However, the Banki stopped at that and recalled something.

"**Hmph! Don't you guys know?" **the Banki scoffed before going off into some type of story. "**Long ago on Ganryuu Island, 2 Swords Musashi defeated 1 Sword Koujirou."**

"Nani?! Really?!" Red gawked and compared the Banki's scoop hands with swords. "He has two!"

Red then slapped his forehead, and surprisingly, Engine-Oh did the same. And with that, the Banki took his chance to attack, and was able to try some strikes, with Engine-Oh blocking all of them.

"That's true. 2 swords might be better than 1," Yellow replied as they were still holding back the Banki.

"Wrong!" Blue informed, surprising the group. "Musashi didn't use 2 swords that time. He fought using a long wooden sword, or bokutou if you will. That is correct!"

"What?! Then we have the advantage!" Red realized.

"**REALLY?!" **the Banki gasped before Engine-Oh managed to get a couple of free slashes onto the Banki. **"In that case it's time for my powered up… LANDSLIDE BLIZZARD!"**

This time, the Banki was able to start tossing dirt and debris up towards Engine-Oh.

"V SHIELD!" the Go-Ongers shouted as Engine-Oh defended himself with the shield.

The only problem with this was that they'd end up buried sooner or later. So…

"SONIC! JUMP! GET UP!" Tails shouted.

"Okay! Jump!" Red nodded, as they jumped up, but it wasn't enough, they were still being hit.

Tails groaned before pulling out a large gemstone that was cut into the shape of a diamond, but the color of it was red.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Red gawked.

"Yea! Use this for the boost!" Tails shouted, throwing the Chaos Emerald up to Red's cockpit, filling not only Red with a powerful energy, but also Blue, Yellow, and even Engine-Oh, much to the surprise of the Engines.

"Sonic, what's happening, I'm feeling even more powerful! DORU DORU DORU!"

"I can feel it too! ON ON ON!"

"Same here! V V V!"

"That's the power of the Chaos Emerald!" Red smirked.

"_**What's going on!?" **_Yogostein gawked.

"_**Engine-Oh's… powering up?!" **_Kiteneidas realized.

"_**All from some gem, ojaru?! And… why does it seem so familiar…" **_Kegeresia gasped.

"Okay, now! Chaos JUMP!" Red shouted before Engine-Oh jumped over the attack with sword and shield in hand.

"**Who gave you permission to get up there?!" **the Scoop Banki gawked.

"Hey sis, I've got an idea that's crazy enough to work!" Red said, tossing the V Shield to use as a type of hoverboard.

"I don't think Bear R's lower body was meant to take the weight of the full Mecha!" Yellow gawked.

"He did tell you it was a crazy idea," Blue added before Engine-Oh managed to bash the Banki with the sword and shield/hoverboard.

"LAST CORNER! Engine-Oh, Chaos Go-On Grand Prix!" the three shouted as Engine-Oh slashed at the Banki, causing him to spark rapidly at first.

"**I dug my own grave! WHY?! IM GOING IN THE HOLE!" **he cried before collapsing and exploding in defeat.

As the group celebrated, Engine-Oh began to glow crimson, and wobble.

"Minna, are you okay?" Red asked.

"That… energy…. it was…. too much! Get out now!" Speedor shouted.

With that, Red, Blue, and Yellow bursted out before the Mecha split apart into the casts and Souls once more, with the Emerald falling at Tails' feet.

"Speedor-kun, dajibou?" Sonic asked putting his Soul into the Go-Phone.

"We're fine, that energy was just too much, when the Emerald was removed, we calmed down, I guess we can't handle that power yet," Speedor said.

"Buson, you okay?" Manic asked as he and Sonia placed Buson's and Bear RV's souls into their Go-Phones.

"Just a little tired," Buson admitted.

"It was too much," Bear RV whined.

"You're not used to Chaos Energy yet," Sonia figured.

"Don't worry, we won't use that power unless we really need to while in you guys," Sonic assured.

"Which reminds me Sonic, WHAT WAS THE IDEA OF USING MY WHEELS AND AXLES AS A HOVERBOARD! IT WAS NOT MEANT TO TAKE THE ENTIRE WEIGHT OF ENGINE-OH YOU BAKA!" Bear RV snapped at Sonic.

"... I think silence is my best option here," Sonic replied.

"Regardless… you did well today Sonic," Tails replied to Sonic, walking over to him.

"Thanks Tails, but your style of doing things ain't too bad either," Sonic replied as they then deactivated their suits.

"So, we heard Gunpherd was back earlier in the fight," Buson noted.

"Can we see him?" Speedor asked Tails as Cream already put Birca's Soul into her ShiftChanger.

"Sure," Tails nodded, placing the black Engine Soul into his ShiftChanger, making Gunpherd's anime-style holographic self appear, the core three Go-Ongers did the same.

"Gunpherd! This is _amazing_!" Speedor said with joy, saying 'amazing' in English.

"So Bear R, did you used to date this… Gunny-kun before we met?" Sonia asked.

"Gunny?!" Gunphered said in shock.

"It's a habit of hers, she gave us all nicknames last night," Buson explained.

"All of ours are embarrassing…" Speedor added.

"So what were they?" Tails asked.

"Speedor is Speedy, Buson is Bubu, Bear RV is Bear R, and Birca's is Bircy," Sonia answered, making the three other male Engines groan while Bear RV shrugged it off seeing as Sonia had given her nickname long before the previous night.

Regardless, the Go-Ongers began to laugh at the nicknames.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Speedor, Buson, Birca, and Gunpherd snapped, but the others just laughed, even Bomper was laughing inside the Ginjirou having heard Sonia say the nicknames.

"BOMPER?!" the male Engines groaned.

The group only continued to laugh as they walked in, and Bomper noticed the Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Sonic, Tails, can I see that for a moment?" Bomper asked.

"Sure, just be careful with it," Sonic answered, giving the red emerald to Bomper.

"Thanks, Bom Bom." Bomprer said as he wheeled off to begin something, when he then noticed two small blips, one green and one black.

"OH MY! Guys, we have a signal to where Birca and Gunpherd's Casts are!" Bomper gasped.

"Yosha!" Birca cheered.

"Then the race to get them begins!" Sonic smirked.

"Hey! Let's do that today! Okay," Cream responded, referring to the Go-Onger battle end phrase, placing her hand in front of her.

"That's right! We haven't done that yet, right?" Manic recalled, placing his hand on top of Cream's.

"Yup! With a smile, okay?" Sonia added, placing her hand on top of the pile.

"Yosha! Let's do it!" Sonic smirked, putting his hand on top before the four turned to Tails.

"Tails!" they shouted as Tails smirked and joined in as they all said, "CHECKER FLAG!"

"**Okay! Looks like those five's teamwork worked out somehow. But new happenings are coming. Tune in next time to find out!"**

* * *

(Cue Engine Rap)

_**Engine Number 1**_

**Bucchigiri Speedoru (**Win the race, Speedor!**)**

**Aka aka aka aka aka aka (**Red red red red red red**)**

**Makka na body ni (**With a pure red body**)**

**Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru**

**Condor Soul GO!**

**Ikimasu Engine! Yuuki shinji! Unare Go On Katte Go Go! (**Living Engine! Believe in Courage! Roar Go On! Win and Go Go!**)**

**Pikapika body ni seigi no soul wo slot insert! We are right! (**Insert the soul of justice into the shining body! We are right!**)**

**Innochi no machine to yuujou de (**Friendship with Living Machine**)**

**Daji akuma wo buchinuku sa (**Burst pass the devils**)**

**Mae ni shika mienai Engine Sentai Go-Onger! (**All I can see is what's ahead of me! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**)**

**Kousoku koutei mo mada mada tarine (**I still haven't had enough high speed**)**

**Iku ze aibo wo doko made mo (**Let's go, partner, anywhere**)**

**Go on!**

* * *

GO!

Yo! Speedor here! Birca's and Gunpherd's Engine casts are finally found! But just where are they exactly?

Grand Prix 5: Engine Trouble

GO ON!

* * *

**KKD: Dang, this is quite something for this chapter. And the fact that Birca and Gunpherd's Souls are already here, this could greatly affect next chapter where they search for the Engine Casts.**

**Pikatwig: Truly. So, anyway, did you like this chapter?**

**KKD: Absolutely! Although, I wasn't that fond of Cream having that leg injury for most of the chapter. It kinda messed things up for me personally, but we'll let the readers tell us if they liked that part or not. Anyway, what was your favorite part?**

**Pikatwig: The part with Sonia's nicknames for the Engines, and in fact, the other Engines will get them as well!**

**KKD: Cute. Anyways, my favorite part was in the middle of the giant battle, the Banki told them a story to try and make the Go-Ongers feel like they lost, but Blue corrected that story. That was funny. Anyways, it's almost time to finally get back to Mega Gaim, so anything else before the catchphrase time?**

**Pikatwig: No. So, you lead.**

**KKD: As usual, stay tuned for the next half of our Super Hero Time, and until then, check out our other stories, and if you don't know them… you will… Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More!**


	5. Grand Prix 5

**KKD: Well, here's chapter 5, and I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, because we got some big plans for this, especially Mega Gaim.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. Now our heroes need to find Gunpherd and Birca's casts.**

**KKD: Indeed they do. We already established that their souls arrived around the same time as the other three, but their casts did indeed get lost along the way. I sure hope they can find those casts soon. So, ready to begin this amigo?**

**Pikatwig: Sure.**

**KKD: Then it's time for Disclaimers and the Super Hero Time Intro.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We own nothing in this story except the idea to combine the franchises as well as the plot. The rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Kamen Rider Gaim and Go-On Red stand side by side.***

**Go-On Red: Well Rock, you gotta try and find your way out of that forest, but… who's this white melon Rider?**

**Gaim: Sounds like Bass, but I dunno. Anyway, hope you guys can find the Casts.**

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Super Hero Time!**

***Gaim's blade slashes the screen. Showing a clip from the chapter of Go-Onger***

**Baron & Fraise: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

***The Mantan Gun fires and shows Gaim about to henshin.***

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

***Go-On Red holds the Orange Lockseed in it's closed form, while Gaim holds Engine Soul 1.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Ready? GO!**

* * *

"We're finally going to see the partners of Black and Green" Manic said with a smile, as Cream walked in, not in her Go-Onger wear, but in green sweater and teal skirt.

"Finally!" she said with joy.

"Why the change in outfit, Cream-chan?" Sonic asked.

Cream then chuckled for a moment and said "I got a stain in them, and they're in the wash right now."

"...How can you get a stain on something that's mostly black?" Manic asked.

"Grape juice," she answered.

"In any case, you look so kawaii in that outfit, Cream-chan," Sonia smiled as Tails nodded in agreement.

"Can you believe we can finally take the fight to the giant levels Miles-kun?" Cream said with a smile.

"Yea, that's really great Cream," Tails smiled.

"Yosh! Let's split up and get the casts at Mach Speed!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright, how about we let Cream-chan here pick the teams," Manic said.

"Okay… girls on one team, boys on the other," Cream answered.

"Fair enough," they all answered.

* * *

Back at the base of the Gaiark, Kiteneidas had the monitor on and soon discovered two blips, one bright green and the other pitch black.

"_**Those casts! We must beat the Go-Ongers to the Casts, and put the Engine Banki plan in motion!" **_Kiteneidas responded.

"_**Indeed. We don't need more Engines from Machine World with those blasted Go-Ongers!" **_Yogostein added.

"_**Don't worry; I'll crush them using the assassin I created," **_Kegareshia replied, activating some type of switch, and then the chamber used to create Banki activated. _**"Be born ojaru, my cute child!"**_

Inside the chamber, a new BanKiJyu was created, this one seeming to be designed after a spray bottle. When he was ready, Kegareshia opened the door to let the mostly white Banki out.

"**Doesn't matter who it is! I'll take on anyone! Come out!" **the Banki screamed before he tripped over the bump in the doorway, landing flat on the ground.

"_**Who is this guy?!" **_Kiteneidas wondered.

"_**Will this really be okay?!" **_Yogostein asked Kegareshia as the new Banki stood up.

"_**I will definitely stop the Engines from reaching their casts ojaru!" **_Kegareshia replied, wrapping her arm around the Banki's neck. _**"And if needed…"**_

However, she didn't say what else she'd do as she and the new Banki just walked out, leaving Yogostein and Kiteneidas alone.

"_**GAH! I can't help but wonder if it was a good idea to turn that bat spy from that group into one of us!" **_Yogostein growled.

"_**Yes it was! And we managed to get that robot, what was it, R-324? Torn into scrap metal and who knows what happened to that hedgehog," **_Kiteneidas responded.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI Go-Onger! (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Go-Onger!)**

**3, 2, 1 LET'S GO-ONGER! GO-ON!**

_**Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**_

**Notteke Seikai (Riding feels so great!)**

**Hajikete Mankai (Burst into full bloom!)**

**Kibou wo Charge da Mugen no energy! (Charge up your hope with infinite energy!)**

**Yabou sou na yukai (This happiness seems dangerous!)**

**Hechara Goukai (Cool and Exciting!)**

**Kinou no jibun wa overtake (Overtake your old self!)**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hitori ja nai n da sono koe de (Your voice let's me know that I'm not alone)**

**SPEED UP!**

**Yuuki ga kasoku suru (Accelerate the courage!)**

**HEY! ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**Seigi no highway masshigura (Go full speed down the highway of justice!)**

**Kino no mune ni mo hibike (Let it ring in your heart too!)**

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! Go-ONGER!**

**Egao no goal wo mezasu n da (Aim for the smiles as the goal!)**

**ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER! Go-On!**

* * *

**Grand Prix 5: Engine Trouble**

* * *

"So why do you think Cream made us split into all boys and all girl groups, Engines aside," Manic asked as they walked to where Gunpherd's cast had been tracked to.

"No idea," Tails shrugged as Sonic flipped his coin again, and ended up getting heads on his flip.

"Why do you do that?" Gunpherd asked from Tails' ShiftChanger, his hologram making an irritated face.

"Just to make sure my luck is in check. And you guys'll need my luck in finding your cast," Sonic told Gunpherd.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two worked to be a team for like what… ten years?" Gunpherd asked.

"Somewhere there abouts," Tails figured.

"Still, he sure seems like a stubborn guy," Sonic whispered to Speedor, who was seen from Sonic's Go-Phone. "Right Speedor?"

"Yea. Oi! Don't be so stubborn! Shouldn't we actually keep focused in finding your body?" Speedor replied, most of it directed at Gunpherd. "Right, Gunny?"

"Oi… these guys are annoying… and it's none of your business! My policies don't fit yours!" Gunpherd scoffed before turning towards Tails just so he wouldn't have to look at Speedor.

"Are these always this annoying Buson?" Manic asked.

"Not always. Just 75% of the time," Buson answered.

"Tails, just hurry and find my cast," Gunpherd replied, dismissing his hologram from Tails' ShiftChanger.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until they found the impact site of where Gunpherd's Engine cast landed; there was the tiny crater, scorch marks, and everything except for one thing… no cast!

"What the?! Where's the cast?" Sonic gawked as he and Manic looked around the site while Tails saw a footprint in the ground next to the spot where the cast was supposed to be.

"A child's footprint…" he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were looking around for Brica's Cast.

"So Sonia, what is it that makes you get so many boys to like you?" Cream asked out of the blue.

"Eh? Why ask me that when we're trying to find Birca's cast?" Sonia asked in response.

"It's my entire reason I split us up into gender based teams, I wanted to talk to you about my crush on Miles," Cream informed.

"Oh, I see," Sonia nodded.

"So… anything you can tell me?" Cream asked.

"Well, I'd say most of them are just attracted by how I look, and my clothes often kinda emphasized my figure, so…" Sonia answered.

"Sonia, can you give me dating advice, later," Cream asked.

"Sure," Sonia nodded as they continued to search the area where Birca's cast was detected.

"I don't understand what's so important about dating," Bear RV said.

"It helps boys and girls ease into relationships and get to know each other better," Sonia answered.

"So do you think me and Bear R make a cute couple?" Birca asked Sonia randomly.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Sonia asked.

"Especially when I'm RIGHT HERE!" Bear RV pointed out.

"I'm just asking, so answer?"

"Well…" Sonia muttered, not sure how to answer when they suddenly heard something nearby, causing the group to look up and see…

"**SPRAY BANKI!" **the Banki announced with a pose before holding something Birca recognized. **"TA-DA!"**

It turned out to be Birca's Engine Cast!

"THAT'S MINE! GIVE ME BACK!" Birca yelled.

"**With pep you can do anything…" **the Banki muttered before… **"SPRAY!"**

All of a sudden, he pulled the trigger that was his chin and he spat out some kind of white substance.

"RUN!" Sonia gasped as the group moved away from the range of the spray, only to see it hit a rock.

It turned out the white gunk was some form of acid as it completely melted the rock! This surprised the group as they looked at the Banki with serious faces.

"**I'll melt him!" **the Banki smirked, aiming towards Birca's Cast, making him and Cream panic.

"NO DON'T!" both Cream yelled loading the MantanGun and fired it right before the Banki could hurt the cast.

However, the Spray Banki didn't hit the Cast with his spray, but rather his own arm, causing it to get scarred from the acid.

"**AH! HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT! MY ARM'S MELTING!" **he screamed in pain at the fact that he hit his arm, making the girls look at the Banki with an expression that said "Really?"

"Mamma Mia! My cast is safe! Nice job amiga!" Birca smiled at Cream, who blushed from the compliment.

"What's with this guy?" Bear RV muttered.

"At any rate, we'll have to retake it by force," Sonia figured.

"**If you want him, come and get him!" **the Banki yelled, causing an explosion before the girls, who just got set to henshin.

"LET'S… GO-ON!" they shouted, executing the henshin behind the explosion and jumping out, surprising the Banki.

And then, the two attempted to wrestle the cast out of the Banki's hand, but they didn't do a thing to it as Green was thrusted off.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted at the Banki before attempting to punch it.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the boys, they were following the trail that Tails found leading from the crash site of Gunpherd's cast down a hill of sorts.

"Tails… how much further until we find that stupid cast?" Sonic said annoyed.

"It's nearby, trust me," Tails informed as they heard some voices, the trio finding they ended up near the road and saw five boys and one girl talking with each other, one of them holding Gunpherd's cast, and them talking about it like it was a toy car or something.

"Come on, I'll buy if for… ten Mobiums!" one boy told the girl, who was holding the Cast.

"No way, I'll buy it for fifteen!" another boy said.

"Great… a bunch of kids found the cast," Manic groaned.

"But still, Tails found out where it ended up. Just what you expect from an ex-cop," Sonic smirked.

"The girl left her footprint at the scene," Tails pointed out.

"...So… what're you gonna do, ex-cop?" Manic asked. "Hurry up, go get it."

"... So… how do I do that?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean how do you do that? You don't know how to talk to kids?" Manic asked.

"No… plus, look at her, she looks kinda like Cream," Tails informed.

"Really? Then leave it to me," Sonic offered.

"Sonic no!"

"Why not buddy?" Sonic asked.

"... I dunno," Tails admitted.

"...If you aren't gonna do anything, I'll talk to them anyway," Sonic replied going on ahead.

"... so Manic, how much you willing to bet Sonic's gonna botch this up?" Buson asked.

"...I'd say… 50 Mobiums," Manic figured.

"I hope the girls are doing better than we are," Tails muttered.

* * *

Back with Yellow and Green, they were busy fighting off the Spray Banki. Green in particular was fired up in the fight so she could get her partner's Cast.

"Give it up!" Green shouted. "Cycle Punch!"

And with that, Green managed to hit tremendous upper cut on the Banki, knocking it back as Yellow arrived.

"You okay, Cream-chan?" she asked.

"Hai, I think we can get the cast now, so let's go and go it!" Green replied.

"Gotcha!" Yellow nodded, loading Bear RV's Soul into her Mantangun before firing at the Spray Banki, but the attack made him toss the Cast into the air, but it somehow ended up flying behind the Banki, making Green panic as she attempted to run after the cast.

Suddenly, some explosions stopped Green from going any further.

"_**This is mine now," **_a voice smirked as Kegareshia appeared, holding Birca's cast.

"What the?! Who're you!?" Yellow snapped.

"Wait… is that Rouge?" Green said.

"_**Rouge? I know no one by that name; this is our first meeting. I'm one of the three Gaiark ministers. I am water polluting minister Kegareshia ojaru," **_the minister announced.

"A minister?" Green gawked looking at Yellow.

"This is our first time meeting one of the Gaiark commanders," Yellow admitted. "Regardless of the intros, we want that cast back you old hag!"

"_**Eh?!" **_Kegareshia gawked, her face turning red as she leaked steam and sparked red lightninf in rage. _**"I'm not an old lady! I'm a maiden of the great machine life forms ojaru!"**_

"Whatever," both Green and Yellow replied as the Spray Banki jumped up to Kegareshia's level as her skin returned to its normal color.

"**Kegareshia-sama, you're leaking!" **the BanKiJyu replied, twisting the valve on her head to shut the steam off.

"_**Forget it! I'm fine ojaru!" **_she snapped, getting a **"Hai hai" **from the Banki. _**"First melt those dumb ugly girls!"**_

With that, she punched her Banki in the face and kicked him back towards ground level.

"**UNDERSTOOD!" **he shouted as he fell, and landed on his face.

Yellow and Green both chuckled at this before Spray Banki started spraying his acid again which they managed to dodge.

"So… this Kagerrisha resembles someone you know?" Yellow asked, saying Kegarashia wrong.

"Kinda… I've seen someone who looks like her before, but she also sounds like her too," Green answered.

"And she's denying this, think the Gariak did something to her?" Yellow asked.

"Maybe."

"In any case, you get the Engine Cast, I'll be fine here," Yellow assured.

"Arigato, Sonia-nee-chan," Green nodded as she jumped over the acid spray and used Spray Banki's shoulder as a launching point to get up to the cliff Kegareshia stood on.

"Just give me Birca's cast, and nobody will get hurt Rouge," Green said.

"_**I already told you, I'm not this Rouge!" **_Kegareshia snapped, pulling out the strange baton she used before flipping it and it formed a whip, which she used to try and attack Green with.

"Amiga, focus, we need to get my cast back!" Birca informed.

"You don't think I know that Birca?!" Green responded still dodging Kegareshia's attacks.

Suddenly, Spray Banki managed to finally hit Yellow with his acid, causing her to get knocked to the ground before the Banki pulled a broom from seemingly nowhere.

"**With liquids, you've got to have them gushing!" **he smirked before getting set to attack.

* * *

The girl simply began to walk around, asking random people if Gunpherd's cast belonged to them.

"Hmm, can't help but wonder who this belongs to…" she muttered, as she began to play around with it for a bit, before resuming her search, unaware of Sonic, Manic, and Tails following her.

"After Sonic's mini-goof, you do it this time," Tails told Manic. "I'd like to see if a former thief can handle this task."

"Alright, don't worry. I've got the perfect plan!" Manic smirked as she walked out from their hiding place, ready to set his plan in motion.

"Willing to bet he's going to fail worse than you did Sonic?" Speedor asked.

"I'm actually gonna say 200 Mobiums says he'll end up flopping this worse than me," Sonic smirked.

Manic just walked up to the girl with a shady disguise while holding a silver briefcase.

"Oi," he replied, getting the girl's attention, but she freaked for a second, having her back against a wall. "I want to make a 50/50 trade. Your toy for this candy. Sounds like a good deal to me."

While the girl was scared at first, even backing up and set to run away, Manic just smirked as he opened the case to reveal that pretty much every inch inside of it was filled with candy of all varieties.

"S-save me! It's some dealer! HELP!" the girl panicked, getting people's attention as Manic began to panic telling them it wasn't what they thought.

Sonic simply chuckled at this while Tails simply facepalmed. "Worst plan ever!" Tails said.

"Agreed," Sonic agreed, still chuckling.

"And I thought you were the stupid idea guy of this Sentai," Tails added, making Sonic stop laughing.

"Oi!" Sonic responded until a real cop showed up. "I was only kidding Soni- what's going on now?"

"Who are you!" he shouted at Manic, making the ex-thief panic. "A lot of suspicious people have been around here lately."

As the cop was about to talk to Manic, the Blue senshi just decided to split with the cop on his tail.

"I'm serious Sonic, I was just kidding about you being the stupid idea guy," Tails defended.

"Relax, I know you were bud; I was just teasing. You really need to lighten up more," Sonic chuckled.

"Well, we need to try again, and this time, we need a good idea," Tails informed as he saw the girl put up a small missing sign, showing Gunpherd's cast. "This may work to our advantage."

Just then, Sonic's Go-Phone went off, making him pick it up and answer it.

"It's me. What's up?" he asked.

_-Nii-san! An enemy commander has taken Birca's Engine Cast!- _Sonia shouted.

"Nani?!" Sonic gawked. "A commander's appeared too?!"

* * *

Yellow and Green were still trying to fight, but were both being outmatched. At that point, Green was literally getting whipped by Kegareshia, and Yellow wasn't having much luck with the Spray Banki either as it kept smacking her with his broom/mop thing.

Green was then picked up by the neck, almost being chocked, before being turned and held in a headlock.

"_**It's not possible for a little girl to defeat me ojaru," **_Kegareshia smirked.

"Shut…. up…" Green replied weakly before Kegareshia smirked and tossed Green down to the ground, allowing the senshi to get some air again.

"_**Now, what'll you do?" **_Kegareshia asked with a smile.

"Get up amiga!" Birca said, giving Green's helmet a light smack.

"Itai! ...Was that necessary?" Green responded.

"Sorry, got a plan?"

"Hai," Green replied as she turned around to look at the minister, in a pose that seemed to say that she was set to get up and charge into Kegareshia, but…

"Please! Give it back!" Green begged, getting right back down onto all fours and bowing before Kegareshia with her face towards the ground… kinda surprising Birca with her choice of tactics.

"I'm never getting my cast back," Birca muttered.

"_**Oh. What a good girl," **_Kegareshia smiled, placing her foot on Green's back before laughing insanely.

"...And once your guard is down…" Green whispered before suddenly pulling out her Bridge Axe and, in a move surprising Kegareshia to the point she quickly got away from the senshi, Green swung the axe wildly to prevent herself from falling over with it right away.

However, Kegareshia scoffed at this after a few swings, suddenly bursting steam from her shoulder pipes, making Green scream and fall a distance away onto her back with the axe still in hand.

"_**Did you think that child's trick would work on me ojaru?" **_Kegareshia scoffed while gripping Birca's cast.

"Well that didn't work amiga, we need a new plan," Birca noted.

"**Alright, here I go!" **Spray Banki smirked, swinging his mop and attacking Yellow again, making her land on the ground while he laughed. **"The finisher! Ichi… um… ichi… what comes after ichi…"**

"Nii!" a new male voice responded as Spray Banki turned and was kicked in the face by a blue blur.

"San!" a second voice added as a red blur knocked the mop out of Spray Banki's hand before he was kicked back again, then Yellow turned to see Blue and Red were the ones who saved her.

"Sonic-nii, Manic-nii!"

"Sorry we're late sis," Blue said walking over.

"Yo!" Red chuckled as he hopped over and helped Yellow to her feet. "Sorry to keep ya waiting, sis."

"**Entering without permission is against the rules!" **the Spray Banki snapped after retrieving his mop again. **"Kono Yaro!"**

"Let's go at Mach Speed!" Red smirked.

"Okay! Go-On Gear!" they shouted, pulling out their weapons.

"Racing Bullet! Bullet Crash! Go on!" Yellow shouted as she sent her race car towards the Spray Banki, hitting it from multiple angles.

"Garage Launcher! Launcher Starter! Go on!" Blue responded next, firing away, the blasts seemingly breaking the Banki's mop a little.

"Road Saber! Saber Straight! Go on!" Red finished as he charged up and slashed away at the Banki before rejoining his siblings, and then they connected their weapons.

"Pole Position! Highway Buster!" they shouted as they aimed the mega weapon, and Blue pulled out Buson's soul.

"To make up for lost time, we're gonna use Buson's Soul," Blue replied, placing the blue soul into the loading slot.

"About time I get some action back in!" Buson shouted.

"Target Lock!" the trio shouted, aiming the Highway Buster at the Banki.

"**Wait here. Wait wait! Wait, you jerk!" **the Banki shouted, basically saying he wasn't ready for this.

"GO ON!" the trio shouted as they launched the Racing Bullet as Buson's aura appeared around it as it charged.

"**This match isn't over yet! Jerks!" **the Banki screamed as it fell.

With that, the Banki collapsed as a huge explosion burst from it, knocking the Banki out.

"Yatta!" Yellow and Blue cheered.

"Yosha!" Red added as Kegareshia rushed over to the cliff edge and saw the flaming remains of Spray Banki and gasped.

"_**How dare you do that to my cute child!" **_she whined before regaining her cool. _**"Spray Banki, wake up ojaru!"**_

With that, the bikkurium flowed through his pipes, reawakening the Banki.

"**INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!"**

And thus, the Banki quickly grew into his giant stage.

"**Alright, here I go!"** he shouted.

"Bomper, the Engine Casts!" Red called to Bomper via the Go-Phone.

"Engine Cast teleport!" Bomper responded sending the red case with the casts to the team.

"Engine Soul Set! Go!" the Go-Ongers responded as and after they inserted the Souls into the Casts, making the Engines grow and ready to start the mecha battle.

"Go-Phone Set!" Red shouted as he and the other two in the cockpits of the Engines inserted their phones into the slots and prepared for it…

"ENGINE GATTAI!"

"_When the 3 Engine Souls and the 3 Mobian hearts become one… The giant king of Engines appears!"_

"Engine-Oh Tune-Up! Go On!"

"Yosh! Let's quickly clean this up!" Red smirked.

"Okay!" the others nodded.

"Oh and Sonic, DON'T USE MY LOWER PART AS A SURFBOARD AGAIN GOT IT?!" Bear RV snapped.

"Okay, I won't! If I have to, I'll use something else!" Red responded as Spray Banki and Engine-Oh had a sort of stare-off before they were ready to charge.

"_**Spray Banki! Help is coming!" **_Yogostein shouted as the moths piloted by the Ugatz flew in to give the giant Banki an assist.

"_**Oh wait, take this,"**_ Kegareshia shouted, throwing the green Chaos Emerald up to Spray Banki, who caught it easily, and then… it gave him a supercharge, and made his eyes glow green.

"**WOW! Such power!" **the Banki smirked while watching the Ugatz piloted planes fire at Engine-Oh.

"Another Emerald?!" Speedor exclaimed.

"When did they get it?!" Red gawked.

"**And now to finish it!" **the Spray Banki shouted. **"Ichi! Nii!... um, oh! San! SHAA!"**

With that, he pressed his trigger and managed to spray Engine-Oh with his acidic spray causing great damage to the mech as Kegareshia cackled in victory while Green was stunned by what was happening.

"Bomper… how's the work with the Emerald going, the others kinda need it right now!" Green said into her ShiftChanger.

_-Almost finished, but, I'll send the Chaos Emerald over if it'll help!- _Bomper answered.

"Okay! Do it now!" Green shouted.

-_Chaos Emerald teleport!-_

With that, the Red Chaos Emerald landed in Red's cockpit. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Wait Sonic, the Engines can't handle this type of power!" Yellow shouted.

"Actually, now we can! Bomber gave us some modifications to help use better withstand this power! Go for it Sonic! DORU DORU DORU!" Speedor shouted as a port for the emerald was revealed.

"Okay!" Red smirked as he inserted the Chaos Emerald into the slot. "Chaos Emerald Set!"

This caused Engine-Oh to glow bright red and then gain new details.

_Doru Doru Doru! When a Chaos Emerald is set, we gain the limitless power of it for only a single minute at a time! Now Let's Go Chaos!_

The new details to appear on Engine-Oh were a large red cape and some new red armor plating.

"Oh yeah!" all three Go-Ongers shouted.

_-Bom Bom! Minna, this form of Chaos Engine-Oh will only last for one minute, so you need to hurry!-_ Bomper informed.

"Okay!" Red nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was walking around, as if lost for a moment, before finally finding the girl who found the cast, still hanging posters.

"Man… she looks just as innocent as Cream…" Tails muttered.

As the girl hung the posters, she briefly saw Tails before moving on, not caring he was there.

"Um… hi. That uh… toy, belongs to me," Tails tried to inform, but the girl ignored him, not thinking that someone Tails' age would own something that looked like a child's toy.

Suddenly, the Ugatz piloted ships flew overhead and were seen by Tails and the young girl. Then, the Ugatz fired at the girl, despite her holding the cast, making her run away. Tails ran over to try and keep her safe.

"They're after this girl now?!" Tails gawked before running after her.

The Ugatz continued to fire, and it caused a sign to fall from above, Tails then quickly moved in and turned into Black. Black then grabbed the girl and rolled out of the way of the incoming blasts and falling sign, making sure she wouldn't get hurt, but not noticing she dropped Gunpherd's cast and the port for the soul popped open.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Hai…" she answered.

"They're coming again! Tails! I need you to insert me into the Mantangun!" Gunpherd shouted.

Black then loaded the Soul in and aimed carefully, and then he knocked all three down perfectly!

"You don't mess with an expert pilot and ex-cop!" Black exclaimed.

"You did it!" the girl gawked.

"It's okay now," Black replied before walking over and picking up Gunpherd Engine Cast, but instead of just taking it like he was intending to, he actually handed the cast back to the girl. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, eh? ...Oh no… it's broken, I'm really sorry mister," she gasped, seeing something on the back of the cast open, thinking the cast broke.

"...Look, it's fine, but I need a favor," Black started. "That is important to my aibou. Please. Can you return it to my partner?"

The girl looked at him and gave a small smile, handing it to him, and the the soul port was closed.

"Mister, thank you. So… um, can you do me a favor in the future?" she asked.

"Of course," Black nodded.

* * *

Back with the others, Chaos Engine-Oh charged forward and attacked while Green was getting tossed around due to being tied up by Kegareshia's whip and she was tossing her all over the place.

"_**Even with such big powers, the Go-Ongers are no big deal ojarunu," **_Kegareshia smirked.

"Shut… it! Give back… the Engine Cast!" Green replied managing to stand back up.

"_**Oh? You're not dead yet?" **_Kegareshia asked before sending electric blasts through the whip, shocking Green, cackling in victory.

"Amiga, daijoubu?" Birca responded.

"I think so…" Green panted as Birca's soul started hovering near her.

"Put me in the Mantangun!" Birca added.

Green nodded and did so, firing as a diversion and then going to get the cast.

"_**Eh? Eh?! Ara?!" **_Kegareshia gawked before…

"Ha ha! I got my cast back you obnoxious thief girl!" Green shouted.

"Lame comeback Cream-chan," Yellow replied.

"_**ONORE! Give that back ojaru!" **_Kegareshia snapped at Green.

"No way!" Green and Birca said in unison before Kegareshia managed to spit out some super hot red steam, causing Green to fall back down to the minister's level.

"_**It was fun, girlie…" **_Kegareshia smirked until…

"Go-On!" Tails' voice yelled as Kegareshia turned to see Black, only to get blasted by his Mantangun and it left some sort of mark.

"You okay, Cream-chan?" Black asked his downed partner as he helped her up while Kegareshia took a quick look at where she was hit, and instead of seeing a hole to exposed circuitry like a normal machine, she saw… blood?

"_**Must be some sort of red oil,"**_ she figured as she turned to see Green and Black were up. _**"I'll play with you kids more next time ojaru."**_

With that, she moved her fingers across the mark, causing some kind of zipper to close over the wound, making it look like it never existed, shocking the two.

"_**Jaa ne," **_Kegareshia smirked before an explosive blown kiss covered her escape.

"Yep… the Gariak did something to Rouge," Green said before she shrugged it off and looked at Birca's cast.

"Yea, now we can help the others," Black added as they looked up and saw that the Chaos Emerald supercharge had worn off, and Engine-Oh was getting pummeled.

"Mamma Mia! Engine-Oh is in trouble!" Birca gasped.

"Heh! Looks like now's our chance. Let's help!" Gunpherd added as the two souls were brought out of the Mantanguns.

"Ready Green?"

"Ready Black!"

And so, the two posed similarly to how the others did with Speedor, Buson, and Bear RV.

"Birca!"

"Gunpherd!"

"Ready!"

"Birca Soul Set!" Green started, inserting Birca's soul.

"Birca!" the Orca-cycle shouted.

"Gunpherd Soul Set!" Black added, inserting Gunpherd's soul.

"Gunpherd!"

"Go!" the two Go-Ongers shouted as the two Engines grew to their normal size once more, and their respective Go-Ongers boarded the cockpits of the two Engines and placed their ShiftChangers into their slots for them.

"ShiftChanger Set!"

"The Easygoing Dreamer, Engine Birca!"

"The Hard Emergency Dispatch, Engine Gunpherd!"

At that, Engine-Oh turned to see where the voices came from and the mecha along with Red, Blue, and Yellow gawked as they saw Birca and Gunpherd zoom up. However, the Ugatz kept firing from above, so the two had to dodge, and both of them did surprisingly well in driving, especially Green.

"Amiga! Despite appearances when we first me, you've got a fiery heart!" Birca pointed out to Green.

"Thanks… amigo-kun! Let's do this!" Green replied.

"Really?! Seems we're both cheery-types, but also ready to help. Okay! Here we go!" Birca responded before Green made Birca do a wheelie as they zoomed ahead seeing the hopping mechs again.

"Full throttle!" Green shouted, shifting gears and steering.

"Back Attack! Go On!" Birca shouted as the Orca half of his body spun, the bladed fluke damaging the mechs that came their way.

"My policy is to battle for justice," Gunpherd told Black.

"Good! We'll be a great team Gunpherd!"

"I know. You showed me earlier," Gunpherd replied before seeing the mechs headed for them. "Oh. They plan to ram us!"

"I won't allow that!" Black shouted, making Gunpherd balance on two wheels, avoiding the mechs before a swerve got them into position.

"Don't miss the target!" Gunpherd shouted.

"Lock on!" Black responded.

"Gunpherd Gun! Go On!" Gunpherd shouted, firing some shots from the barrel that was his nose, attacking the Ugatz piloted mechs in the air and destroying them easily.

"**Nani? All of them were wiped out? Jerks," **Spray Banki groaned before seeing the two new Engines drive over to help Engine-Oh. **"Did you guys do that?!"**

"Way to go Cream, Tails!" Red smirked.

"You guys did it!" Blue waved.

"Great!" Yellow cheered.

"Yay!" Green smiled.

"Cream! Focus the attack on that spray nozzle!" Black responded.

"Roger that, Miles-kun!" Green nodded.

"**I won't allow that!" **the Banki replied trying to spray the two Engines.

"Ikuze, amiga!" Birca shouted.

"I won't allow evil to invade!" Gunpherd added, firing away at the Spray Banki.

"Go On!" Birca yelled, using his spin attack on the spray nozzle, making the Banki scream in pain.

"Alright! Go for it minna!" Green shouted.

"Go for the rest," Black added as Engine-Oh stood up.

"Now I can't spray!" the Sprya Banki gawked.

"Heh! You two really did it for us!" Red smirked.

"Yosh! We have a full tank of power too!" Yellow nodded.

"Yeah! Roar on, Go-On Sword of justice!" Blue shouted as Engine-Oh's blade came out and landed in Engine-Oh's hand.

"You're mine!" Red shouted.

"Last corner!" the first three Go-Ongers shouted before Engine-Oh charged, the engines making up the mecha shouted as well before… "Engine-Oh Go-On Grand Prix!"

Engine-Oh then slashed the Banki and stopped.

"Go without hesitation! If you go, you'll see!" Spray Banki spouted off before collapsing and blowing up in defeat.

"Bravo!" Bircha cheered as he and Gunpherd parked near Engine-Oh.

"Take care!" Gunpherd added.

"Go-Ongers Checker Flag!" all five shouted.

* * *

"Well, we did it! It's good to see you both again!" Speedor smiled.

"So Bear R, are you and Birca dating yet?" Gunphred asked.

"I told you we're not; we're just friends Gunpherd," Bear RV answered.

"You two would look super kawaii!" Speedor added.

"So true. Sides, you're the only girl we know of," Buson added.

"Too true," Birca agreed.

"Hey! Chill you guys!" Sonic called out, he and the other Go-Ongers walking over with their helmets off but the rest of their suits on.

"Despite that, they're pretty chummy," Sonic figured.

"Like all of us as a team!" Cream figured.

"Yea."

"I wonder about that," Tails replied. "You know you can't do stuff alone Sonic."

"I know, I've learned that Tails," Sonic smiled

"Lighten up a little Miles-kun," Cream added.

"So… are you two sure you're not dating?" Speedor asked Tails and Cream.

"Well… not yet…" Cream answered.

"In any case, the Engines are back together now!" Manic smiled.

"Yea," Cream nodded.

"From now on, let's smile," Sonia encouraged.

Everyone simply laughed at this, as the Engines each did a small high-five with each-other.

"**Strange Engines have joined the team. But their real power is still unknown. It'll be revealed in another story."**

* * *

(Cue Engine Rap)

_**Engine Number 1**_

**Bucchigiri Speedoru (**Win the race, Speedor!**)**

**Aka aka aka aka aka aka (**Red red red red red red**)**

**Makka na body ni (**With a pure red body**)**

**Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru Doru**

**Condor Soul GO!**

**Ikimasu Engine! Yuuki shinji! Unare Go On Katte Go Go! (**Living Engine! Believe in Courage! Roar Go On! Win and Go Go!**)**

**Pikapika body ni seigi no soul wo slot insert! We are right! (**Insert the soul of justice into the shining body! We are right!**)**

**Innochi no machine to yuujou de (**Friendship with Living Machine**)**

**Daji akuma wo buchinuku sa (**Burst pass the devils**)**

**Mae ni shika mienai Engine Sentai Go-Onger! (**All I can see is what's ahead of me! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**)**

**Kousoku koutei mo mada mada tarine (**I still haven't had enough high speed**)**

**Iku ze aibo wo doko made mo (**Let's go, partner, anywhere**)**

**Go on!**

* * *

Go!

Baru Baru! It's Birca here, and next time, Sonia will be giving mi amiga some advice in the love area, I hope it'll be some good advice, and she'll even put Cream in some sort of trance to boost her confidence. Wait… Chaos Soul?

Grand Prix 6: Entranced Amiga! Unleash the Chaos!

GO ON!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Hmm… next time seems like things will kick up interestingly.**

**KKD: Sure seems it aibou.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, so anyway, what'd you like about this chapter?**

**KKD: Just that them heroes could fully get the first five Engines… also, the Banki forgetting his numbers was funny.**

**Pikatwig: I loved that part as well. Alrighty, well, Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	6. Grand Prix 6

**Pikatwig: Well time for another original Grand Prix.**

**KKD: Yep. I hope this can help tie you all over until Christmas with my big Sonic Sentai preview special.**

**Pikatwig: Let's rock and roll.**

**KKD: Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We own nothing in this story except the idea to combine the franchises as well as the plot. The rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Kamen Rider Gaim and Go-On Red stand side by side.***

**Go-On Red: Zero is a Rider. And... there are more?! Well buddy, time to see the power of the Ichigou Lockseed.**

**Gaim: And it looks like things are getting hectic with you guys. But at least Green's more sure of herself.**

**Go-On Red and Gaim: Super Hero Time!**

***Gaim's blade slashes the screen. Showing a clip from the chapter of Go-Onger***

**Baron & Fraise: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

***The Mantan Gun fires and shows Gaim about to henshin.***

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

***Go-On Red holds the Orange Lockseed in it's closed form, while Gaim holds Engine Soul 1.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Ready? GO!**

* * *

_"Well amigas and amigos, Birca is here yet again! Baru baru!"_

"So, what are the girls up to?" Manic asked as Sonic and Tails were sparring.

"I think they went out shopping," Sonic answered as Tails gave a small smirk and flipped Sonic to the ground.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down so easily Sonic," Tails smirked.

"Nice one aibou!" Gunphered said.

"Thanks Gunpherd," Tails nodded as Sonic got up.

"Lucky shot, buddy. One more round," he responded.

* * *

Over at the mall, the girl were walking around doing some shopping, with Cream looking a bit nervous about something.

"Don't understand why you're so shaky amiga, you fight tough machines on a regular basis, yet you're scared to ask Miles to go to the movies." Birca said.

"It's not that simple, Birca," Cream answered, almost blushing at the thought of Tails.

"Don't worry, Cream. I'll give you some advice, and then you and Tails can go to the movies." Sonia replied.

"Really? Oh, arigatou, Sonia-nee," Cream smiled.

But then, they saw some people coughing, and then the two noticed another Banki. This Banki seemed to have a body and head shaped like a paper shredder with arms and legs made of shredded paper, the mouth on the stomach being where one would insert the paper.

**"Shredder Banki!"** It announced, as it took some paper from nearby and used it to cut down a tree.

"Yikes! Never knew paper could cut down trees," Cream gawked.

"Moving at speeds like Sonic, it could." Sonia replied.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI Go-Onger! (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Go-Onger!)**

**3, 2, 1 LET'S GO-ONGER! GO-ON!**

_**Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**_

**Notteke Seikai (Riding feels so great!)**

**Hajikete Mankai (Burst into full bloom!)**

**Kibou wo Charge da Mugen no energy! (Charge up your hope with infinite energy!)**

**Yabou sou na yukai (This happiness seems dangerous!)**

**Hechara Goukai (Cool and Exciting!)**

**Kinou no jibun wa overtake (Overtake your old self!)**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hitori ja nai n da sono koe de (Your voice let's me know that I'm not alone)**

**SPEED UP!**

**Yuuki ga kasoku suru (Accelerate the courage!)**

**HEY! ENGINE ZENKAI GO-ONGER!**

**Seigi no highway masshigura (Go full speed down the highway of justice!)**

**Kino no mune ni mo hibike (Let it ring in your heart too!)**

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! Go-ONGER!**

**Egao no goal wo mezasu n da (Aim for the smiles as the goal!)**

**ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER! Go-On!**

* * *

**Grand Prix 6: Entranced Amiga! Unleash the Chaos!**

* * *

"Change Soul! Set! Let's Go On!" the girls shouted, quickly transforming into Go-On Yellow and Green.

"Cream, we have to get the innocents out of here before whatever that Banki's doing causes them to suffocate," Yellow informed.

"Okay!" Green replied, as Yellow ran to try and stall the Banki while Green ran to get some people away from the Banki.

The Banki proved to be a bit of a challenge, as it was tricky for Yellow to get a clean hit on it.

"**Go-Ongers?!"** Shredder Banki gasped. **"Grrr… I'll shred you if I have to!"**

Shredder Banki was easily blocking Yellow's attacks to the point that he tossed her into a nearby wall.

"Sonia-nee!" Green gasped, running to her side.

"I'm okay… are the innocent bystanders safe yet?" Yellow grunted.

"Hai!"

"Good. Then let's get this Banki," Yellow smirked before the two charged at the Shredder Banki and attempted to overwhelm him with numbers.

Sadly the Banki easily overpowered the girls, when a blast came from behind, it was the male Go-Ongers.

"Nii-san! Tails!" Yellow gasped as Red, Blue, and Black managed to knock the Shredder Banki aside.

"Alright, let's take this guy down!" Red shouted, but then the Banki simply left, and it caused the air to begin to flow back into the area.

"What's with you boys?! I know we needed the help, but we don't need you there to stick around!" Yellow snapped.

"Whoa! Sis! What's your problem?" Blue asked, as the five returned to normal.

"We were having some girl time, so you boys need to leave!" Sonia replied.

"Doesn't the Banki attack entitle us to help you out?" Sonic asked.

"Just leave us be," Sonia said as she and Cream left.

"...Wow… that was harsh," Tails noticed.

* * *

Back at the base of the Gaiark, Kiteneidas approached the Shredder Banki with a smile.

"_**You did a fantastic job, Shredder Banki," **_he smiled.

"**Arigatou, Kiteneidas-sama," **the Shredder Banki nodded.

"_**If we keep this up, there will be no more air on the planet that is breathable for human and Mobian alike!"**_

"_**And be sure to take down those Go-Ongers, I wanna see them turn black and blue,"**_ Kegareshia smirked.

The Banki smiled, and thus headed out.

* * *

Back over with the girls, they were walking around the mall, seeing what there is to see.

"Ano… Sonia-nee? Was it really okay to snap at the boys like that?" Cream asked.

"No, I kinda just didn't want them to intrude on the two of us is all." Sonia replied.

"Uh… okay… but you didn't have to sound rude to them," Cream added.

Sonia simply lets it slide as they walked around for a bit. "So aren't you going to give me some advice Sonia-nee?"

"Oh right. Sorry, I kinda forgot with the Banki attack," Sonia apologized. "Anyway, first thing you should know, always act cute. You'll be able to charm a boy easily when you act cute."

"Okay," Cream nodded.

"Try acting a little cute here, I wanna see what you can do Cream-cham," Sonia instructed as while Cream blushed a bit, she just twiddled with her fingers.

"Cute," Sonia smiled.

"...Thanks, Sonia-nee," Cream smiled.

The two continued to walk around a bit, as Cream tried a cute look, with simply a warm smile.

"Kawaii!" Sonia smiled as they reached a small clothing store. "Next thing, try and find a look that will work for you, sassy, cute, a mix or whatever your style is."

"How do I do that?" Cream asked.

They then walked around the store for a bit, and then Sonia replied "Look around, there's so much to pick from. You can make a really nice look that can simply make Tails blush as red as nii-san's suit."

"Okay," Cream nodded as they looked around until they found one shop in particular. They walked in and then took a look around for a good look for Cream.

"Let' see…" Sonia muttered as they looked around for something that Cream would look cute in.

After a moment, Cream came out wearing white shoes, black socks, a white skirt, and a jacket in of sorts in two shades of green.

"Cream, that works! It's perfect for you!" Sonia said with a smile.

"Tails will be amazed!" Bear RV added.

"Amiga's getting cuter by the second!" Birca smiled as well.

"A-arigatou, minna," Cream smiled.

They paid for the outfit and continued walking around.

"Okay Cream, the next thing is to simply have fun, what do you have planned again?" Sonia checked.

"Go to the movies," Cream answered.

"Nice. What film do you want to go see?"

Cream paused for a moment, unsure, as she looked at the tickets.

"Sengoku Love," Cream answered.

"The new film based off the TV Drama of the same name? I heard critics say it's got a great balance of drama, romance, and action. I'm sure Tails will like the the movie," Sonia noted.

Cream gave a small smile at her "big sister" and then they continued.

"Alright, another important thing, always keep calm, don't get nervous," Sonia added.

"...I'll try and stay calm," Cream sighed.

Sonia gave a smile at her, and thus said, "That's really all I can tell you, all you need to do now, is ask him out."

* * *

Back at the Ginjiro, the boys were attempting to try and figure out why Sonia acted the way she did earlier. It wasn't long before Cream walked in with her new outfit, surprising the boys and actually making Tails blush.

"Wow Cream… you look amazing," Tails said in surprise.

"Th-thanks Miles-kun," Cream replied, still a bit nervous.

"Looks like romance is in the bloom for Black and Green," Manic teased.

"Manic," Tails sighed.

"What would you call that, Taileam?" Sonic added.

"Not helping, Sonic," Tails added.

"...M-m-miles?" Cream began nervously.

"Yes, Cream?" Tails asked.

"I, uh… I was… wondering… if…" Cream started, but couldn't seem to get it out.

She then walked over to the Ginjiro, and inside. Sonia and Bear RV had seen this and then with a sigh Bear RV asked "Got a Plan B?"

"...Not right now," Sonia sighed.

Tails then turned over to Manic and Sonic with a scowl.

"What?" the two hedgehogs shrugged.

"She was going to say something, and you two scared her off!" Tails snapped before slapping them.

"Itai!" they winced.

* * *

Back with the girls, Cream was hiding and trying to pull herself together.

"My brothers scare you?" Sonia asked.

"Part of it, I'm just not confident enough, I'm too scared he'll say no," Cream answered.

"Did you forget the last piece of advice I gave you?"

"No… I'm not that confident to be honest. I really am scared, I can't help it," Cream sighed.

"Okay… it looks like I'll have to help here, too," Sonia sighed.

Cream sighed at her fear, and then Sonia and Bear RV walked away to discuss their Plan B.

"Any ideas?" Bear RV asked.

Sonia began to think for a moment, and then she sighed. "Not really,"

"Well, we simply need Cream to just be a bit more confident in herself, but, it's not like we can just hypnotize her and then make her more self-confident," Bear RV sighed.

Sonia snapped her fingers. "That'll be Plan C. Plan B will now be us getting my brothers away from the two, so she can ask."

"Okay then," Bear RV nodded.

* * *

In a bit, Sonia walked into the Ginjiro.

"Hey, excuse me Sonic, Manic. Could I see you two alone for a while?" Sonia asked her brothers.

While the two didn't know why, they did so. Cream watched them, and saw she was alone with Tails, and then noticed Sonia give her a wink. Cream understood this was her Plan B to help her ask Tails out.

And so, Cream took her chance to approach Tails.

"You okay, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Y-y-yea, Mil-e-e-es-kun," she replied a little bit nervous.

"Why're you so nervous? Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Cream nodded, as she took out the tickets, but didn't know what to say next. However, Tails didn't notice the tickets, or Cream's expression.

"Tails-kun, why is she so nervous?" Gunphered asked.

"I dunno Gunpherd," Tails shrugged, as he walked away to go and get something to eat.

"And I blew it again," Cream sighed.

Inside the Ginjiro, both Sonia and Bear RV face-palmed, and sighed.

"Well that didn't work. She's just too nervous," Sonia groaned.

"Onto Plan C, I suppose. Wait, you do know hypnotism right?" Bear RV checked.

"Yea, I learned hypnosis for a music video once," Sonia replied.

"I hope you know what you know what you're doing," Bear RV sighed as Sonia walked up to Cream, but she was stopped by Sonic.

"What did you wanna talk about sis?" Sonic asked.

"Look, I don't have time to talk about it, Nii-san. I have to help Cream with something," Sonia answered.

She then found a pendulum and walked over to Cream.

"I blew it… I blew it again!" Cream groaned.

"Relax Cream, you didn't blow it," Sonia assured.

"He doesn't even notice me half the time!"

"You didn't have the confidence to actually show him the tickets; your hand was far too low for him to actually see them," Sonia pointed out.

Cream sighed before she noticed Sonia's pendulum. "What's that for?"

"Another plan to help you out," Sonia answered as she began to swing it in front of Cream.

"So you really do know hypnosis, Under A Trance is one of my favorite songs that you made," Cream smiled.

"Then you should know I'm using this to help you in getting your chance with Tails. Now be sure to do as I ask, okay?" Sonia replied.

Cream gave a simple nod.

"Keep your eyes focused on the pendulum, don't look away from it," Sonia instructed as Cream kept her complete attention on the pendulum.

Sonia smiled at her "sister" and added "Keep focused on the pendulum, and the sweet, soothing sound of my voice, you'll feel relaxed, but want to stay awake."

Cream nodded as her eyes began to droop while she smiled. "_Keep smiling,_ okay?"

"Hai, Sonia-nee," Cream nodded.

With a tiny smile of her own, Sonia then said "Okay, when I snap my fingers, you'll go under a trance, and be open to what I tell you."

Cream nodded as her eyes seemed to go empty.

"Cream-chan, can you still hear me?" Sonia asked, Cream nodding in response to confirm this; Sonia got up and saw Cream was still in the attire that they got earlier. "Okay Cream-chan, when I snap you out of this trance with a second snap of my fingers, you will be more self-confident in telling Tails how you feel, and you will ask him out to the movies. Okay?"

"Hai, Sonia-sama," Cream nodded.

"Good Cream-chan," Sonia smiled, and after a moment, she then snapped Cream back to normal.

"Sonia-nee…? Did it work?"

"You tell me, Cream-chan. How confident do you feel about asking Tails to see the movie you got the tickets for?" Sonia checked.

She thought for a small moment and replied "I'm really confident. I don't even know why I was so nervous before!"

"Then it worked," Sonia smiled. "Now go invite him to see that film and you enjoy yourselves."

Cream smiled, as she saw Tails walk out.

"Hey Cream. You feeling better now?" Tails asked.

"Yep, so Tails, do you wanna go out?" Cream asked.

"Go out? Y-You mean like a date?" Tails asked.

"Yea, so what do you say?" Cream asked.

"...Y-yea! But… what did you have in mind?" Tails asked before she showed him the tickets to the movie, rather proudly.

"Go and see this movie," Cream said with a smile.

"Sengoku Love? ...Sure," Tails nodded.

Sonia smiled at this, happy that Cream was finally going on a date with her dream boy.

'_You've outdone yourself this time, Sonia,' _she thought to herself.

* * *

Later, the two walked out to the nearby movie theater, all set to begin their date.

"I'm so happy I get to go on a date with you Miles-kun," Cream smiled.

"Yea, same here," Tails agreed, somehow a bit nervous. _'That's odd. First Cream-chan's confident, and now I'm the nervous one.'_

"Sonia-nee was a big help," Cream informed.

"How so?" Tails asked.

"Gave me some advice, and then helped boost my self-confidence," Cream answered.

"Oh, I see."

They arrive at the booth, where they show the tickets and head in.

* * *

Back at the Ginjiro, Sonia smiled, happy that Cream finally went out on the date she wanted.

"What's got you so happy sis?" Sonic asked.

"Cream and Tails are on a date!" she replied.

"They should enjoy it, the Banki will ruin it for sure," Manic added.

"They're going to stay on that date and leave the fighting to us," Sonia assured, revealing she had Tails and Cream's ShiftChangers.

* * *

Back in the theater, Tails and Cream sat next to each other, Tails holding a tub of popcorn as the movie started playing.

"So, you like the show this is based on Cream?" Tails asked.

"Well, I only saw a few episodes, but they were nice. So I figured this movie would be a nice one for just the two of us," Cream answered, putting her arm around Tails' shoulder.

The movie then began. It showed a blue fox, who was a warrior, and the idea he was protecting the princess of the kingdom. He charged at the enemies, who tried to attack him, but he didn't even let them hit him, proving he had many years of combat behind his belt.

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"HA!" he shouted, as he attacked, his silver and red vampiric armor seemed to shimmer in the light of the moon as the battle seemed to take place at night. "None shall get the princess! NONE!" he shouted as he stopped another enemy warrior. He then turned around and walked back to the palace.

Awaiting him inside was a female pink rabbit, who was the most beautiful woman in the land according to the story, her blue and white kimono giving a very regal appearance to this female while surprisingly showing off her very mature womanly figure.

"Thank you my knight," she said with a smile, as he bowed and then walked off.

(Reality)

* * *

"So Miles-kun, do you like the show this is based on?" Cream asked.

"Well… like you, I only saw a few episodes, but I did like what I saw," Tails answered.

"Well which episodes did you see?"

"I saw the very first one. Turns out, that Takeda is the prince of the enemy kingdom," Tails told her.

"Yea, I think I saw that episode too… and despite that, Kaori sees him and loves him as a regular person and not a warrior for the her kingdom since Prince Takeda's family disowned him… gives off a real Romeo and Juliet feel to the show," Cream added.

* * *

Back with the others, they were enjoying their time when…

"BOM BOM BOM! Gariac detected! It's near Royal Rockway Mall!" Bomper announced.

"NANI?!" Sonia gasped as she rushed off ahead of the boys. _'That's the theater where Cream took Tails to see the movie. I won't let that moment be ruined by that monster!'_

"**Heh, movie theater, perfect place to cause some genocide!"** Shredder Banki shouted, before he was suddenly shot away from the theater by Go-On Yellow, much to his surprise. **"Go-Onger?! Mou! You're really starting to irritate me!"**

"Same here ya jerk!" Yellow replied, as she grabbed the Banki, and used her treads to zoom away from the theater.

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"Princess, the enemy is falling back," a servant informed.

"I see… thank you," Princess Kaori bowed.

She looked out her window, seeing the people of her village simply going around, happy of the victory. But for the Princess, they simply won a battle, they didn't win the war. She just sighed, feeling the citizens were too naive.

"Why did they have to kill my mom and dad?" she sighed.

(Reality)

* * *

"Her parents are dead?" Cream asked.

"The reason the two places are at war is because of that," Tails told her.

"Oh… poor Kaori…"

"Least they give a reason why they're fighting. In Romeo and Juliet, they never explained why the families hated each-other," Tails replied.

(Movie Scene)

* * *

Over at the other kingdom, the current prince, Takatora, looked over at the retreating soldiers.

"Curses!" this white wolf in black armor growled.

One soldier walked up to him, she was the leader of his army.

"Status report!" the wolf, Takatora ordered the young hedgehog.

"Out of the 200 Soldiers, 60 were killed, while 70 were only injured," the hedgehog answered.

Takatora growled, and then sighed. "That kingdom will fall!" he shouted.

* * *

Back with Takeda, still in his armor, he was walking around the village, sighing at what he saw. He looked at his blade and then he sat down at a small curry stand and took off his helmet, revealing he had brown eyes.

"Ah, welcome back, Takeda-san," the owner of the stand, an aging crocodile with brown scales that were kinda getting gray, smiled when Takeda came up. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just the usual, Shinji-kun," he replied.

"Hai, one chicken curry, coming up," the croc nodded, getting to work. "Another tough battle today?"

"Hai." he replied simply.

"I see… most people get overjoyed over one of those battles end, but you and I know as veterans of war that victories of a single battle mean nothing," Shinji noted.

"The princess feels the same. We may have won a battle, but the war is far from over," Takeda sighed.

"That makes at least three people in this kingdom not so naive," Shinji agreed.

While Shinji was making the food, he choose to make some small talk and asked "Where'd you get the armor?"

"That's a long story," Takeda sighed.

"You said that every time I asked you that. Are you never gonna give me a straight up answer?"

"I didn't make it myself, and I never stole it. It was… given to me," Takeda semi-explained.

"By who?" Shinji inquired as he started the fire to cook the curry.

"...I'd rather not say," Takeda replied.

Shinji understood, being a former soldier in the past, he had some trouble talking about why he did it. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all, I was trying to make small talk."

"I see," Takeda nodded, his thoughts beginning to drift elsewhere, as he was soon handed his curry.

"Your usual's done," Shinji replied, but he soon noticed a familiar lost look in the blue fox's eyes. Takeda then began to eat, with a smile.

"Who're you thinking of kid?" Shinji asked, recognizing the smile on the fox's face.

(Reality)

* * *

"Something about the croc and curry thing seems… familiar," Tails said.

"Why's that?" Cream asked.

"Dunno, just does."

Cream just smiled as she decided to snag some popcorn from Tails' bucket.

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"Princess, are you okay?" a servant asked.

"Hai," she nodded. "I know you're just worried about me, but you don't have to act like this every time our kingdom has just been through a battle."

She sighed, and then looked walked over to a throne. "Princess, do you need anything?"

The princess began to think for a moment, and then looked outside.

"...Well… maybe one thing," Kaori shrugged.

"And that is?"

"...I know it's rare, but could I go outside?" she asked.

"May I ask why?"

"...I have my reasons, but I do not wish to explain right now."

With a small sigh, the servant walked over to get a small carrier for her. This carrier was a palanquin, a vehicle that is often carried by others for mobility, and this one was basically a black box with windows and poles on either side to make transport possible.

"Thank you," Kaori said with a smile.

(Reality)

* * *

"I remember Sonia-nee was in one of those for a music video once," Cream noticed.

"Really?" Tails asked as both of them placed their hands in the popcorn bucket for another serving, only to end up grabbing each other's hands.

They both heavily blushed and smiled, with Tails looking at her. "I would do something like that for you, Cream-chan."

"That'd be sweet," Cream smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Go-Ongers were doing the best they could to keep the Banki away from the theater, but despite their best efforts, they weren't able to get very far.

"Man…" Red growled, when all of a sudden, his Go-Phone began to ring. "Now what?"

_-Sonic! I finished analyzing the Emerald, and I managed to make something that can power you up! Teleporting the new Chaos Soul!-_ Bomper informed.

"Chaos Soul?" Red asked, confused as a shiny red soul appeared in his hands, and on the front it read "C1".

_-To use it, you gotta put it in your Go-Phone and announce, 'Let's Go Chaos!' Okay?-_

"I gotcha," Red smirked, grabbing the Chaos Soul and doing something similar to how he transformed. "Chaos Soul, Set! Let's Go CHAOS!"

He pressed the button, and then his suit began to glow. Some of the vehicle aspects on Go-On Red's suit became more subdued as wings formed, his helmet gained a more natural looking condor design, and even his gloves and boots seems to gain talon designs on them.

"WOW!" Blue shouted.

"Sugoi!" Yellow added, as they got up, to do the roll call.

"Mahha Zenkai! Chaos~ Go-On Red!" Red started.

"Zubari Sekai! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!"

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!" they shouted, but as Blue and Yellow did their normal moves before the final roll call pose, Red instead did a quick flying leap before landing back in a similar pose. "Engine Sentai… Go-Onger!"

"**Chaos?! What!?"** Shredder Banki gawked.

"You'll find out, as it's time for me to go chaotic!" Red smirked as he and the others prepared to charge.

The Banki only watched them, and then, he made a hole in the ground, by throwing several papers, and then he picked Red up, and tossed him into the hole.

"Nii-san! Hang in there! Garage Launcher!" Blue started, pulling out his Go-On Gear and firing multiple shots at the Banki.

"Racing Bullet!" Yellow added, sending her weapon out hard and fast, making the Banki a bit dizzy.

Suddenly, the ground below him began to shake, and all of a sudden, Chaos Go-On Red jumped out, attacking him with both his talons, and his Road Saber, which fired blast when he swung it. "Hey, little tip for ya! Never throw me down a hole, unless you make sure I stay there!"

"Nice timing Bro!" Blue shouted.

"Sonic, you've just gotten cooler!" Speedor said amazed.

"I'll say!" the others agreed.

"Now let's finish this guy off!" Chaos Go-On Red smirked.

His sword began to shimmer, and it collected more and more energy. "Chaos Go-On Slash! GO~~-ON~!"

At that, his blade seemed to gain an aura copy around it that was much larger before Chaos Go-On Red slashed left, right, and then straight down onto the Banki; the attack hit all three times, and then with one final swing, sending out a charged attack in the same direction of the slash, destroying the Banki with ease.

"Now _that_ was sugoi!" Blue gawked while Yellow contacted Bomper.

"Hey Bomper? Is it possible for the rest of us to have powers like that?" she asked.

-_Maybe_.-

"Cool… oh. And I have a funny feeling you'll need to send the Engine Casts," Yellow added. And then almost as if on cue…

"**INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!"**

"I knew it!" Yellow groaned.

_-I'm on it! Engine Cast! Teleport!-_

(Movie Scene)

* * *

Kaori was simply waiting around inside of the palanquin. She then felt it be put down, and she stepped out.

"Enjoy your time out in the village, princess," one of the servants bowed to her. "But please, be careful."

"Hai. Arigatou," she nodded walking off. She looked around the village for a bit, and had a small paper fan covering part of her face while she did so. _'While I think many of the rules aren't the smartest, I will agree that I sometimes attract too much attention unless I cover my face with this fan.'_

She looked around with a smile, and saw a small shopping area.

'_Perfect. I don't see the commonfolk that much, so this should be a nice twist,' _Kaori figured. She walked around a bit, and saw a small stand with paper fans being sold, she giggled at it, and then looked to another stand selling clothing.

This went on for a while until she saw the curry stand that Takeda was eating at.

She smiled at Takeda, and then walked off. After a moment, she saw a small place with a sign that read "Relax here". Kaori walked into the area and saw a small line in it.

(Reality)

* * *

"So she's simply going into a place with a sign that says 'relax' huh?" Tails commented.

"Think something's up with that?" Cream asked.

"Dunno."

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"Um, do you mind me asking what this place is?" Kaori asked the girl infront of her.

"This is the local onsen where many people come to rest after a long day," she answered.

Kaori smiled as she saw some people relaxing, and then she sat down, and saw someone walk over to her. "Welcome, how would you like to relax today ma'am?"

She thought for a moment, and then she simply said "A foot massage, if that's okay. I've heard good things about this place regarding massages."

"As you wish, ma'am. Please follow me," the lady before her smiled as they walked off to a smaller section of the onsen where many women were getting foot massages.

Kaori was lead to a seat, and she removed her foot wear and smiled. Then, someone came over and began to get to work, massaging every inch of Kaori's feet, one foot at a time, with surprising skill. She smiled at this, and then asked "How much will this cost?"

"It's all free ma'am. This place is meant to take away worries," the person massaging her feet smiled, making Kaori smile in response. "May I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"How would you like to be a royal masseur," she asked, as the person looked up and recognized her, making the person gasp in surprise.

"I… I… I don't know what to say."

Kaori gave a light smile as he continued.

(Reality)

* * *

"Hey Miles-kun, would you give me a massage like that if I ever asked you?" Cream inquired.

"S-Sure," Tails nodded.

Cream giggled a bit at Tails' semi-blush.

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Kaori asked.

"...It would be an honor, hime-sama," the person noded with a slight bow. Kaori gave a giggle at this, and then she motioned for him to continue, which he did with much pleasure.

(Reality)

* * *

"That explains where he came from. I did see the latest episode, but when I saw him, I wasn't sure when Kaori hired him," Cream noticed.

Tails simply glanced at her, and took her hand again.

"Eh?" Cream asked, a little confused.

"I just like to hold your hand is all," Tails answered.

"Just checking."

* * *

At that moment, the Engines had reverted to their normal size before the three Go-Ongers got into the cockpits.

"Nice new look, aibou, doru doru!" Speedor noted.

"On! He looks rather bird like," Bus-on added.

"Yea. Even more like one than Speedor," Bear RV agreed.

"Alrighty guys, ikuze!"

"ENGINE GATTAI!"

With that, the three Engines combined with the power of the three Mobian hearts.

"Kansei! Engine-Oh!" the Go-Ongers announced as Engine-Oh stared down the Shredder Banki.

"**Doesn't matter who it is! I'll shred them to bits!" **the Banki shouted, beginning to absorb the air all around him, which somehow began to make the mech corrode.

"Nani?!" Chaos Go-On Red gasped.

"Aibou, the Emerald! Bomper made adjustments to us, we can handle it's power now! HURRY!" Speedor shouted.

"Yosha!" Chaos Go-On Red nodded, pulling out the Chaos Emerald.

"**What?"** Shredder Banki asked, as the Emerald was put into Engine-Oh, which stopped the corroding, and he striked, making the air return to the area.

"Ah! Much better!" the Engines sighed with relief.

"We're ending this now!" Red shouted.

"Ikuze! Last Corner! Engine-Oh Chaos Go-On Grand Prix!" the Go-Ongers shouted as Engine-Oh came charging and slashed through the Shredder Bank with ease.

"**I guess… we don't understand… the TRUE POWER OF CHAOS!"** Shredder Banki yelled as he fell and blew up!

"Go-Onger _Checker Flag!_" the three announced as they got out and reverted to normal.

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"It's a real honor to be working with you hime-sama," the person, who is a young male silver lion, said in respect as he left with Kaori.

"I should be the one honored for having hired a wonderful masseur as yourself," Kaori smiled. "By the way, I never did get your name."

"Inafune," he answered.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Inafune-san."

She directed him to the castle, telling him to inform the guard she sent him, and then she walked over to a corner and saw Takeda and when she saw him, she began to blush a little.

"Hello, Takeda-kun," she said with a smile.

"Greetings, Kaori-hime," Takeda smiled in response, giving a small bow.

She saw he was in full armor again, and then said "Meet me at the castle at 7pm, okay?"

"Hai."

Time began to fly after Kaori was brought back to the palace, and she waited for Takeda to arrive.

(Reality)

* * *

"This is really sweet, huh, Miles-kun?" Cream asked.

"Sure is, Cream," Tails nodded. "Hey, you think that if we have free time, maybe we can watch the show together?"

"Of course."

(Movie Scene)

* * *

"Takeda-kun," Kaori said with a smile, as he walked over to her, still in armor.

"Kaori-hime," Takeda replied, removing his helmet. Brown eyes meet yellow eyes.

"You know, I've never seen your eyes before Takeda-kun, please… can you take your armor off?" Kaori requested.

"Anything for you, princess," Takeda nodded, beginning to remove his armor. She gasped seeing his attire was… almost royal like. Good thing for her, they were the only two in the room. "Well? What do you think, hime?"

"You look amazing, but… just who are you?" she asked.

"...I am… Yuuzuki Takeda. The second in line for the Yuuzuki throne, but I was disowned and almost killed, when I fled here. I'm sorry I never told you," Takeda answered, surprising Kaori. But then she smiled, and took his hand.

"It's okay, Takeda-kun. I forgive you," Kaori smiled.

"You don't mind I'm-" Takeda started.

"No. I'm more than fine with it," Kaori assured.

This got the two smiling as they held each other's hands.

(Reality)

* * *

This was the end of the movie, and people began to clap, as did Tails and Cream.

"That was a wonderful film," Tails admitted.

"I'm glad we got to see it," Cream smiled as they were about to get up, and some people looked at them.

"Takeda… and Kaori?" one person from the audience said.

"Eh?!" Tails and Cream gasped, not recognizing how similar they looked to the main characters of the show and movie.

"Oh wait, it's not them, just two people who look like them," the person sighed, realizing that the colors of the duo were different.

This left Cream and Tails to sigh with relief before they left the theater, hand-in-hand, and soon they arrived where the Ginjiro is.

"Hi, did you two enjoy your movie?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Cream nodded.

"Wait, how'd you know we were watching a movie?" Tails asked.

"Sonia," both of them said, as she walked over to them.

"Should've known," Cream giggled. "Thanks for all your help, Sonia-nee."

The two walked off for a moment, and then Sonia smiled at Cream.

"So… do you want to be your normal self, or keep the trance I placed on you?" Sonia asked.

"...Actually… I think I'll keep the trance, Sonia-nee. I like being confident about my romance," Cream smiled.

Sonia smiled back at her, and they hugged.

"I'm really proud you were able to enjoy your date with him. You're a great girl Hikari Cream-san, don't let anyone say you aren't," Sonia told her.

"I won't. But I have to thank you for being such a great Onee-san, Aleena Sonia-chan," Cream smiled.

The two giggled before hugging once more.

"_Well, that's my amiga for ya. I like her, and I'm glad to be her aibou! Baru baru!"_

* * *

**Engine Number 4!**

**Furu Surottoru Birca! (Full throttle Birca!)**

**Midori Midori Midori Midori Midorimidori (Green Green Green Green Green)**

**Shingou midori sa (The light is green)**

**Baru Baru Baru Baru Barubaru**

**Shachihoko barazu GO (He's no solemn whale, GO!)**

**Raten no koujou kibun wa joujou (With Latin words and feeling great)**

**Hai na gouon SUPIN da Go On! (With a high roar! Spin Go-On!)**

**Kiwadoi PINCHI mo HANDORU sousa de hoono no UIRII Hang on! (In a dangerous pinch, use the handle to do a flaming wheelie! Hang On!)**

**IKA shita nakama to migakiai (Polishing his friendship with the dolphins)**

**Hashiri mo MIRAA mo yasashisha mo (When racing his mirror and friendship)**

**Risou wo oikose Engine Sentai GO-ONGER! (are beyond ideal, Engine Sentai Go-Onger!)**

**Kyokunori warunori toki ni wa gakkari (Sometimes when doing a trick it's disappointing)**

**Sore demo ashita ga ARU DENTE (Despite that, there is a tomorrow, al dente!) **

**GO ON!**

* * *

GO!

Buson: _On! _I'm Buson! Seems Cream has gotten a bit too playful. Even after her trying to be a cop and informing us of that tale, is she serious about being a Go-Onger?

Grand Prix 7: Sometimes Unhappy!?

Go ON!

* * *

**Pikatwig: Well, another good Original Prix is over.**

**KKD: Indeed. However, unlike last time, the next Mega Gaim is all official. So I hope you all are ready to Lock On to the next half.**

**Pikatwig: Did you like this Prix aibou?**

**KKD: Yep. It really cements that our Go-Onger sekai is a completely different one from many others. I really should consider something like this for other chapters in other stories as well.**

**Pikatwig: What did you think of what was going on during the chapter?**

**KKD: Very nice with Cream getting such help from Sonia, and her accepting the trance into her lifestyle and romance with Tails.**

**Pikatwig: Anything that stuck out in your mind before Cream got the trance?**

**KKD: The fact that Sonia actually know hypnosis.**

**Pikatwig: Cool. So, did you think this Prix was good?**

**KKD: I certainly think so.**

**Pikatwig: Favorite part?**

**KKD: There were some close calls, including moments of the movie Cream and Tails saw, but I think my favorite part was her actually deciding to leave the trance on her instead of asking Sonia to remove it.**

**Pikatwig: I liked that part too, but my favorite part is when Sonia actually hypnotized Cream.**

**KKD: I see. Anything else to add before we move on to Mega Gaim?**

**Pikatwig: The next Prix will be tweaked, a lot, but it'll still be the same Prix as you people remember.**

**KKD: In any case, catchphrase time?**

**Pikatwig: You lead.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


End file.
